Dark Angel
by shykyd91
Summary: not really good at summaries. gaara's life pretty much sucks. he gets beat at home. bullied at school. then his angel pops into his life. read and find out what happens. OOC sasXgaa. YAOI maybe slight lemon in later chaps. dont like dont read.
1. just one of those days

The sound of "Animal I Have Become" blaring in his ears is what woke Gaara up. "_Who the fuck set my alarm clock?"_ he thought. Growling to himself, Gaara pulled the blankets from off his face. Wincing from the brightness, he looked at the clock.

"Six o'clock in the morning? I'm going to kill whoever set my alarm" Gaara swore. Searching around in the dark, Gaara attempted to find a shirt to pull on.

Loud banging shook Gaara from his shirt search. "Gaara, you shithead, you awake yet?" Gaara's foster father, Zabuza, shouted through the door.

Slightly pissed off, Gaara yanked open his door. Zabuza stood in between the door frame. Arms crossed and his eyes had an evil look to them. Like usual.

"So you're the one who set my alarm clock?" Gaara growled. He made sure that his arms stayed out of view.

"We're the only two people that are home right now. So what if I did? Get dress. You got school" Zabuza said.

Gaara laughed. "Are you drunk or just stupid? I'm not going to school." Gaara turned away slightly. Only to be stopped by Zabuza.

Grabbing Gaara's arm and twisting it behind him, Zabuza slammed Gaara up against the door frame. "Listen Gaara, you're going to school. Or do I have to beat you again?" Zabuza sneered.

Before Gaara could answer, Zabuza ground his knee into his back. Gaara yelped in pain. "Fine I'll go. Let me go" Gaara growled.

Zabuza laughed and gave Gaara's arm one more painful twist. Then he walked away. As he left Gaara heard him mutter, "Ungrateful bastard. Should've killed him in the first place."

Now really pissed off, Gaara slammed his fist into the door frame. As the pain settled in, Gaara winced. "_I have to stop doing that!" _he thought.

Going back into his room, he began his hunt for clothes to wear. Gaara pulled on black baggy pants, longed-sleeved black Aiden shirt and thrashed converses. Like a usual outfit.

Standing in front of his bathroom, Gaara applied a thick layer of eyeliner. Making his sea foam green eyes stand out brightly. Without bothering to fix his untamable blood red hair, he brushed his teeth. And made sure his crimson red kanji "love" tattoo was showing.

Walking back to his room, Gaara grabbed his Element backpack and laptop. Then, still pissed, grabbed the keys for his black street bike. Without saying goodbye to Zabuza, Gaara left for school.

"_It's going to be __one of those__ day__s__" _Gaara thought as he pulled on his black helmet.

* * *

On the other side of Kohona, in the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke woke up slowly. Sighing strongly into his pillow, Sasuke rolled over. "_I hate mornings. I'd rather sleep" _Sasuke thought grumpily.

Rolling off his bed, Sasuke walked over to his bathroom. For his morning ice cold shower. Yawning he turned on the water and pulled off his boxers. Stepping into the shower, Sasuke shivered slightly.

The shower only lasted a few minutes. Just long enough to get his head on straight and off of other matters. Turning the water off, Sasuke grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Stepping out he shivered again. "Now, to find some clean clothes. Hope Itachi did the laundry" Sasuke mumbled out loud.

Making sure the towel didn't fall off, Sasuke walked over to his dresser. He pulled out clean black boxers and pulled them on. Then he walked over to his closet. He threw open the doors and scanned his clothes. Sasuke frowned when he didn't find his favorite jeans.

"Looking for these." Itachi's low voice asked.

Sasuke turned around and looked at his older brother. Who was holding his favorite jeans. "Do you like scaring the shit outta me?" he growled.

"Sometimes baby brother. Here, these were in my room. Thought they were mine" Itachi said. He tossed the jeans to Sasuke.

"Thanks" he says and pulls the jeans on. Then he began digging in his dresser drawers again for a plain black shirt. That when he pulled it on acted like a second skin.

"Have you seen my other sneaker" Sasuke asked. He laced up one gray and black Emerica sneaker and searched for his match. "Never mind." He found it under his bed.

"I'm going back to bed." Itachi yawned.

"Lucky bastard." Sasuke growled. "I'll catch you later"

Sasuke walked out his room and down the hall. He picked up his back pack with his board on it and looked in the mirror. Sasuke growled when he saw how his hair was settling. "_Stupid hair. Has a mind of its own." _He tried to flatten the spikes but it didn't budge. "Guess it's staying spiky" he growled.

Now a little mad, Sasuke stalked to his car. Neji, Kiba and Naruto were already in the car. "You're late!" Naruto whined.

"Shut up loser" Sasuke said before he burnt rubber down the street. "_It's going to be one of those days" _he thought.

* * *

Sitting on a bench in the Kohona High courtyard was Gaara. Having left his house quickly, he was really early for school. So to kill time he bought a Lost energy drink from a vending machine and sat down to sketch.

Gaara noticed that the only other people in the courtyard were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Both boys Gaara had known since elementary school. Sasuke was everyone's favorite person and student body president. Naruto was class clown and street racing king. Also one of Gaara's tormentors.

As Gaara watched the two talk, he decided he'd try and draw them. Thinking Sasuke would be easier. Naruto bounced around to much. Besides Gaara had a secret little crush on the raven haired boy for a while.

Gaara closed his eyes and pictured Sasuke's face. Those chocolate brown eyes. Delicate pale skin. Sexily messy black hair. Those red lips. In the years that Gaara had known him, he never saw him with chapped lips.

Then Gaara opened his eyes and looked at the picture. The drawing looked like a photograph. Next Gaara drew Sasuke's form. The slender skaters build. The black shirt that fit in all the right places.

Gaara shook his head violently. '_Shirt that fits in all the right places? What the hell am I thinking?' _Gaara thought.

Quickly dismissing that thought, Gaara went back to his drawing. The slightly baggy jeans that revealed black boxers when Sasuke stretched. Those stupid Emerica shoes. The silver chain with the Uchiha fan on it. Gaara smiled at his work and singed his initials at the bottom corner.

Not paying much attention, Gaara didn't see the hand come from behind and grab the picture away. Gaara growled and spun around. "What the fuck! Give me that" Gaara hissed out.

Standing behind him was Kiba. One of Gaara elite five. Or that's what Gaara called them. What they really were was Naruto, his brothers Kiba and Neji, Sasuke and a lazy Shikamaru. Kiba smiled wickedly and looked over his shoulder. "Naruto. Shika. Come look at what the freak drew." Kiba shouted.

Gaara reached out to grab the picture back. Kiba pushed Gaara back and held it out of his reach. Naruto and Shikamaru came jogging over. Smiles on their faces.

On purpose Naruto slammed his shoulder into Gaara. Making the red head to fall to his knees. "Freaks should stay down there." Naruto sneered pushing Gaara further into the dirt.

"Awh. It's a picture of Sasuke. Does someone have a crush?" Shikamaru taunted.

'_Maybe' _Gaara thought to himself. But out loud, he growled. "Yeah right. I'm not gay like you three."

Naruto growled and kicked Gaara hard in the side. Gaara ground his teeth from yelping out and grabbed Naruto's foot. Said boy fell down heavily. Gaara grabbed the chance and sprung to his feet. " Give me the picture, dog breath."

Kiba grinned from under his hooded sweatshirt. "Why don't want me to hurt your lovely picture of your Sasuke?"

Gaara stepped forward and raised his fists. He knew about the consequences about fighting in school and from home. But right then he didn't care. Even though he did think about his arms. '_Whatever. Pains pain anyway. Not much in defeating the sweet release that comes with it.' _Gaara thought darkly.

"I swear to god if you don't give me that picture back, I will hurt you." Gaara said. His voice was cold and held an edge to it.

From below him, Naruto attacked. He kicked at Gaara's knees. Causing the red to fall again. As Gaara fell, both Naruto and Shikamaru pounced on him. Shikamaru punched Gaara while Naruto held him down. Gaara struggled strongly to throw the two off but the attempt failed. The more he moved, the more he got hit.

"Naruto. Shikamaru. Get off of him" a low but forceful voice commended.

Gaara looked up through his swollen eye to see who spoke. He was surprised to be looking at Sasuke. He stood arms crossed glaring his infamous glare at eh boys fighting.

"C'mon Uchiha. Let us beat him up please?" Naruto whined.

"No leave him be." Sasuke stated. With one last punch Naruto and Shikamaru got off of Gaara. Sasuke offered a hand to assist Gaara in getting up. Gaara just shoved it aside. Without bothering to get the picture, he grabbed his bag and headed into the school.

* * *

"Kiba. Give me the drawing" Sasuke said as he watched Gaara walk away.

Kiba handed the drawing to the boy. "Here you go. Ice."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his nickname. He looked the picture over carefully. Sasuke had to admit, it was a good picture. All the details of him were there. From his death glare to the chain he wore. He glared at the picture.

"What's the matter, Ice? Got a crush?" Kiba teased.

Sasuke shot him the death glare and then smiled wickedly. Kiba's smiled faded fast. He knew Sasuke was mad again. '_Just one hose days, I guess'_ Kiba thought. He watched the raven closely. "He's got nerve drawing me." Sasuke said.

"So are you going to beat the shit outta him?" Naruto and Kiba asked. Sasuke smiled. Both boys look at each other. Puzzled looks on their faces.

"Of course I am. I haven't done it myself in a while."

"Can we help?" Naruto asked.

"I'll think about it."Sasuke said as he walked towards the school.

"You suck" Naruto mumbled. Hearing him say that, Sasuke cracked the blonde in the back of the head. "You do that to Shikamaru" Sasuke growled.

"Don't say that here" Shikamaru whined but Sasuke put his head phones in. Blocking out the world like usual.

* * *

Diz- well that's the first chapter. hope you like it

Sasuke- How come I'm cold to everyone?

Diz- because that's how you usually are

Sasuke- really?

Entire group- yes.

Sasuke- I'm so emo ::cries in corner::

Gaara- aren't I supposed to be the emo one?

Diz- don't ask . please review


	2. willow tree's and attic rooms

Dizzy Doom does not own any of the Naruto characters. i only own this story idea. which i have to share with my cousin. ::growls and hides in corner::

* * *

Gaara sat silently in the back of his English class. His teacher dragged on about nouns and poetry. Stuff Gaara already knew about. He was glad it was the last period of school. When the bell rang he planned on running to his locker and then going for a drive. Until it was time to go home. And see him.

Gaara shivered despite the heat of the classroom. He looked at the other kids in his class. Sasuke and his goonies sat in the front of the class. How any of them besides Sasuke made it to high school amazed Gaara. Everyone else was either sleeping or spacing out. Most of the kids too never liked Gaara.

Losing interest quickly, Gaara stared out the window. He wished that he was outside. Not stuck in this hell hole with these kids. He wanted to be racing through to back routes of Kohona. As he stared out the window, Gaara felt a wad of paper hit him in the head.

Growling to himself, Gaara opened the note. Quickly he noticed the handwriting and growled more. "Afterschool. Willow tree. Be there" the note read. Gaara crumpled up the note again and threw it to the floor.

"_Can't these losers get a new place to beat the shit out of me. Same place is kind of getting old."_ Gaara thought to himself. He was used to those kind of notes. He's been getting them since he was in sixth grade.

Sighing to himself, Gaara pulled out a blank piece of paper and started to draw. It was nothing new. The back of a boy walking down a road. Though the boy walked down that road, everyone else walked down a different one. To add something, Gaara added more kids walking down the road with the boy. But the first boy was the only one who wasn't smiling.

"_ I knew it was going to be one of those days" _Gaara thought miserably.

* * *

Sasuke leaned casually against the willow tree. School had let out ten minutes ago. Through the course, Sasuke had gotten madder. Now he was in the mood for a fight. "_good thing the kid fights back sometimes."_ Sasuke thought happily. Kiba and Naruto sat on the ground next to his feet. Followers to a unelected prince. "Where's Shikamaru?" he asked lightly.

"Detention. He fell asleep in class again."Naruto said. He retied the laces on his CKY Adio's.

"All he ever does is sleep. Why didn't you keep him awake? Like usual?" Sasuke asked. Now he got a little madder. Shikamaru, though lazy, was Sasuke's best fighter.

"I was tired too. I didn't think about it." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke growled in aggravation. "Useless! Both of you-" Sasuke started to rant. But the sound of twigs snapping under foot stopped him. Smiling devilishly , Sasuke ran a hand through his black hair. "You're late" he said simply.

"My bike wouldn't start." Gaara growled. He stepped a little closer to the three boys. " Well lets go. I got things to do."

Naruto and Kiba smiled and stood up. They raised their fists and glared at the red head. They had waited all day for this. Naruto stepped forward, but the Uchiha stopped him. "What's wrong, Ice?" Naruto asked.

"I want first shot."Sasuke stated.

Gaara was a little surprised. Usually Sasuke let his goonies do the fighting first. Then he would attack. While Gaara was down and out. Unless he had a change of heart. Then he wouldn't. "Lets go. I've got-" he started but never finished.

Sasuke, while Gaara was talking, slammed hi fist into Gaara's stomach. Knocking the wind out of said boy. But Gaara didn't go down. He was used to this. He fell back a little and then swung at Sasuke. His fist connected with Sasuke's jaw. As the Uchiha fell back a little, Gaara swung again. This time hitting Sasuke in the gut.

"since when you do you fight back?" Sasuke growled. Landing a blow to Gaara's back. Gaara yelped and fell to one knee.

"I always fight back. It's just hard to do when the odds are usually three to one." Gaara hissed and tried to do a sweeper attack to Sasuke's knees.

Sasuke dodged the attack and hit Gaara in the back of the head. Gaara's sight went fuzzy and he fell to the ground. As Gaara fell, Sasuke jumped on top of him. Gaara now completely dazed, struggled lightly against the boy. Sasuke smiled wickedly and pinned him down.

"C'mon Gaara fight back. Quit being a pussy."Sasuke shouted before hitting Gaara in his upper part of the body.

Gaara, hearing Sasuke say that, had the image of Zabuza towering over him. He shook his head to clear the images, but they just stayed there. Gaara cried out and tried to cover his face.

Sasuke stopped hitting the younger boy. Gaara had brought his hands up over his eyes . Sasuke noticed he was shaking violently. If he listened carefully, Sasuke could hear the red crying. For the first time, Sasuke had really hurt the boy.

Gaara feeling the hits stopping, uncovered his face. Sasuke stared down at him concern clearly in his eyes. For the first time Gaara feared someone other then his foster father.

Sensing Gaara's fear, Sasuke got off of him. " Kiba. Naruto. Lets go." Sasuke said gruffly. Without questioning him, the two followed him out the clearing. Leaving Gaara alone on the ground bleeding slightly and still shaking.

"I hurt him differently this time. He looked so scared." Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at Gaara one last time.

* * *

"Why me? Why is it always me?" Gaara cried out. He sat up and leaned back against the willow tree.

The clearing was empty now. The other three boys had left an hour ago. Leaving Gaara alone and bleeding. Scared also. That's where Gaara finally lost it. Years of pent up emotion finally broke through Gaara's shields. Pain, rage, hatred. It all came out as tears.

"Its not fair. Why did you choose me to live this life.? Why am I the one who gets hurt all the time. " Gaara shouted through his tears. The tree's held no answers.

Only silence filled Gaara's ears. Not bothering to wipe away his tears, Gaara stood up. Grabbing a rock form the ground he launched it into the nearest tree. The rock stayed imbedded in the tree. But none of that helped him.

Before getting on his bike, Gaara checked the time. His heart dropped when he relished the time. "Fuck. Five thirty. Zabuza said to be home by five. I'm so dead." Gaara screamed in his head. Quickly he pulled on his helmet and headed home. Hoping his greatest fear wasn't home. And that he didn't have to go into that room.

* * *

After dropping Kiba and Naruto at the skate park, Sasuke headed back to his house. All while thinking about Gaara. " He looked so scared. Is he truly that afraid of me. ?" Sasuke wondered. " I didn't mean to do that. He doesn't know how much it hurts me to see him like that. I just wanted to see him bleed."

Without relishing it, Sasuke missed his exit. Shaking his head, he back tracked and drove slowly home. After pulling into the drive way, Sasuke turned off the car and just sat there. Replaying what happened in the clearing. Not even knowing what was going on inside him. But it felt like his chest was going to explode from his beating heart.

" What is this feeling? I haven't felt it in a while. " Sasuke said out loud. He rested his head against the steering wheel.

"Hey oto. You okay? You look really upset" Itachi's voice said.

Sasuke jumped slightly. He hadn't even heard his brother come into the garage. Sighing, he climbed out the car. He left his bag in the car. No school for the next week. "It's nothing, Itachi. Go back inside."

Sasuke attempted to walk past his brother. But before he could, Itachi put a hand on Sasuke's face. It felt warm and caring to Sasuke.

"You can always tell me you know." Itachi said. He stared into Sasuke's brown eyes.

"just another day at school. I'm okay. Need some sleep." Sasuke said. He shrug the hand off and walked down the hall. The kitchen appeared in front of him and then the fridge. "and maybe some food."

Itachi followed behind his brotherly. He knew something had happened. He just didn't know what went wrong. Itachi was also afraid to ask because he knew about Sasuke's temper. "_It's just like mine_." Itachi thought to himself.

"well I'm going to bed. If you see Naruto, tell him its his turn to cook tomorrow night." Itachi said. Before he left he kissed Sasuke on his forehead.

"you're such a loser" Sasuke said wiping his head. He made a face and pulled a soda from the fridge. Nothing else looked good so he closed the door and headed for his room.

Stepping into the ice chamber Sasuke called his room, he undressed to his boxers and flopped into bed. Sasuke grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Flipping Sasuke found nothing good to watch. "guess I'll go to sleep." Sasuke mumbled. But deep inside Sasuke knew he wouldn't be sleeping.

* * *

Gaara walked slowly into his house. He took off his shoes and thought about making a dash for his room. But knowing his clumsiness, he decided against it. Slowly as possible, Gaara made his way to the stairs. He got exactly three steps up before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"Fucking piece of shit. I told you to be home by five everyday. Where were you?" Zabuza screamed. He pulled Gaara's hair strongly and caused the red to topple down the stairs.

Gaara hit the bottom hard. He yelped in pain and attempted to scamper away. He didn't get far. Zabuza landed a powerful blow to Gaara 's side. Gaara heard a slight crack and then a little more pain. "You broke my rib" Gaara whimpered.

"well, that will teach you not to be late anymore" Zabuza hissed. Again he kicked Gaara's side. "Attic now."

"No. Not there. Please-" Gaara began. He stopped as he began coughing blood up. " Not again"

Zabuza grabbed Gaara by the throat and lifted him up. Then slammed him into the wall. Gaara gasped and kicked out weakly. Zabuza laughed. "you have no power. No point in trying" Zabuza sneered. He raised a fist and slammed it into Gaara's face.

A cry was heard from behind Zabuza. Standing in the kitchen door, was Temari. Tears streaked down her face. " Dad. Please stop."

"Temari. Stay out of this. Go back to dinner." Zabuza ordered. Temari stayed put.

"Temari. Help" Gaara whispered weakly.

Zabuza squeezed tighter. Trying to stop Gaara from talking. "Shut it boy," he growled. Slamming his fist into Gaara's face again.

"Dad!" Temari cried again. She took a step towards her brother. Temari stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Gaara looked over Zabuza's shoulder. Standing right behind Temari was his brother, Kankuro. Gaara's bothers eyes were wet with tears. But none fell. Gaara wished he could stop them from watching this.

"Dad. Please. He hasn't done anything wrong." Kankuro pleaded. He looked Gaara straight in the eyes and they screamed '_I'm sorry'_. Gaara smiled.

"No. Him being him is entirely wrong. Since I took you three in, all he's been was trouble. He needs to be tamed" Zabuza yelled. His shout shook the whole house.

"But Dad-" Kankuro started.

"Aniki. It's okay." Gaara whispered. He looked into both their eyes and they understood.

"Gaara" Temari whimpered.

"I'll be fine. Please don't worry," Gaara pressed.

Zabuza , sick of the family love, tightened his hold again. "Get to the attic." He released Gaara and pushed him towards the stairs.

Gaara, still struggling to breath, climbed weakly to his feet. Not lifting his head, Gaara climbed the stairs. Then keeping his eyes on the ground. Not wanting to see that one door.

When Gaara saw the carpeted floor end at a door, he almost lost it. For a few seconds, he hesitated. Every bad memory of that room came back to him. And they all scared him shitless.

"Get going" Zabuza said. Gaara took a deep breath. Ever so slightly he could smell the whiskey on his breath. Gaara felt like he could throw up right there.

Gaara swallowed and opened the door. The minute he did, the odor of hate and the coppery smell of blood filled his nose. Gaara gagged. The stench was sickening as ever. But Gaara swallowed again and walked towards the smell.

When Gaara reached the top step, he didn't want to look up. Zabuza knew what his son was doing. So to be a bastard he yanked Gaara's head back. "Look at you favorite room" Zabuza sneered.

Gaara tried to pull back. He knew he was getting on Zabuza's last nerve. Zabuza got madder and pushed Gaara to the floor. A nail sticking point up dup into him. He tried to push back up but was slammed back down.

"Maybe if you'd stay still, this wouldn't hurt so much." Zabuza said. From against a wall he pulled out a bat.

Repeatedly he hit Gaara with the blood encrusted bat. Gaara kept moving and screaming for mercy. None came to the boy. His cries fell upon deaf ears. Finally the beating stopped. Zabuza threw the bat against the wall and walked away. Faintly heard him shout about a trip and the door slamming. Zabuza was gone.

Gaara, in the worst pain ever he'd ever felt, heard Zabuza walk away. When he was sure his foster father was gone, he flipped over onto his back. Careful not to land on any nails. He knew by the pain that he had two broken ribs and a wrist. All from protecting himself. Gaara knew he was going to be sore tomorrow.

"_No school for a week. Time to heal_" Gaara thought.

Then images of Sasuke flashed across his eyes. Gaara shivered. Sasuke seemed to do something to him. Like he gave him hope or something. "_whe__re the hell did that come from?" _Gaara thought. "_Happy thoughts don't belong in this room."_

Gaara looked around at his torture chamber. The walls were bare and dented in some places. Blood was splattered onto the paint. On the ground nails stuck point up. Against one wall were rope, pipes and that bat. All memories from Gaara's dark past.

Soon sleep tugged at Gaara's body. This surprised him. He hadn't slept in over two weeks. And for once Gaara didn't fear it. Like the nights filled with blood and screaming. He knew that he would dream about his beloved Sasuke.

* * *

Dizzy- hope you enjoy.

Sasuke- please review. Itachi kissed me. ::rubs forehead with alchol

Itachi-it was a little kiss. get over your self.

Naruto- is there going to be more of me in here?

Dizzy- i'll thimk abaout it.

all characters sulk in corner

Dizzy- emo


	3. gaara's angel

thanks for the review..heres the update..

* * *

Sasuke laid awake in his darkened room. Thinking about a certain boy. He thought about the boy with red hair and green eyes that could daze you by looking in them. The boy with a really skinny frame and pale skin. The boy who had the Kanji "love" tattooed above his eyes. The boy who wore black a lot but it made him look amazing. He thought about the boy named Gaara.

As Sasuke thought about Gaara, a stream of feelings flooded through him. Butterflies filled his stomach and anxiousness seemed to settle everywhere else. '_What am I anxious about? The kid thinks I hate him. He'll never like me." _Sasuke thought miserably.

"But what is this feeling? I haven't felt this since mom was alive. When she would say she loved me. Do I like him? That might explain the feelings" Sasuke said out loud.

Rolling over Sasuke looked at the clock. It read 12:03. He still hadn't even slept yet. He contemplated about going for a drive to clear his head or talking to Itachi. "_Would Itachi still be up?_" he thought.

Deciding to see, Sasuke rolled off the bed. He walked over to his door and peered down the hall. Light was shining out from under his brother's door. Without bothering to pull pants on his boxers, Sasuke headed down the darkened hallway.

Sasuke was about to knock on the door when he heard slight moaning coming from inside. Sasuke's eyes twitched and he had a spaz attack. Turning around Sasuke quickly headed back to his room. "Okay now I'm scarred for life." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

Lying back on his bed, Sasuke's thoughts drifted back to the red. The images of Gaara crying made Sasuke's stomach tighten. "I'll just go see him tomorrow. Maybe he's suffering the same way" Sasuke said before sleep started to tug at his eyes.

Sasuke would understand tomorrow about how wrong he was.

The sound of the doorbell ringing woke Gaara up the next morning. He wasn't surprised to find himself back in his room. Temari or Kankuro must have taken him out of the attic and put him in bed. He always appreciated it. Waking up in that room was sickening.

Again the doorbell rang. Gaara struggled and got up. From off the floor he pulled on a crimson red sweatshirt. Not because he was shirtless, it was for his bruised body.

It took Gaara five minutes to reach the bottom. Moving to fast hurt a lot. When he did reach the door he was out of breath. Pulling himself together, Gaara opened the door. Only to get the biggest surprise ever.

Sasuke Uchiha stood, almost angelic Gaara thought, on Gaara's front porch. Sasuke winced when he saw Gaara's face but then recovered quickly. "What's up?" he asked casually.

It took Gaara a few second before answering. He was still stunned by Sasuke's sudden appearance. "Nothing Sasuke-chan" Gaara stuttered out.

Sasuke smiled gently. "Sasuke-chan? Since when do you call me that?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara's heart stopped when Sasuke smiled. "Sorry. I won't call you that then."

Sasuke smiled wider. "No its okay. I don't mind. No one usually ever calls me that. Can I come in?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah come on in," Gaara said and opened the door wider.

Sasuke stepped in and looked around. The house was nice. Clean and presentable. Everything seemed to have its own place and meaning for where it was." Nice place." Sasuke said. Looking back at Gaara and making the red blush.

Gaara closed the door and stepped besides the Uchiha. "I HATE it here" Gaara said. Pouring venom into the word hate. "Come on. I'll you my room."

Some inappropriate thoughts filled Sasuke's head. He shook to clear them away. Silently he yelled at himself and then smiled again. "Alright. Lead the way."

Gaara smiled and carefully placed his hurt wrist into his sweatshirt pocket. For safe keeping. Then he slowly started to climb the stair. He heard Sasuke follow lightly behind him. Gaara smiled again. "_Damn that boy. Making me smile!"_ Gaara cursed himself.

"Why don't you like it here? It's a nice house. Everything seems so perfect." Sasuke asked. He heard Gaara growl. "Let me guess. Nothing is perfect?" he asked gently. He looked at the bare walls and saw pictures of two teens. A boy and girl. But yet no pictures of Gaara.

"You're right. Nothing is perfect. Especially in this house."Gaara said dryly. He glanced back at Sasuke. "I'm a foster care kid. It's not my real house. Been living here since I was five. Still doesn't feel like home"

Sasuke nodded. "I know how it feels. But let's not talk about that now. It's kind of personal." Sasuke said.

"whatever." Gaara said. He got to his room again and opened the door. He walked in and then stepped aside so Sasuke could get in.

Sasuke stepped into the room and closed the door. Then he looked around. Now this room fit Gaara. Posters of bands Sasuke actually likes were hanging on the wall. Drawing's covered an entire wall. Some were of just random things. Others were of kids from their school. Sasuke saw himself and his gang more then once.

"You're really good. I have to admit it. These are excellence." Sasuke said stepping to look at the pictures closer.

"Thanks. No one ever says anything about them." Gaara said. He watched the raven boy closely. Still not believing Sasuke would just pop up at his house.

Sasuke took one picture down and turned to Gaara. "What is this one about?" the raven asked. He sat on the bed.

Gaara sat next to Sasuke and took the picture. It was one of Gaara. He stood in a crowded in room with a look of longing on his face. Everyone else had smiles and was colored in bright colors. Gaara was colored in black. "Its how I feel all the time. I'm trapped in a crowed place and no one is like me. I'm all alone."

"I get it. And it's really beautiful" Sasuke said. Gaara blushed again.

"Why did you come here Uchiha? This some sort of a prank. Then you and your goonies will just beat me up tomorrow?" Gaara asked. Sick of playing nice with the raven.

"No I came to apologize. For yesterday. I was upset about something yesterday. And I took it out on you." Sasuke said. Then he looked Gaara straight in his sea green eyes. "Besides I just wanted to talk."

Gaara blushed deeper and looked away. "You don't have to apologize about hitting me. I'm used to it."

Sasuke adjusted himself to keep from falling off the bed. On accident his knee bumped into Gaara's. This time Sasuke blushed and laughed. But then grew serious again. "What do you mean? Me and my boys are the only people who hit you."

Gaara laughed dryly. "You don't know the half of it." He winced as he pulled his wrist out his pocket. Sitting and keeping it there hurt a little more then he liked. "Can I trust you Sasuke?" Gaara whispered.

Sasuke, sensing Gaara's fear again, took a hold of Gaara's good hand. "We may not be good friends but yes you can trust me."

Gaara looked weakly at Sasuke and tried to smile through his fear. He stood up and tugged gently on Sasuke's hand. "Follow me." Gaara walked towards the door and paused to make sure Sasuke followed. When he was sure, he started to walk again.

Sasuke walked behind Gaara wondering where the red was taking him. "_And what's with the fear? For a tough guy like him, he seems so frightened._" Sasuke thought. He watched the back side of the Gaara. He noticed Gaara was shaking slightly. "_My angel is scared and his wings are broken. He can't fly. Can I save him?" _Sasuke wondered.

Sasuke was paying attention when they stopped walking. They were standing outside a beat up door. He was surprised to see holes and stains on it. He was even more surprised to when he saw the stains looked like blood. "Is that blood, Gaara?" Sasuke asked out loud.

"Yeah it is. And your about to see more of it," Gaara said darkly. He opened the door and breathed in shakily.

Sasuke shivered violently. Though it was scorching in the house. He did not ask anymore questions. For Gaara had disappeared up the darkened stairs. Sasuke followed behind him. His footsteps loud compared to the reds.

When Gaara reached the top of the stairs, he stopped yet again. Sasuke bumped lightly into him. Gaara's heart jumped and he tried to slow his ragged breathing. He heard Sasuke gulp nervously and then his footsteps step closer to Gaara.

"What is this room? And is that your blood?" Sasuke asked. His voice was high and filled with concern.

Gaara remained silent. He had his eyes closed and was close to crying. Still very sore from yesterday, this entire thing was causing him pain. He struggled to keep from crying out.

"Gaara answer me! What is this room? Is that your blood?" Sasuke demanded strongly. He grabbed Gaara's arm and spun him around.

Sasuke was surprised to see tears falling from Gaara's face. "This is my worst nightmare. My dad uses this room to tear into me. Taking everything I have. My pride. Honor. Sanity. And yes that is my blood on the wall. Every last drop of it." Gaara cried. He tried to pull away from Sasuke but he held onto Gaara tightly.

"Show me. How me what he's done to you, Gaara," Sasuke whispered. He let go of Gaara and watched him carefully.

Gaara hesitated for a moment. Wondering if he should. "_ He's the only one besides Temari and Kankuro to care about me. I can trust him." _Gaara thought. He slowly pulled off the red sweatshirt he wore. Gaara let the sweatshirt fall to the floor.

Gaara heard Sasuke gasp. He felt fragile showing the Uchiha himself like this. But to him there was no turning back. "Is this all from him? Sasuke asked. Gaara noticed it sounded like he was talking over a filtered mask.

Gaara nodded. And then fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

(Sasuke POV)

I caught Gaara as he fell to the floor. I was amazed at how light he really was. Never really took any notice when I was fighting him. I looked him over and almost threw up at how bad he looked.

The whole right side of Gaara's torso was bruised. It was a mix of green, purple and black. I couldn't even see his pale skin underneath. His left wrist was broken by the way it was angled. Everything was either bruised or swollen.

"What did he do to you?" I asked sadly.

Carefully I picked up Gaara and the sweat shirt. Then I headed back down to his room. Even though Gaara's room was very dark, it seemed so much brighter then the one we were just in. I placed Gaara on his bed and put the sweat shirt back on him.

When I made sure Gaara was alright I hunted around his room for a bag. Finding ne in the closet, I stripped the dresser and closet of the clothes. Then I grabbed Gaara's back pack and stuffed his laptop, CD's and all the sketch pads I could find in it. I ran down stairs and put to stuff in the back seat of my car.

When I went back upstairs for Gaara, I looked around to see if I missed anything, I figured if I forgot anything, I could just come back for it. Carefully again, I lifted Gaara from the bed. He stirred a little but then fell silent again.

After making sure Gaara was strapped in tightly, I raced to my house. Hoping that Itachi or someone was home. When I reached home, I pounded on the horn. Then I raced around to get Gaara out the car. As I closed the passenger side door, Itachi and Naruto crashed through the door together.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Itachi asked. He took one look at Gaara in my arms and somewhat knew what was happening. I could tell by his eyes.

"Ice what you do? Didn't have enough yesterday?"Naruto asked, concern in his voice.

"Naruto, shut up. Go inside and get the first aid kit. Bring it to Sasuke's room please" Itachi ordered.

Naruto nodded and took off. Itachi took Gaara from me and walked into the house. His foot steps seemed to echo off the walls.

"What happened? Did you do this Aniki?" Itachi asked.

"No..I..His dad..That room..Blood.." I sputtered out. It hurt a little to talk and to breath. For the first time, I felt scared.

Itachi looked over at me." Hey. It's okay I believe you. We just need to fix him up. Where's he hurt the most?"

I paused. "His side is pretty banged up. And a few cuts."

Itachi nodded and walked upstairs. We went to my room and I shoved open the door. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji were in it. They all sat either on the bed or around it.

"Ice what did you do? Naruto said you brought the red head freak here" Kiba asked. He was sprawled out on my couch.

"You're so troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

I growled and whacked Naruto on the head. He whined and scampered away from me. "All right clear out. Except for Neji. We might need you."

Neji nodded and got off the bed, the other three left the room quickly. I closed the door and turned the over head light on. "Sasuke, why did you want me to stay?" Neji asked. His creamy white eyes stared into my brown ones.

"He's hurt. I'd fix him up but I don't know what to do. I need the help of a doctor." I admitted.

Itachi laughed and laid Gaara out on the bed. He pulled off the sweatshirt and winced." Wow. This is brutal. You definitely didn't do this Aniki."

"What happened? Two broken ribs max, with that color bruising. Broken wrist. And a lot of swelling." Neji said. My heart ached.

"I still don't get how a eighteen year old kid finished med school in two years." Itachi mumbled.

"I got a gift. And besides, living in this family, I learn fast on how to treat injuries. Like the one Sasuke got from the opera. Still don't get how you dislocated you shoulder. " Neji joked. I knew he was trying to break the tension in the room.

"Not my fault. I DON'T even know how it happened." I laughed somewhat. Then I grew serious again. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Go get warm water and a wash cloth. I need to clean the wounds. And to get the dried blood off." Neji ordered.

I went into my bathroom and filled a bowl with warm water. "_He'll be okay. Neji knows hat he's doing."_ I thought, trying desperately to calm down. I grabbed a wash cloth and went back to my room. I noticed that Itachi had left. Leaving me and Neji alone with Gaara.

"I've set his wrist already. It was easy break." Neji said, without bothering to look up from patching Gaara's side." You can clean him up if you want. Since he's your angel." Neji smirked to himself.

I blushed. "How'd you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes little brother(1). Just by the way you look at him"

I blush again and look away. Neji didn't say anymore. I cleaned Gaara's wounds and washed away the blood. I never saw so much blood before.

For about twenty minutes , neither one of us said anything. I didn't know what to say. Neji, I guess, didn't know what to ask. I liked the silence though. I could think. Think about what was happening. And especially how I was going to tell Gaara that I was falling for him. My worst enemy.

"He's all fixed up. Just let him sleep. He'll be better when he wakes up." Neji said after a while. Breaking the silence between us.

I look Gaara over. His whole side was bandaged up. On his wrist was a black air cast. So he could shower with it on. But when I looked at his face I wanted to bawl. The right side of his was a deep shade of red. Under his eyes were black bags. But they were always there. The left side held a three inch cut running along it. I didn't want to know how it got there.

"He'll be fine. Just let him rest, Sasuke." Neji ordered.

"Thank you Neji-chan. I'm glad you live here."I mumbled.

Neji smiled and kissed my forehead. I blushed. He laughed and walked to the door. Opening it , he look back at me. "You'll owe me later." I got a little scared. "I mean money loser. Always money." Neji said before walking out.

I smiled to myself and looked at Gaara. He actually looked peaceful. I checked him over again. That's when I found something I hadn't seen before. Now I was really ready to bawl.

All along Gaara's right wrist were cuts. Some thin and long. Others thick and short. I knew from my own pain that these were self inflicted. They snaked their way up his arm and hit the crook of his elbow. I noticed they never went anywhere near the tender spot on his arm. The main vein was unmarked.

"_He doesn't want to die. He never touched that one spot. But how much pain did you feel to do this? Why not open to someone._" I thought. I growled loudly. " _I promise that no one will ever hurt you again. Even if it means my life. "_

Quietly I pulled the covers up to Gaara's chest. Then I pulled my computer chair over to the side of the bed. I curled up into it and prepared to wait for Gaara to wake up. I also prepared to tell him how I felt. To say how much I loved him. For how long I loved him. That I would protect him from anything.

I smiled and closed my eyes. Sleep came almost instantly.

* * *

(1) Neji, Kiba and Naruto are related int this story. the uchihas adopted them a few years prior. thats why Neji calls Sasuke little brotehr.

Hope you enjoy. more reviews mean more chapters. so plase review.

D.d


	4. truth and dares

another chapter brought on by all the reviews. thanks to who reviewed.

* * *

(Regular POV)

Gaara woke up to the sound of a semi familiar voice and the feeling of someone comforting him. Now he got confused. "_Who's comforting me? No one cares enough to. I have no friends. Zabuza wouldn't be. Unless he wants something._" Gaara thought furiously.

Weakly Gaara tried to push the hand away. Then he slowly opened his eyes. A light to the right of him burned his eyes. When his eyes were adjusted he looked around. And got even more confused. "_Where the fuck am I?" _Gaara thought.

The room he was in was huge and dark blue. Everything else was either black or white. Like the shaggy white carpet or the black desk. The bed Gaara was lying in had blue and white sheets. Even the drapes were blue.

"Where am I?" Gaara asked. His voice was dry and raspy. "What happened?" Gaara coughed heavily and tasted blood in his mouth.

Someone pressed a straw to Gaara's lips. Gaara drank it down greedily. The coppery taste lingered but wasn't as strong. "Thank you" Gaara said.

"Don't thank me. Thank my little brother. He saved you" a voice said. "Where is he?" Gaara asked. The voice laughed. "Look to your side."

Gaara looked to his side. He smiled weakly. Sasuke sat curled up, asleep, in a chair next to the bed. A smile clearly on his face. Standing next to him was the identical version of Sasuke. Except this one had lines under his eyes and raven hair pulled into a ponytail.

"I'm Itachi. Sasuke's older brother." he introduced himself.

"Gaara." Itachi nodded and poked Gaara in the middle of his forehead. Gaara winced and glared at him. "_Just like Sasuke's reaction_" Itachi thought.

"What was that for?" Gaara asked. He rubbed his head and tried to sit up. Then gasped in pain. "Not a good idea." he mumbled.

"If I didn't do it, I don't like you." Itachi shrugged.

"Itachi leave him alone." Sasuke's voice wafted up between the two boys.

Gaara turned his head to Sasuke's direction. When he looked at Sasuke, he smiled and laughed. From sleeping in the chair, Sasuke's hair was sticking up in all directions. Sasuke smiled back. Not knowing what Gaara laughed about.

"Itachi. Leave us alone. You too Naruto" Sasuke ordered. He stood up and stretched. Gaara caught a flash of a toned stomach. He blushed.

"Naruto's here?" Gaara thought. Sure enough the blue eyed, blonde haired hyperactive street king popped up from off the floor. "_Those two really are always together."_

_"_Why? I wanna stay," Naruto whined. He thumped onto the foot of the bed and looked at Gaara. "You look like shit Gaara-chan."

"Thanks. I know I do. It's what happens when you get beat up" Gaara said. He noticed his voice had lost all the edge it ever had to it. "Wait did you just call me Gaara-chan?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Hell it's better then dipshit-chan. Would you rather have me call you that? Cause I can if you want."

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled. He jumped from where he was standing and tackled the blonde off the bed. They fell into a heap of limbs. Sasuke got a hold of Naruto's head and put it into a headlock. "Quit being an ass."

Gaara laughed out loud again. Both boys looked at him. For a second all was quiet. "You got a cute smile." Sasuke said.

Gaara blushed and looked down. But he smiled again. "C'mon Naruto. I'll make some ramen." Naruto squealed like a girl and ran for the door. Sasuke looked at Gaara and shook his head. As if to say "Fucking moron."

Itachi looked at the two younger boys and shook his head. "And he's seventeen. I don't know what to do with him anymore."

Both boys laughed and watched Itachi walk out the house. Once he was gone, an awkward silence filled the room. Gaara played with the sheet and Sasuke sat still on the end of the bed. "Um...Thanks for helping me...I really appreciate it..." Gaara mumbled. He had the sudden urge to cry right there.

"It's cool. I saw all that and I couldn't leave my angel there. It wasn't right. So I figured I'd help you out." Sasuke said. He moved so he was sitting next to Gaara. "Neji and me fixed you up. You were pretty banged up."

Gaara looked down at himself and winced badly. He saw that his side was all wrapped. Left wrist in an air cast. "_At least the cast is black." _Gaara thought happily. "Thanks again."

Sasuke put an arm around Gaara. "Stop saying thanks. The only reason I did it was because I" he began. "_This is it. I have to say it."_ He thought before continuing. "I did it because I love you. I did it so I could keep you safe. Away from harm. So I could have you to myself." Sasuke said. His voice squeaked in a few places but he didn't care.

Gaara remained quiet. When he didn't respond Sasuke was hurt. He hung his head and made to stand up. He stopped when he felt an arm snake around his waist. Strong yet gentle arms pulled him back.

"You didn't let me say anything."Gaara whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke shivered and looked back at Gaara. The red's eyes shined brightly and held a certain spark to them. Sasuke had to control his urge not to molest the younger boy.

"I'm really glad you saved me. Because I feel the same way. And I have a secret to tell you, Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara said softly. He felt Sasuke shiver again. Gaara smiled. "You are my only reason I never gave up. For a long time you've been my secret ambition. My dark prince."

At the last part, Sasuke lost all the control he held. He spun around towards Gaara. He crashed his lips against the reds and growled. Gaara brought his hands up and entwined his hands him the raven locks. He kissed back equally fast and furious. Both boys finally had what they wanted.

After a little wild kissing, Sasuke pulled away. His face red and he breathed heavily. He rested his head against Gaara's. For a few minutes green eyes stared into brown ones.

"Gaara, promise me now that you'll never go back there. That you'll stay here with me." Sasuke whispered huskily.

Gaara kissed Sasuke's lips. "I have to go back for my stuff." he said.

Sasuke smiled. "I brought it for you. Clothes, books, laptop. Even the keys to your bike. Which I'll send Kiba to get later."

Gaara smiled widely. "Then I guess I'm stuck here. "

"Is that a bad thing?" Sasuke asked. He leaned up and looked down at the boy under him. His eyes screamed for Gaara to challenge him. Gaara smiled even wider. "This is the most I've ever seen you smile."

"I know. And it could be. God knows what could happen. I might loose my mind." Gaara said. Then he drastically put a hand to his forehead. "Or worse. I could become popular like you." Gaara laughed.

Sasuke glared and smiled at the same time. "I know. Being popular would kill your bad boy image. What was your saying? _Mess with the best, die like the rest."_ Sasuke said. "You're such a dork"

"Yeah I know. But who likes whom hu?" Gaara glared back. Sasuke noticed it was almost as deadly as his own. _"No wonder people are afraid of him." _he thought.

"Shut up" Sasuke said.

"No."

"Yes."

"Make me!" Gaara said.

"Do you rally want me to do that?" Sasuke asked, smiling devilishly.

"I DARE you" Gaara laughed.

"You asked for it, Kaze." Sasuke straddled Gaara's hips and pinned his arms. Gaara bucked a little but just to be a jerk. Slowly, Sasuke pulled off his tight black shirt. Revealing his well toned stomach. Gaara gulped. "Not challenging now eh?"

"You're kneeling on my wrist you know?" Gaara said.

Sasuke blushed and moved his knee. So now it rested on Gaara's elbow. Bending over, Sasuke lightly kissed his forehead, then with antagonizing slowness, kissed down his jaw line and neck. When Sasuke kissed the hollow spot on Gaara neck he shivered and yelped. Sasuke smirked and kissed the spot again.

Gaara growled. Sasuke looked at him. "Did you just growl at me?" he asked.

"Yes. You're evil." Gaara said. "And you're heavy. I promise not to tease you if you get off of me."

"Promise?" Sasuke asked. Lifting a little.

"I swear to god, I promise" Gaara pleaded.

"Kiss on it" Sasuke smirked.

"Its shake on it, loser" Gaara corrected. But smiled innocently.

"Now in my world. And you're in it. So kiss on it."Sasuke said. He grinned wickedly down at the red. Gaara grinned back and kissed Sasuke's lips. Said boy sighed and kissed back lightly.

Licking Gaara's top lip for entrance, Sasuke looked into Gaara's eyes again. They sparked slightly. Gaara opened his mouth and allowed Sasuke entrance. Gaara was definitely enjoying this. "_I finally got what wanted."_ he thought.

Sasuke pressed his tongue against Gaara's and fought for dominance. Gaara allowed the boy to hold most of it. He didn't mind. Sasuke was entranced by Gaara's taste. He explored every nook and cranny of Gaara's mouth. Soon he forgot everything but Gaara. Even the whole breathing thing.

However, the lack of oxygen separated the two boys. They lay still panting for a few minutes. "Want to know something really funny?" Gaara whispered.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Equally quiet.

"I've never kissed anyone before you" Gaara admitted. He smiled and blushed.

Sasuke looked at Gaara. "Are you serious?" Gaara nodded. "So you're like completely new to this?"

"Pretty much. I never really had someone like me before." Gaara blushed,

"Good. I don't want sloppy seconds." Sasuke said simply. He rolled off the bed and stretched again. "You hungry?"

"Kind of. But usually I don't eat."Gaara mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. Then he relished why Gaara weighed so little. "He never let you eat did he?" Anger started to rise slowly.

Gaara shook his head. "He used food as a weapon. I live off of energy drinks most of the time." Gaara said. Looking away from Sasuke's eyes.

"That's fucking sick." Sasuke shouted. Anger making his blood boil. "How could he do that to a kid?"

"I never fought back. I was too afraid." Gaara whispered. He pulled hi knees up to his chest and hugged himself.

Sasuke looked at eh boy and calmed down. He sat behind the boy and wrapped his arms around Gaara. "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"I will be. But I don't want to be" Gaara said.

"Gaara look at me."Sasuke ordered. Gaara looked at him. It was like looking into a mirror. The same emotions were played out on Sasuke's face. "I will protect you from anything. You don't have to be afraid."

Gaara smiled. "I'll try not to be."

"good." Sasuke said. He kissed Gaara's cheek and stood up. "Now let's go. We're getting you fed."

Gaara rolled off the bed. He stumbled slightly but caught himself. Sasuke laughed and took hold of his hand. "Hope you're in for a meal."

Together they walked to the kitchen. Both with no shirts and way to baggy jeans. Which Gaara had to keep picking up. "We have to get you some smaller pants. Or get you fat. Which you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Neither. I like how my clothes fit. You don't like, deal." Gaara huffed. Picking up his pants again.

Sasuke laughed and barged into the kitchen. Itachi sat at eh table eating an apple and reading a book. He looked up when he heard the two enter. "Can I help you?" he asked lazily.

"Make us some food. Gaara needs some home style cooking" Sasuke said loudly. He pulled open the fridge and pulled out two cokes. He handed one to the red and smiled. "Its less sugar then an energy drink. Deal"

Itachi stood up and threw his core away. Then he turned around. "I'll cook but you and the losers have to set the table."

"The guys are still here?" Sasuke asked. Chugging his soda in one gulp.

"Three of them live here. And one barely ever goes home. What do you think Sasuke ?" Itachi asked. Mockery in his voice. He smirked and went to the stove.

"He told you!" Gaara laughed. The two brothers fighting sounded like him and Kankuro fighting. He smiled more. Thinking about his siblings hurt a little. But he knew they would understand everything.

"Bite me" Sasuke growled. He crunched up his can and kicked it up into the air. As it fell he kicked it again into the trash. Gaara did what he said. Hard on the shoulder. Sasuke yelped. "Meany. That hurt."

"Sasuke don't say meany. Grow up. Besides it makes you look bad," a voice from the door said.

"Shut up Sasori." Sasuke said. He glared at Gaara for a minute then smiled. "I'll get you back for that later."

Gaara looked at Sasori struggling with the bags and ran over to help. He took two bags and smiled at the other red head. "Let me help with that."

"Thanks. It takes a lot to feed this family. As you can tell by the bags." Sasori said. He dropped his load on the counter and kissed Itachi's cheek. "He's your brothers I take it."

Itachi nodded. "Sasori meet Gaara. Gaara meet Sasori. Sasuke's old instructor. Till I fell for the hair." Itachi explained.

Sasuke looked at his brother and Sasori. "It must run in the family. I fell for the red head too." Sasuke said. He pulled Gaara closer to him.

"Taught you well little brother. Now go set the table." Itachi said. He yanked the other red head over to him.

"We better leave before they start molesting each other. Let's go find the guys."Sasuke whispered.

Gaara stifled a laugh and nodded. The younger boys vacated the kitchen as quickly as they could. They got two steps before they heard a loud bang. Both boys laughed hard, holding each other for support.

"PSST!"

The boys stopped laughing. The 'PSST' was heard again. Then a flash of blonde hair. Followed by a black ponytail. "Shikamaru. Naruto. You can come out now." Sasuke said bored.

Naruto popped out from behind a tree and frowned. "How you know?"

"you're the only freak with blonde hair in this house." Sasuke said. Shikamaru appeared behind Naruto.

"What about hat freak?" Shikamaru asked. Gaara growled and stepped forward. Naruto stopped him.

"He's cool. Leave him alone, Shika." Naruto said.

Gaara smiled and looked back at Sasuke. "_God those lips! That smile. Gaara in general!" _Sasuke shouted to himself. Inwardly he cursed his lack of control. "I guess you got one more friend, babe" Sasuke said.

Gaara nodded and blushed at the babe part. Sasuke smiled and pulled Gaara over to him. Very gently of course. "You're really cute when you blush." Sasuke whispered.

Both Shikamaru and Naruto groaned. Gaara blushed deeper and looked into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke was momentarily lost in the sea foam eyes.

"Dinners ready!" Itachi shouted from the kitchen. Separating the two boys.

"Good. That was fast. Lets grub" Sasuke said. He pulled Gaara into the dining room and pushed him into a chair. "Time to eat and joke around like a real family. "

Gaara only smiled and pulled Sasuke down. Quickly he kissed him and pushed him into the chair next to him. " Hope your brother can cook."

* * *

A few hours later, a very giggly Sasuke and filled with food Gaara, staggered back to the bedroom. Upon entering the room, Gaara collapsed onto the bed. "Why is it so cold in here?" he asked through a mouth filled with pillows.

"I like it cold." Sasuke mumbled. He yawned loudly and looked at his panda eyed lover.

"You tired?" Gaara asked. He sat up and pulled on one of Sasuke's black shirt. It hung off of his scrawny frame.

"Yeah a little bit. So I'll change up and head to one of the quest rooms. "Sasuke said.

"Why?"

"Well I thought you'd want to sleep alone" Sasuke said.

"No. I want you to sleep with me. So I don't have to be alone. I've been alone my entire life." Gaara said softly.

Sasuke smiled and tossed Gaara a pair of Gaara's pj's bottoms and a white shirt. " They're yours. All your stuff is in the top drawers."

Gaara caught the flying clothes and stood up. With out hesitation, he pulled off the baggy jeans. He glanced around for a hamper.

Sasuke stared at Gaara. Never had he seen so much of him. Gaara was always covered in baggy clothes. Or the shadows. Now he saw a lot of Gaara and even laughed at his lime green boxers.

"You're beautiful, Gaara. Anyone ever tell you that?" Sasuke said. He also stripped down to his red boxers. But instead of pulling pants on he just pulled a t shirt on.

"No most people don't like me or even talk to me," Gaara said simply. He tugged his pants and then jumped back onto the bed.

Gaara bounced when Sasuke thumped onto the bed. "It's funny. I never thought I'd be laying here with you. I just always imagined it." Sasuke said. He gently stroked Gaara's crimson hair.

"Me too. I thought I'd always be alone. Never claiming the one true thing I wanted," Gaara said.

Sasuke laughed when he felt Gaara's warm breath on his neck. Again he yawned. Looking down at Gaara, he smiled.

"It's not nice to stare "Gaara said.

"How you know I was looking?"

"I can just tell. Now shut up and go to sleep." Gaara said. "Your really must do something to me, Uchiha."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke flicked the switch next to his head and they were plunged into darkness.

"I usually don't sleep. Insomnia. But when I think of you I fall asleep."Gaara whispered.

"Well I'm honored then. But go to sleep. We're both tired and its tugging at our bodies."Sasuke said as he started to fall asleep. For a few minutes , all was quiet in the darkened room. However a whisper was heard. "I love you, Gaara."

"Love you too Sasuke." Then all was quiet again.

* * *

all right. chapter doesnt have as much flare as the otehrs but i do think it will get better.

sasuke- please review. the more you review the more i get gaara :;gropes red head::

gaara- ::puts sasuke in sand coffin:: chill out

dizzy- relax you two..and gaara dont kill sasuke.. you like him remembwe.

gaara- yes dizzy::sulks in corner with teddy bear:: sauke joins


	5. morning after

the update!!!

* * *

Early the next afternoon, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. Since it was afternoon and not morning, he was in a pleasant mood. Most of the night he dreamt of Gaara. The other half he spent staring at said boy. "_Those were the best dreams I ever had" _Sasuke thought smiling.

Rolling over, Sasuke expected to bump into Gaara. Instead he rolled into a slowly going cold spot that once held Gaara. Panicked Sasuke sat up and looked around. "Was it all a dream?" he asked himself.

"What was a dream?" Gaara asked. He stepped from the bathroom. Hair dripping wet and a fluffy black towel around his waist. Sasuke noticed it was riding really low on his waist too.

"You. I thought it was all a dream" Sasuke said. He glanced at Gaara one more time. "Why are you all wet?"

Gaara laughed. "I took a shower. Naruto told me too. And to wash with this ointment he got from Hinata. Says it will make the swelling go down." He took a look at Sasuke and smiled. "Love the hair"

"Shut up. It's always spiky in the morning" Sasuke huffed. Then he laughed. "I thought you were washing the scent of me off of you" Sasuke confessed.

"I love the way you smell. Why do you think I slept in YOUR shirt?" Gaara asked. He leaned casually against the door frame. Smirk tracing his lips.

Sasuke smirked back. "Because the shirt I gave you was white. God forbid you wear white. You might burn to death." He said drastically.

Gaara laughed again. "I wear white occasionally. I just like a whole lot better. Makes my hair stand out more."

"Everything makes your hair stand out, babe. Sorry to burst your bubble." Sasuke said. Rolling off the bed, he smoothly pulled his shirt off.

"It was a tiny bubble anyway." Gaara said pretending to be emo.

Sasuke nodded and looked at Gaara. "The whole wet hottie look works for you. I like it."

"Perv."Gaara mumbled. He walked over to the closet and stared at his hanging clothes. "Now I need something to wear." Sasuke giggled. "You giggled. I'm scared."

"Can I pick something out please? I saw it in the dream I had last night," Sasuke asked. Hope in his voice.

Gaara got scared. "It wasn't pink was it?" He stared at Sasuke and gulped nervously.

"No. the pink would clash with your red mop." Sasuke said. He nudged Gaara out the way and stepped into the closet. "Just trust me, okay?"

"I do trust you." He stepped aside and waited to see what Sasuke would pull out. He saw white, blue and black. "_No pink, thank god__" _he thought. In about two minutes, Sasuke turned around.

"Alright. Wear this. I'm going to take a shower. You better be wearing that when I get back."

"Yes mom." Gaara teased. He kissed Sasuke's cheek and went to put music on.

"And don't forget to brush your teeth, darling." Sasuke said in a motherly voice. All he heard in respond was a door muffled laugh.

* * *

(Gaara POV)

"Aiden. MCR. Story of the year," I said out loud. "Where's the bloody Linkin Park he keeps bragging about."

I searched Sasuke's huge CD collection. I got a little pissed. The one CD I wanted to listen to I couldn't find. But his hope was renewed when he found the CD on top the stereo. Case and all. "Stupid ass. The only place I wouldn't look," I laughed to myself. I put the CD in and hit number three.

Then I busied myself with getting dress. First it was clean boxers and socks. Next it was dark blue jeans. "Figures he would pick this out. Only pair of pants that aren't black." I laughed out loud. I pulled then pants on and then looked down. "Skater looking. Weird."

I bent down and cuffed the bottom of the jeans. Which were a little long. Then I tried to remember where I had gotten the pants. Then it hit me. "_Temari. Last Christmas. When she tried to add color to my life."_ I thought smiling. "_She never could get the sizes right._"

I finished cuffing the jeans and stood up. Then I noticed what I was listening to. _Leave Out All the Rest played_ by Linkin Park. I smiled. "Such a good song." I said smiling.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming__I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know__When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Don't be afraid__I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I made__I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me__I want you to know_

_Forgetting__All the hurt inside__You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending__Someone else can come and save me from myself__I can't be who you are_

The last part of the song, I started to sing along. Not that good, I might add. But hey I try. "_The song really fits me though. What I've been through. Ironic that I listen to a song about beatings and when I'm gone._" I thought. I pull the white short sleeved button up over my bruised torso.

Buttoning up the shirt I looked at the cuts on my arms. I had completely forgotten they were there. Compared to everything else, these cuts were tiny. But yet they were ones that everyone flip's over. But no one knows about them. Except for Sasuke and probably Neji now.

For a second I thought abut covering them up. But decided against it. "Sasuke wants me to wear this. So I'll wear this. Those scars are a past. "I said angrily. I finished buttoning the shirt and smile to myself. "I want a future. A future with out these."

I finished getting dressed and pulled on the sneakers he picked out. The black DVS's Kankuro bought for my sixteenth birthday. I tied them up and looked into the mirror. I looked completely different. The white shirt was snug against my body but felt baggy. The jeans with the cuffs gave me the little kid look. But the more I looked, the more I liked it.

"You look really really hot," Sasuke's voice said form the bathroom.

I turned around. Sasuke stood in baggy jeans, cuffed also that loser, black button and converses. "You picked this outfit out on purpose hu?" I asked eyes brows arched. I walked over to him and smiled. "You look alright."

"Sasuke gasped. "Just all right? No hot. Or sexy. Just all right?" Sasuke asked. He moped against the door frame and tried the whole emo look thing. I had to admit it was cute. But just didn't fit him.

"Quit being a loser and get over yourself. You look really really really hot. Does that work?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "Good. Now do you have gel? I need to do my hair."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "You do your hair? I thought it was always that messy." He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a black bottle.

"I do my hair when I feel like it. Sometimes I do. Sometimes I don't." I shrugged. I squeezed some gel into my hand and started to make little spikes with my hair.

"Give me some of that, spikes. I gotta do mine too" Sasuke said. I passed over the bottle and continued with mine. Sasuke only did the back of his head and then jumped up onto the counter. "Can you do my eyes like yours? They're beautiful."

Pausing at doing my hair, I looked over at him. "You mean the eyeliner? Because I'm not sharing this eyes color." I said laughing.

"Well duh. Keep your eye color. Wouldn't look good on me anyways. "Sasuke said. But he bounced around. Pleading that I do his eyeliner. I tried to ignore it but it didn't work.

"Fine. I'll do it. Just chill out a second." I growled. Sasuke pouted and I just smiled. I finished my hair and then turned to him. "Okay now I'll do it."

"Finally. Took you long enough. "Sasuke huffed. I glared at him. He glared back. I glared harder. He gave in. "fine you win."

"I know."I smirked and kissed his cheek. That softened him. "Do you have eyeliner?"

Sasuke pulled a black pencil out from his pocket. "It's yours by the way. Neji stole mine." Sasuke said handing it to me.

"so you steal mine?"

"Borrowed babe. Not steal. There's a difference" he said.

"shut up and hold still. Don't want to poke your eye out." I mumbled. Sasuke stopped fidgeting.

It quiet in the bathroom. All that could be heard was our breathing and Linkin Park in the background. Which I relished was leave out all the rest again. "This song is haunting me. " I smiled to myself. Sasuke, as if he knew what I was talking about smiled.

I gently began to paint the line under Sasuke's eyes. Those eyes seem to daze when I stare into them. With his pale skin, the black stood out more. Making the chocolate eyes stand out too. The more I painted the lines, the more I felt like I was in heaven. Never in my wildest dreams had I ever thought about doing this/

"This really good song."Sasuke said as he sang along with the song. Now he had a good voice. Asshole.

I smirked as I thought back to school. "But as I recall you thought song number three was for pansies."

Sasuke frowned. "Shit. I forgot about that. When I say that?

"A week ago. When I was humming it." I said. I finished doing the eyeliner and started on myself. Sasuke smiled at his refection and then kissed my cheek.

"Your awesome." he said and then disappeared into the bedroom.

All was quiet again between the two rooms. Then all of a sudden, I heard a loud crash. Followed by some cursing. I laughed and then put the eyeliner down. "Sasuke what you trip over?"

"I didn't trip. This bonehead tackled me. "Sasuke growled. I saw a struggling Naruto in his arms.

"C'mon. Let me go. Itachi told me to do this." Naruto whined.

I laughed as I watched the two. In through the door walked Itachi and Shikamaru. Itachi was smiling and laughing. Shikamaru was just being Shika. "Sasuke, let go of my boyfriends head please," Shikamaru said simply. He sighed and sank into Sasuke's black leather couch.

"Ah. Cant I kill him please?" Sasuke asked innocently. He smiled and tried to act kiddish. It kind of worked.

"No killing Aniki. Remember your temper," Itachi said. "Morning, Gaa-chan. Look good." He said as he saw me.

"Afternoon actually." I corrected and smiled lightly.

"Shikamaru looked at me and then looked me in the eyes. "For a kid I don't like, you're all right. You're interesting." he said. He extended a hand and closed it. I bumped my fist against his. "And our boyfriends are losers."

I nodded and looked over at them. "Acting like little kids." I said. I sat down on the love seat and leaned back. "I got abducted into a loony house."

* * *

leaving a cliffey.hahaha. tired still updating for the fans. till next time. 


	6. home

**i dont own naruto**

* * *

(Flashback) 

_Shikamaru looked at me and then looked me in the eyes. "For a kid I don't like, you're all right. You're interesting." he said. He extended a hand and closed it. I bumped my fist against his. "And our boyfriends are losers." _

_I nodded and looked over at them. "Acting like little kids." I said. I sat down on the love seat and leaned back. "I got abducted into a loony house."

* * *

_

(End flashback. regular POV)

Sasuke lifted his head and glared at us both. Both me and Shikamaru glared back. Sasuke just puffed his cheeks out and tried to act a little more superior. Naruto struggled under his knees. "Being a little kid is fun. Duh!" he said and went back to pounding on Naruto.

The other three boys looked at each other and shook their heads. "So Gaara how was your first night here?" Itachi asked. He stepped over his fighting brothers and sat on top Sasuke's bed.

"Pretty good. I slept through most of it. Which is thanks to Sasuke." Gaara said. His gaze flicked over to Sasuke. Wishing he could wrestle with the two boys but couldn't do to his current status.

"Why? Knock you out or rape you?" Itachi asked. He glanced over at his little brother and arched an eyebrow.

Gaara hesitated for a moment. To give both Uchiha's a scare. Sasuke got scared. "Gaara Kaze, don't you dare lie." Sasuke exclaimed. For a brief moment he let go of Naruto's head. Gaara laughed.

"He did neither. Since I was a little kid, I suffer from insomnia. But lately when ever I think about Sasuke I fall asleep easily. And it happened last night. Which was good because I was exhausted." he explained.

Itachi nodded and scratched his bare stomach. "Seems like my brother helps you out a lot. Kind of like a guardian angel. Who would've guessed? With his reputation. "Itachi said. He continued to rub his stomach. Which he now seemed very interested in. Gaara just shook his head and looked away.

Again it got very quiet in the room. Except for the sound of Sasuke and Naruto fighting each other. Even through all the noise Sasuke heard Gaara's stomach growl. Which even surprised him. "Hey Itachi, what's for lunch anyways? I have to keep panda man over there fed daily." Sasuke asked.

Gaara blushed. "Sasuke you sound like my mother." Gaara teased. Sasuke just smiled and sat down next to his lover.

Itachi stopped playing with his belly button and looked up dazed. Then it hit him that people were talking about him. "Actually me and Sasori are going out. You have to fend for yourself." Itachi said. He looked at his stomach one more time and then rolled off the bed. On his way out he kissed Sasuke's head again.

Sasuke growled and wiped his forehead. "I'm really starting to hate him doing that." He sulked and laid his head in Gaara's lap. "Now what are we going to do?"

Gaara smiled and stroked Sasuke's raven hair. "I know this place where we can go. If y'all are hungry. I personally know the chef." he said. Sasuke smiled.

"Wait you actually know people. That's a first. And a shocker." Naruto teased. He still lay out on the ground. Now the one still preoccupied with his stomach.

"Can I please beat him up?" Gaara asked. He gave Sasuke the puppy dog eyes.

"How are you feeling? Your ribs feeling okay?" Sasuke asked. Concern clearly in his voice. Gaara smiled at his concern.

"I feel fine. Please? He always beat me up. Can't I return the favor? I can main the killing" Gaara pleaded.

Sasuke smiled. "You are so lucky I know what maim means." Sasuke laughed. He lifted his head and Gaara jumped on Naruto.

"Shika. Save me!" Naruto whined.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at Sasuke. Shaking his head, he stood up. "Sorry Ice. He's my loser. I got to protect him." he said as he flung himself into the fight.

"Might as well join." Sasuke laughed to himself and plunged into the tangle of bodies. For close to ten minutes, all that could be heard from Sasuke's room was loud thumps and even louder swearing. After a few really loud swears, Neji and Kiba decided to see what was happening.

Cautiously, Kiba opened the bedroom door. Only to get knocked down by a tussling Gaara and Shikamaru. All three boys rolled around on the ground. Neji sighed and kicked them apart. Making sure not to kick the red head.

"Okay can the five knock it off. " Neji asked. Separating Sasuke and Naruto again. "I'm hungry. Where's big brother?"

Sasuke coughed a few times before answering. "Went on a date with Sasori. We have to fend for ourselves." He sat up and fixed his shirt.

"Great. Now what are we going to eat?" Neji whined. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Neji never whines. Ever. Neji thumped onto the bed.

"Sasuke, where's my cell phone. This whining is getting on my nerves." Gaara asked. He stood up and fixed himself. "On my dresser. Why?" Sasuke asked. He watched Gaara's face for signs of pain. He couldn't find any.

"I need it. I know a place where they have good food."Gaara said. Naruto was about to open his mouth when Sasuke glared at him. Gaara leaned against the wall and was silent for a while.

All the boys watched as Gaara played with his phone. They all figured he was texting because the phone never touched his ear. Smiling to himself he clicked the phone shut. "All right. It's set. We can head over if we want. "

"Where?" they all asked. Standing around Gaara in a semi circle. For the first time Gaara felt love.

Gaara just smiled more. "It's a surprise. C'mon, I'm hungry." Gaara leaned up off the wall and walked over to Sasuke. He leaned hard into him and traced a hand slowly down his thigh. Sasuke's eyes widened and he stared at the red. "What are you doing?" he asked. Having Gaara's hand so close to there was causing him pain.

"I want my keys." He said wickedly. He quickly kissed Sasuke and stood up. "We're taking my bike. You had my keys."

"Why can't we take the car?" Sasuke asked. Faking a whine.

"Because I want to take my bike. And besides," Gaara whispered huskily, "you'll be in the back."

Sasuke's eyes grew wider and he swallowed with some difficulty. He looked at the red with lust filled eyes. "After we eat, you're mine. "Sasuke whispered back. His voice rough and deep.

Gaara just smiled. He looked at the other boys. "What are you waiting for? Gentlemen start your engines." He laughed.

Everyone smiled and raced for their vehicles. Neji and Kiba went to the red Hummer. Shikamaru took his orange street bike. Naruto chose the black Magnum. Gaara and Sasuke took Gaara's black bike.

"Are you sure you can drive with your arm in a cast?" Sasuke asked. A little nervous.

Gaara tossed him a helmet and smiled. "Just trust. I've driven in far worst conditions. I would never let you get hurt, "he said as he climbed onto the bike. Sasuke got on behind Gaara."Hold on tight"

Revving the engines, the group roared out of the Uchiha compound. Gaara led the pack while Naruto trailed behind. Most of ride was easy going. Until Shikamaru challenged Gaara to race him. Said boy twisted the accelerator until they hit hundred and ten miles per hour. Sasuke was holing on tight and Gaara was wincing badly.

Finally Gaara turned down a quiet street. Sasuke recognized the posh neighborhood as Gaara's. He knew the picket fences, perfectly cut lawns and expensive cars all to well.

"Gaara what are we doing here? You promised you'd never come back here."Sasuke asked. Now he was mad. Gaara had promised never to return here. Now he gone behind his back and brought them all here.

"Sasuke please don't be mad. Zabuza isn't here. He went on a trip for 2 weeks." Gaara said. Pulling his helmet off. "Besides, every one, including you, was hungry. I know the cook."

"You could've told me. You scared me. I don't want him anywhere near you. "Sasuke said.

Gaara blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I just wanted everyone to be happy. I was stupid for not telling you," Gaara apologized.

Now Sasuke felt bad. "It's okay. Just don't scare me like that. You mean too much to me." He gently took Gaara's hand and squeezed it.

Gaara looked up and nodded. "C'mon. Now I'm really hungry from racing. "The six boys headed up the walk. Before Gaara could even touch the door knob, his sister threw it open. "Hey Temari. What's up?" Gaara asked casually. Like this is what he did every day.

Temari smiled and wiped her eyes. Then she hugged her little brother. Gaara felt wetness on his shoulder. "_Crying like usual"_ Gaara thought. "I thought you went away for good." She whispered.

"No I just had to leave for a little while. I'm not staying here anymore." Gaara said hugging his sister back hard.

"I'm glad you found someone to trust." Temari laughed. She let go and looked the group over. "Okay. You found a lot of people to trust."

"Yeah and we're all hungry." Gaara said laughing loudly. Temari stepped aside and let the group in. the house smelt like clean linen and chicken. "Is Kankuro cooking?" Gaara asked. Kiba and Naruto perked up.

"Kankuro is your brother?" they asked. Gaara nodded, confused. "Dude your brother is a racing legend. That's totally wicked."

"Okay Kankuro now has a fan club."Sasuke said. "And my brothers are the presidents."

"Well Gaara take your friends to your room until food is ready. Give them a feel of the house." Temari said. Nudging Gaara towards the stairs.

"Do I have to? It's not like we have pictures of me up on the wall? I barely exist in this house. "Gaara whined. Sasuke squeezed his hand. He calmed down.

"Quit whining, baby brother, I started to hang up some pictures up yesterday. After a very interesting phone call."Temari said.

"Why? The asshole will just tear them down again. Then beat the shit out of me."Gaara growled. He had the sudden urge to do the bad thing right there. But didn't have any on him.

"Just relax, Gaara. I'll tell you after we eat." Temari said. Then she grew serious. "Now go upstairs and show your friends your room."

"Whatever. C'mon guys. "Gaara said, heading up the stairs. The boys followed behind him up. Kiba trying to glimpse Kankuro.

As Gaara walked up the stairs, he saw his life in the walls. Temari really did start putting pictures up. Now he began to wonder. All ages of him were among the walls. Gaara at two with his teddy bear. His sixth birthday, when Zabuza tried to be nice, _"stupid asshole" _he thought sourly.

"Um…Gaara…is this you? Neji and Shikamaru asked together.

Gaara turned around slowly. "_She did not put that picture up?" _he thought to himself. Sure enough, the entire group was laughing at the four year old nude Gaara. He felt like he could die right there.

Sasuke saw Gaara's face and smiled wickedly. Going behind him, Sasuke slid his arms around the reds slim waist. Then leaned heavily into him. "Not bad for a little kid. It must've grown a little though." Sasuke whispered into Gaara's ear.

Gaara shivered and leaned back. "Is that all you can think about?" he asked. Breathing in Sasuke's Curve body spray. The smell making Gaara think bad thoughts too.

"Looking at that and seeing you now, hells yes. And I know you're thinking the same thing. So don't act so offended. "Sasuke laughed. He licked at Gaara's ear and raised goose bumps on said boys pale neck.

"Perv. Better watch out or you might rape me."Gaara teased. He pressed back onto Sasuke lower region.

"Can't rape the willing babe."Sasuke said and nipped at Gaara's ear again. "Come on guys. To the room." A few more laughs and dragging a certain raven away, Gaara got the group to his room. He was relieved to find everything how he left it.

"Your room is bigger then mine." Naruto whined. Gaara growled to himself. "_I can't take this whining much more!" _he swore inside his head.

"You're the one who picked that room, loser."Kiba said, hitting his brother on the head.

"I was smaller then. Everything was bigger then."Naruto said unhappily.

"Stop complaining, dobe. We could've given you a closet. Like your parents did," Sasuke said. Naruto frowned and looked away. A saddened look on his face.

"Ice. C'mon. That was low. You know how he doesn't like talking about them. He got it bad from them."Kiba said. he dropped to down next to Naruto and put an arm around his shoulders. "He was teasing baby bro. he wouldn't have done that."

"Yeah Naruto. You know I say things I don't mean. I would never do that to you. You're my biggest loser. And the best baby brother" Sasuke said. He actually sounded sincere.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. Hurt clearly in his eyes. "They were just as bad as panda man's father. I don't want to think about them." he said angrily.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was stupid."Sasuke exclaimed. He frowned and acted sad. Naruto just glared.

"Hey knuckle head." Gaara said. Naruto turned and looked at Gaara. "Want some pocky?" Naruto eyes grew wide at the sight of it.

"Give me some. Give me some." Naruto said excitedly. Gaara smiled and handed him the box. Naruto squealed again and glomped the red. When he finished, Naruto looked at Gaara seriously. "Sorry about all the beatings man. If I'd known what you went through, I wouldn't have done it."

"Yeah me either." Kiba said sheepishly.

Shikamaru sighed and nodded in agreement. Neji nodded also. His white eyes glowing brightly. Sasuke just smiled and leaned against the door. "Thanks guys. It means a lot to have you guys. Even though only three days ago you were kicking my ass." Gaara laughed.

"okay. Is this sappy sorry shit over with now?" Sasuke asked. Trying to act tough by glaring at them all. They al nodded. "Good. Guys it kills me to see a bunch of kids like us having a moment like that."

"Ice, get a heart. Or else Gaara will be loving an icicle." Neji joked. Ruffling Sasuke's hair.

"Ha-ha. Not funny." Sasuke mumbled and fixed his hair.

"Gaara foods done!" Kankuro called from the kitchen. "Coming!" Gaara shouted back.

He turned and sniffed the air like a dog. Kiba smiled and followed suit. "Now who's hungry? Let's go hunting."Gaara said. Everyone howled like a wolf and ran out the room. Then down to the dining room. Temari and Kankuro just smiled and set the food out.

* * *

all right another chapter. next one might have a lemon and the first appearance of shukaku...dum dum dum 

D.d


	7. dark pasts revealed

**all right sorry this chapter took so long to get poseted. some things have been going down and i've been having to fixing them. so here's the new chap. **

* * *

"What do you mean he's fucking leaving?" Gaara choked out. He put down his fork and stared hard at his sister. Confusion and hatred slowly starting to creep into his system.

"Zabuza's leaving. For good. And he's leaving me and Aniki the house." Temari said. She looked at Kankuro for help. He was occupied with his stomach. She just shook her head.

It was only the Kaze sibs and Sasuke left now. The others had left earlier for a game of football. Gaara thought the house felt empty again. But he just missed the others. They were a light to a darkened life. "But what about me? He has custody of me till I'm eighteen. That's another year from now!" Gaara cried.

"Gaara calm down. Kankuro's going to fight for your custody. Then you'll be ours. No more foster care. No more fear" she explained. She placed her hand over Gaara's and squeezed gently. Trying to soothe her brother.

"We have it all figured out, little brother. Don't worry." Kankuro said. He went back to playing with his stomach.

Gaara had the image of Itachi for a moment. What Kankuro was doing was reminding him of the older Uchiha. He shook his head to clear it. "But I am going to worry. If you don't win, I'm going to leave with him. I'll be dead before I reach eighteen. He threatens all the time to kill me." Gaara nearly screamed. He felt helpless and like a child again.

Temari squeezed tighter. "If we don't get custody of you a man named Itachi Uchiha said he'd fight for it. He's never lost a custody battle." she said. She smiled and tried to calm herself down.

Sasuke's ears perked up when he heard his brother's name. "Wait, my older brother said he'd take custody? Since when?" Sasuke asked. He looked at Temari for a few seconds.

"You're Itachi's little brother? No wonder you looked so familiar. I went to the academy with him. He talked about you a lot."Kankuro said. He smiled and took a sip of his soda.

"Oh. No wonder you know him. Famous punk ass." Sasuke said smiling. He was happy about Itachi being willing to help Gaara.

"But yeah. I ran into him the other day. We were talking and he mentioned your adoptive brothers. How he adopted them after something with the parents and the youngest son. The blonde haired kid that was staring at me all through dinner. So I told him about your situation and he said he'd help out if we needed it. "Kankuro explained.

"And we have everything all set. The court date is in two weeks. When Zabuza gets back. He doesn't know what's going on. He thinks it's a truancy hearing for you. Because you're absent from school a lot." Temari said happily.

"Two weeks? That's fast. It took Itachi two months before he could get a court date for me." Sasuke said. He sighed and finished off his meal.

"What you do?" Gaara asked as he poked his chicken around his plate. He glanced over at Sasuke. Studying the features of his face. The features he's learning to love.

Sasuke laughed and ruffled Gaara's hair. Gaara growled. "I didn't do anything. My father did. He killed my mom when I was five. Itachi was thirteen."

"Your dad killed your mom? Why?" Gaara asked. He stopped playing with his food. The entire table stopped to listen.

"I don't know for certain. It was all kind of a blur. She tried to stop him from hurting me. I did something. Something wrong but I was little. I didn't know any better. She tried to protect me but he got to her instead. He could've stopped at any moment. But he just kept coming." Sasuke recalled. He paused and took a sip of his water.

Gaara slipped his cold hand into Sasuke's warm one. "What happened? Where you go?" Gaara said. He moved his thumb gently over Sasuke's palm.

"I went into a foster family for a while. I was alone a lot during that time. The court system didn't know whether or not to put me in Itachi's custody. Because he was only thirteen. Then Kakashi and Iruka said they'd help out until Itachi was sixteen. Then he would full custody of me." Sasuke explained smiling.

Gaara felt a familiar pain for the raven. The feeling of being all alone. "Guess we went through the same thing hu?" Gaara asked. He smiled sadly.

"You could say that about the whole gang too. That's why we're friends. We were kids that no one wanted. Itachi just took us all home. Called us the cardboard box gang. We never really had a home." Sasuke laughed.

Temari and Kankuro nodded silently. "Well that basically settles everything. If you guys are done, just wash the plates please," Temari said.

Gaara nodded and stood up. He glanced at Sasuke, and then walked to the kitchen. He heard Sasuke follow. He smiled and turned the water on.

"Your brother sure can cook. That chicken was delicious." Sasuke said. He stepped behind Gaara and laid his dish in the sink. Then he leaned heavily into Gaara. Watching out for his ribs. "But you're more delicious."

"You are such a fiend."Gaara smiled. He ground his backside into Sasuke and attempted to spin around. Sasuke kept him pinned like that. "Sasuke" he whined.

"What?! Just getting used to the view." Sasuke joked. He pushed back a little and allowed Gaara to turn around. He smiled innocently. "Not my fault."

Gaara pouted. Sasuke almost lost control. "What if I don't wanna be on the bottom?" he asked. Sasuke noticed the devilish smirk on his lips.

"We could switch positions, of course. I like different." Sasuke said. He leaned in and kissed Gaara's lips.

Gaara smirked and kissed back. He slowly snaked his casted arm towards Sasuke's lower region. His hand ghosted over his fly. Sasuke stiffened and his breathing speeded up. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked through the kiss. He looked into Gaara's eyes. Cheeks burning and ragged breathing.

"Your fly is down."Gaara smirked. He pulled the metal zipper up. Face about the burst from laughing. He kissed Sasuke's shocked lips and smiled. "Do you really think I'd do something like that in my kitchen?"

Sasuke blushed deep red and looked down. "Guess I am a fiend. But it's your fault. If you weren't so hot, I'd be able to control myself." He whined.

"Now you know my problem. We're even now." Gaara said. He winked and started to wash the dishes. Sasuke dried and put the dishes away. They talked about nothing in particular. But mostly on Gaara's drawings. Gaara had to explain the meanings of some.

"So what now?" Sasuke asked, handing Gaara a towel to dry his hands.

"I don't know. Up to you. I'm cool with anything. As long as I'm with you." Gaara said. He tossed the towel on the counter and put away the last cup. Then walked back into the living room and sank into the dark red couch. "Never sat in here before."

"Why not? This couch is so comfortable." Sasuke asked. He sat down and pulled Gaara close to him. Gaara laughed. "What?"

"Your hands are freezing. And Zabuza wouldn't let me sit in here. Guess I wasn't good enough. "Gaara stated. He cuddled closer to Sasuke and breathed in deeply. "You smell like strawberries."

Sasuke laughed strongly. The noise sent vibrations down Gaara's spine. He shivered and snuggled even closer. "You cold Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. I'm warm enough."Gaara said. He sighed and looked up at Sasuke. "I'm bored now. I want to do something."

"What do you want me to do? I don't know what to do!" Sasuke whined. He puffed his cheek out and looked away.

"I could show you this place me and Shukaku used to go" Gaara said. He brought a hand up and traced his tattoo.

Sasuke looked down at Gaara. "Who the hell is Shukaku?" he asked. His own hand tracing Gaara's tattoo. Sasuke shivered this time.

"My teddy bear. Didn't you see him when you took me to your house?"Gaara asked.

"I didn't see any bear. I was paying more attention to you. Just to let you know." Sasuke said. His fingers stopped tracing. "Where was he last?" Gaara sat up and thought back.

"He was on my bed. In the corner. Unless he fell off."Gaara said. "I gotta get him."

Before Sasuke could reply, Gaara took off up the stairs. Sasuke smiled and followed his lover back to his room. When he re-entered the room, all he saw has Gaara's ass in the air. Another dose of naughtiness filled his head. "You really shouldn't put your butt up like that. Someone could easily kick it." Sasuke joked.

Gaara's voice was muffled with his head under the bed. "Don't even think about it." He wiggled back and sat down on his butt. Shukaku the bear in his hands. "Found him."

Sasuke smiled and sat down next to Gaara. "So who is he?" he asked. He pointed the worn out bear in his lover's hands.

"My mom gave to me when I was born. She made it by hand. I never went anywhere with out him. But them my mom died. My dad tired to take him away," Gaara explained. He paused and ran a hand over his cut arm. "He said I was too old for him. I cried for three days straight until he gave him back. Dad died a month later. I was five years old. Both parents gone." Gaara stared at the wall and rubbed his arms.

"Did you like your dad? How he die?" Sasuke asked. He moved so he sat with Gaara in between his legs. Gaara cuddled into Sasuke again.

"Yeah I like him. He was cool. All I remember is his hair. It was just like mine. Even though everyone called him a badass, he loved me. Us. A lot. I really miss him." Gaara smiled at the image of his father. "He died after getting shot. He was walking me to preschool. Some guy lost his kid and went on a rampage. Saw me and my dad and shot him. Right in front of me." Gaara sniffed. Tears falling.

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat. Gaara felt the pain too. The pain of a good life torn away from him. The feeling of empty house with out no parent love. Only siblings to take care of you. He wrapped his arms around both Gaara and Shukaku. "You don't need to say anymore. I understand the feeling. I don't want you sad."

Gaara smiled and wiped his eyes. He looked back at Sasuke. He was surprised to see tears falling from his eyes. "I usually never cry. Ever. But in the past three days, I've cried enough for a lifetime. And I never thought I'd see you cry."

"Then no more tears. I don't want you to drown. Besides its okay to cry. It's letting your soul be cleaned. I cry all the time."Sasuke said. He played a little with one of the bear's paws. "I have a teddy bear too. His name is Kitsune. Naruto gave him to me when we were seven. I still have him."

"You cry? No way. Uchiha Sasuke does not cry. Not that he doesn't. He can't."Gaara joked. He saw the little hurt in Sasuke's eyes. He frowned. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. That wasn't right."

"Hey its okay. I usually don't admit it. Most people wouldn't believe I cry a lot. It just gets so tough sometimes. I don't know how to deal. And I have something else to tell you Gaara."Sasuke whispered, pulling the red closer to him. "I cut just like you once. When I thought I couldn't deal anymore. But I went to the forbidden place. Where the skin is the thinnest."

Gaara turned around slightly. He stared into the ravens eyes. All he was saying was true. Gaara could see that. But what he couldn't understand was what pushed the boy to that? "Why would you do that? Your life seems so perfect. What was wrong?"

Sasuke sighed heavily. Wiping his eyes he noticed the eyeliner on his hands. "I got into some heavy drugs. And started to bad things. Itachi almost lost me. I was on acid and got into a huge fight with him and Naruto. Busted dobe's jaw and gave him a concussion. Itachi broke his arm and then broke mine to stop me. I almost killed him. All because I wasn't strong enough to stop myself." Sasuke sobbed onto Gaara's back.

Gaara finished turning around and embraced Sasuke tightly. Said boy kept crying onto his shoulder. Holding tight and not wanting to let go. "I'm weak. I'm weak." he kept repeating. Gaara rubbed his back and tried to calm him down. "You're not weak. You stopped doing it didn't you. You were strong enough to stop. I'm the weak one. I never stopped. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be doing it. You were strong. "

Sasuke sniffed and leaned back. "You aren't weak. You just didn't have someone to tell you not to do it. To stop before you got hurt. Itachi and Naruto did that. They stopped me from doing it anymore. And I'm going to stop you from doing it to. I don't want to lose you. Like I lost my parents. I'm afraid of being alone."

Gaara felt his chest swell. Finally he felt complete. He hated being alone too. Was so frightened of it that it kept him awake at night. "Don't worry Sasuke. I won't ever let you feel that. I hate the feeling too. The feeling of being alone and not being able to stop it. I love you and I will stand by you forever. No one can stop that."

Sasuke smiled and kissed Gaara's tattoo. "I love you too Gaara. Forever and always. You mean the world to me. Together we'll stand through everything. I promise." Sasuke said defiantly. He pulled Gaara tighter and squeezed him.

Gaara yelped. "Still sore. But all good. But c'mon. We going out for now. Just the two of us." Gaara said. Sasuke smirked. "Don't forget Shukaku."Sasuke laughed. "Okay three of us. But not more tears for now okay."

"Okay."Sasuke agreed. He wiped his eyes and stood up. Then he helped Gaara up. He looked him over. "You look all innocent when you cry. Like you're a little kid."

"I never really grew up." Gaara laughed.

"Good. I hate serious guys. They bored me. Now you know why me and Shino never became friends. The guy never talks. It gets on my nerves."Sasuke whined. He stomped his foot and huffed. Now he was acting like a little kid.

"Well I'm glad I give you that. I love you so much, Sasuke." Gaara smiled. He picked Shukaku up and put him in a back pack. "Now to the secret spot."

* * *

**okay. to all readers. if theres aything you want to see in the story, just message me. i'm all for idea's. thank you for helping.**

**D.d**


	8. middle of nowhere

**Sorry for the wait. the reason why was in the author note.**

* * *

After three wrong turns and a short bike race, the couple arrived at Gaara's secret spot. When he first got off the bike he had to stop himself from dieing of laughter. "I can't believe you almost got us lost. I told you left. Left." Gaara gasped out. Sasuke glared at him.

"That was not my fault. I thought you said right. Not left." Sasuke whined. Gaara's eye twitched. "I can not take this whining anymore. I don't care who's doing it, I WILL kill them." Gaara thought. "Are you even listening to me?" Sasuke continued to whine.

"To tell you the truth, no. I was thinking that if I hear another person whine like a girl, I'm going to kill them." Gaara said simply. Sasuke's went wide and white. "Don't worry I wont kill you. You're too valuable to me."

Sasuke's eyes went back to normal and he smiled, embarrassed. "Okay. Good. Now where to? All I see is a dirt trail and a bunch of trees. We're in the middle of nowhere. " Sasuke said looking around. They really were in the middle of nowhere. Close to the outskirts of Kohona.

Gaara smiled and pulled his bag over his shoulder. Then stepped to the beginning of the trail. "Follow me okay? It's just a tad bit of a walk." He held out his hand and smiled even more innocently.

Sasuke melted. "You are so lucky I love you. Or else I'd steal the bike and leave you here." he said as he took hold of Gaara's hand. The couple started to walk down the shaded path.

"You wouldn't have gotten out the parking lot however. If you really wanted to leave me here." Gaara said. Sasuke looked at him confused. "I have the keys. So if you want to get technical, I'd be leaving you here."

Sasuke stopped. "Would you really leave me here?" he asked. Smiling slightly and doing the puppy dog eyes. Gaara this time had the dose of naughtiness. He shook his head no. Sasuke laughed and pulled Gaara close to him. "Knew you wouldn't leave me here. Love me too much, hu?"

Gaara wiggled away and laughed. "No. I need a place to stay. And food. You're just an added bonus." Gaara teased. Then took off running down the trail.

"Why you little loser! I'm going to get you. I swear I will." Sasuke shouted after at Gaara's back. He smile and chased after the panda man.

Gaara smiled and ran a little. There was no way Sasuke would ever catch up with him. He knew the trail all to well. And besides, he was the fastest kid in his entire school. "Should've been on the track team. Then maybe we wouldn't suck in that sport." Gaara thought smiling. But then he remembered why he wasn't on the track team. Neji and Kiba. "Maybe next year."

Smiling even more, Gaara turned onto another trail. He crouched down next to a bush and slowed his breathing. "Sasuke will never find me here. He'll just follow the trail and probably get lost." Gaara giggled to himself.

Sure enough, five minutes later, Sasuke ran by the hidden Gaara. Not realizing that Gaara wasn't in front of him. He went a few more feet before it finally hit him. Sasuke spun on his heels and looked around. "Gaara?! Where are you?" Sasuke shouted.

Gaara giggled quietly from where he was hiding. He could see Sasuke perfectly from where he was. How the raven looked was priceless. The look of confusion and defeat. "I'll just stay like that for a moment." Tick. Tick. Tick. "Okay. Moment over."

Creeping silently from the bushes. Making sure he kept half way hidden, crept closer to Sasuke. When he was in reach, he prepared to pounce. Only to hear, "Don't even think about it panda man." Gaara deflated. "How'd you know?"

Sasuke turned around smiling. "I'm just good like that. Sorry to burst your bubble again." Gaara growled and stomped his foot. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Now who's whining?"

Gaara deflated again and looked at Sasuke. "Technically I didn't say anything. So it wasn't whining. C'mon." He lifted his hand again and glanced down the path. "It's just a little further down."

Sasuke opened his mouth to complain but then closed it quickly. "I value my life too much to whine." Sasuke laughed to himself.

For the rest of the trail, the pair walked in silence. Sasuke continuing with his intake of the scenery. Gaara just kept replaying the lunch over in his head. Smiling at certain parts. But the one thing he kept wondering about was Naruto's past. "What did his parents do to him? How could a kid so happy have a dark past like mine?" Gaara thought to himself.

The sound of Sasuke whistling shook Gaara from his thoughts. They had finally reached the spot. Gaara smiled and looked at Sasuke. Now this look was priceless. The look of awestruck.

"You like it?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke turned his head and looked into green eyes. "It's beautiful," he whispered and kissed Gaara's tattoo. Then he turned back to the spot. It wasn't really much. Just the shore of the great lake in Kohona. But with the sun shining on it, it made the raven's heart race. "I never knew this place existed. I knew of the lake, but have never came to it before."

Gaara laughed and plopped down in the sand. He took off his bag and set it next to him. "Not too many people know of this place. I've been coming here for a long time. It's peaceful."

Sasuke nodded and sat down on a rock shaded by a weeping tree. "I've never heard this kind of silence before. But let me guess one thing, panda." Gaara was really starting to like that nickname. He inclined his head listening. "You started to come here when Zabuza started to beat you right?"

Gaara blushed and looked at the water. "Yeah. How you know?" he asked. Looking back again.

"Naruto used to the same thing. But he would go to the park. That's where I found him. Huddled against a tree and covered in snow. Busted lip and black eye. Me and him have been best friends ever since. Since we were six." Sasuke explained.

Gaara nodded and started to pull of his shoes and socks. Sasuke looked at him confused. "I always wade in the water when I come here. The water is perfect this time of year," he smiled. He stuck his socks into his shoes and rolled up his jeans. Revealing pale scared legs.

"You are the weirdest kid in this village. And I totally love it. Please don't ever change." Sasuke said happiness clearly in his voice.

Gaara smiled sweetly and stepped into the waters path. The crystal blue water lapped gently against his legs. Bending down, Gaara scooped up a handful of wet stones. Holding one in his hand, Gaara smiled in contentment. Then he threw the stone, skipping it. It bounced four times before finally disappearing.

"That was good. I never could skip them. They always seemed to sink instead of skip." Sasuke said. He frowned and tried to act emo again. Gaara shook his head and splashed some water at Sasuke. The Uchiha yelped and scampered back. "That's cold!"

"I thought you liked the cold, Ice. And besides, it's not that cold." Gaara teased. He heard Sasuke growl. Then he tossed another stone.

"Its still cold." Sasuke grumbled.

"Loser!" Gaara said. He stepped a little further into the water. Gaara breathed in heavily. It smelt like summer. And that meant summer term started soon. "Oh wait. They're only a month away." Gaara thought to himself.

Gaara was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Sasuke approach. The raven smiled wickedly and tackled the younger boy. They both fell into a heap in the water. Gaara pinned beneath Sasuke's legs again. "You're right. It's not that cold." Sasuke stated.

"Why did you do that? Now I'm all wet." Gaara whined. Sasuke just smiled and tried to act innocent. Gaara glared up at him. Sasuke just returned the icy cold stare. "I hate you."

"I know you do. And I love you." Sasuke smiled, lowering his face close to Gaara's. Gaara looked up into the onyx eyes. They held a certain spark to them now. A spark Gaara wanted to turn into a flame. "Why do you stare into my eyes so much, panda?"

Gaara blushed. Busted. He smiled. "They enchant me. Like I can't look away. They're magnet. I'm stuck. I can't help it." Gaara admitted.

Sasuke kissed Gaara's tattoo. Making the red shiver. "I love it when you talk like that. It reminds me of poetry.

"I'll remember to talk like that more often. If you love it so much." Gaara laughed and kissed Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke laughed also and kissed back gently. Unlike the other kisses, this was slow and full with passion. Both boys knew it. Sasuke personally wanted Gaara to see that he could gentle and slow. Not forcing or intentional of doing anything really big.

After a while the kiss came apart. Gaara whimpered softly. Sasuke smirked and raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter red? Don't want me to stop?" he asked huskily.

"No." Gaara whispered back. Sasuke was shocked. He definitely was not expecting to get that response. And finally, did he lose the control he had.

"Well, I'll give you something else to miss."

Sasuke slowly moved his hand to Gaara's waist. He slipped his hand under the wet shirt and felt the bare skin there. Sasuke shivered himself and ghosted his fingertips over Gaara's stomach. Gaara's breathing quickened and he stared into Sasuke's eyes again. When Sasuke touched Gaara's belly button, he laughed. Causing the Uchiha to do it again.

"That tickles!" Gaara gasped out. Sasuke just smirked wider. He pulled the shirt up and wiggled down. "What are-" Gaara began but stopped when he felt Sasuke's warm tongue on his stomach. More specifically his belly button.

Sasuke growled playfully and just smirked again. (A/N: I know I've said that enough this chapter!) He flicked his tongue in and out of the crevice. Causing the red to moan and wiggle beneath him. "If he's like this with just this, what's going to happen if I go a step further?" Sasuke thought wickedly to himself. He just continued with raping Gaara's naval.

As Sasuke kept Gaara's mind occupied with the naval raping, he sneakily slipped his hand into Gaara's jeans. Smiling devilishly, he grasped Gaara's member. Said boy bucked at the unknown intrusion of his pants. "Sas- Sasuke, what are you doing?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke lifted his head and looked the red in the eyes. "Giving you something to really whimper for" he said seductively. Gaara gulped. "Well that is, if it's okay with you, of course?"

"Am I saying stop?" Gaara asked. He pulled Sasuke up roughly by his shirt front. Before the raven could say anything, Gaara crashed their lips together.

Sasuke just fell into the kiss and moved his hand up Gaara's length. Gaara moaned and kissed harder. The sound sent vibrations down Sasuke's spine. So he continued on with the motions. "Gaara" Sasuke mumbled through the kiss.

"What?" Gaara asked. Voice hard and raspy. Sasuke pulled back but kept his hand moving.

"I want to wait. I don't want to do the whole nine yards just yet. Because well…"Sasuke said softly. Gaara squirmed beneath him more.

"Well what?" he questioned. He could slowly feel himself building up. He watched the raven closely. Sasuke was contemplating something. "Sasuke, spit it out."

"I want to wait to because I've never gone the whole nine before." Sasuke admitted. His face blushed deep red and he looked away. But kept up with the motions.

Gaara moaned again before saying anyhting. The feeling he was feeling was completely new to him. And he was enjoying it pretty bad. "Damn that hand. And the boy who owns it!" Gaara thought to himself. "You're telling me you're still a virgin?" Gaara asked lightly.

Sasuke blushed even deeper. But he looked Gaara in the eye. "So what if I am? I wanted to wait for someone specail. I know, now you think I'm a loser." Sasuke said. To gain back control he quickned his rhymth.

"Oh my god" Gaara gasped out. He glared up at the raven. Said boy just smiled. Sasuke quicken his pace again. Gaara bucked. "Sas- Sasuke" Gaara almost screamed.

"Yes? You liking this Gaara?" Sasuke purred. He knew Gaara was close to bursting. He could see it in his eyes. Feel his body getting tenser beneath me. How he kept bucking at my touches.

"I. Am. Not. Answering. That." Gaara ground out. then he finally let go. Coating my hand in a creamy white substance. Gaara shuddered aND closed his eyes. "Never mind. That should answer it."

"Yeha it did. How that feel?" Sasuke asked. He pulled his hands back out and washed it in the water. And he sat back on his butt.

Gaara calmed his beating heart. Then he sat up and looked at Sasuke. A grin creeping up on his face. "I have to admit, that was good. And I can't belive you're still a virgin." Gaara admitted.

Sasuke smiled and stood up. Without saying anyhting he stripped to his boxers and dove deeper into the water. "Might as well swim. Now that I'm all worked up." Sasuke said. He swam a few feet away and turned back. "Come swim with me, panda man."

Gaara shook his head and stood up. he also stripped out of his soggy clothes and dove into the water. "You are so lucky I brought extra clothes, you loser."

"Whatever. Lets enjoy this day while we have and hope more come to us."Sasuke said, kissing Gaara lightly and then swimming away. "Show me what you got red head. Swimming is my thing."

"I accecpt that challenge, Uchiha. And you're in for it. I'm nasty at swimming. Along with football and running."Gaara said. Face in an uncontrolled smiled.

Sasuke just laughed and swam away. Gaara happily followed behind him. For the two teens, there was nothing else in the world. No fathers. No court dates. No school. No past and no future. Only each other and the water. And thats all they needed.

* * *

Diz- okay there's the chapter. sorry if it isn't what you expected. I'll try to make the next chapter better.

Sasuke- do i get more Gaara in the next chapter?

Diz- i'll think about it

Sasuke- please::gives me the puppy eyes::

Diz- ::sprays with water:: down boy

Gaara-please review


	9. parlay and the love

(week later)

Gaara and Naruto sat in front of the TV in Sasuke's room playing the new Halo three. So far Gaara was winning and Naruto was not likeing it. Said boy kept complaining and trying to make the red mess up. Both boys had become the bestest of friends. Always together and laughing for some unknown reason. Both of the boys partners even enjoyed the sudden friendsship between them.

"Hey, panda, where did Sasuke and the others go?" Naruto asked, pausing the game. Gaara dropped his controler and looked at the blonde. Pausing to think about it. "Earth to panda!" Naruto said rapping his knuckles against the reds head.

Gaara shrunk back from Naruto. Swatting the hand away. "Ummm. I don't know. Something about something, getting something and blowing something up and that they'd be home later on." Gaara said rubbing his head in thought. Something he had picked up from Naruto.

Naruto smiled widely. "That had to be the most confusing thing I ever heard. And the funny thing is, I understood it all!" Naruto laughed. The laughing was contagious. It spread to Gaara and didn't stop.

As soon as the laughing started to die down, Naruto started to do imitations of his four older brothers. Which Gaara thoguht were really good. Especially the one of Sasuke. The frown was the exact copy. So of course it was the same for Itachi. By the time the blonde had finished, Gaara was sore from laughing.

"How did we even get into imitations? That was so random." Gaara asked. After he recovered his loss of breath due to laughing. He fell back onto his back and spread his arms out wide. Even with the lack of a shirt he was burning now. "Turn the AC higher will you, Lord Loudmouth?"

Naruto fake pouted. "How did I get stuck with that nickname?" The pout disappeared qiuckly."But did you enjoy the skit? I've doing those since Sasuke's family took me and my bro's in. Just something I always knew how to do." He leaned over and crank the AC to the fullest."Sasuke will love you even more now. He loves the cold"

"I know. Its kind of distrubing. I guess that why they call him Ice."Gaara smiled. Thinking off his cold looking but warm hearted boyfreind. He glanced over at Naruto, who had suddenly become quiet. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up.

Naruto half smiled. "We don't call him Ice becasue he likes the cold. Itachi actually gave him that nickname. After his mom died and his dad went to prison, Sasuke almost just gave up. He didn't like anyone. He wanted revenge for his mother. He just drew into his self and never came back out for a year. His heart had turned to ice."The blonde frowned and looked at the red. Gaara caught the sincerity in his eyes. "It's so weird. This whole family has the darkest of dark past and we're all drawn together becasue of it."

"Yeah you could say that. I would never have thought Sasuke, Kiba or even you could have a had a life like mine. I thought only kids like me had family like that. You guys all seemed so perfect. I always admired you." Gaara said. He dazed off in memories for a minute. He was pulled back when he felt Naruto's arm on his shoulder.

"But we should have admired you. Look at what you did! You survived..What?...Nearly 12 years of double beatings? That had to take balls and bravery to never quit. None of us would have been able to do that." Naruto paused. Scratching his chin in mock thought. "Well maybe Kiba could have. He's thick enough to not run away." the blonde said is in a mocking voice.

Gaara smiled again. The blonde always tried to make sure Gaara was always smiling. It didn't take much.Just the things he did were funny enough themselves. "Hey if it wasn't for you guys, I may not have been tough enough to withstand the double beatings. You guys may have helped. You guys made me tough. So I could stand all the pain." Gaara exclaimed.

Naruto grinned like a little kid. "Well if you put it that way. Now I feel better. So can I stop trying to make you forgive me for doing it?" Naruto asked. He gave Gaara the innocent smile and wide blue eyes.

Gaara mockingly growled and tackled the blonde. Something he picked up as a hobby. "I never said you had to keep apologizing to me. You already did. So stop trying to. Or I'll have to return the favor of the beatings!" Gaara laughed and playfully punched the blonde.

"That's it Kaze! You're done for! No one messes with Lord Loudmouth and lives to tell the tale!" Naruto shouted in a kingly manner. Gaara smiled and let the blonde up. But grabbing a pillow in the process. "You dare challenge me to a pillow war. You are crazy."

Gaara laughed maniacally. Just to add to the mood."Crazy as fuck, you could say.What are you scared? Battle me to see who is better." Gaara said. He arched his brows and made his eyes go wide. Naruto grabbed a pillow and charged the red. The pillow war had begun.

* * *

Itachi, with a slight smile on his face, listened to the noise coming from his brothers bedroom. It was only him, Naruto and the newly added member, Gaara, home. Sasori was working at the library. Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru went to beat some kid up. Something about the kid owing them money and hurting Naruto. Itachi had just dismissed the thought. Not really wanting to know. Kiba was somewhere with his friends.

"- you braindead blondie, that was a shoe. Not a pillow!" Gaara shouted loudly. Naruto faking crying and the sound of running feet could be heard following it. "Don't hurt me! I call parlay!" Naruto cried and ran into Itachi's study. A pillow covering his head.

"We're not pirates numbskull. You can't call the terms of parlay into the pillow war." Gaara laughed and attempted to tackle the blonde again. Not realizing that the oldest Uchiha was in the room. Both boys fell in a heap at Itachi's feet.

Said male looked down at the tussling teens. For a second he could not tell who's body belonged to whom. That was how bad the two were tangled in each other. "If you keep this up, Gaara, you WILL break some more bones yourself." Itachi said. Attempting to seperate the two. It worked some what. Now he could tell the heads apart,atleast.

"Since when were you home? If I had known I would have made you make me ramen earlier." Naruto laughed and attempted to get untangled. Which turned out semi tough. Finally they did get seperate and they were hot all over again.

"I came into the room an hour ago. Asking if you wanted anything to eat. You said no. So I came in here. And have been here listening to you two have a lovely pillow war. Hoping neither one of you got stuck in the bathroom again." Itachi laughed. Recalling the last pillow war. But among the entire group.

Gaara blushed and rubbed his head embarrassed. He was the one who got stuck in the bathroom. It wasn't his fault. The door locked from the outside. Seriously, who puts a lock on the OUTSIDE of the door? He had been here almost a week and he still didn't know which room to avoid. Or bathrooms that locked on the outside. The house was just to big.

"So can you make me ramen now?" Naruto asked. He pulled the innocent smile on Itachi. It must have worked because Itachi smiled more. Naruto squealed and ran out the study. Itachi just looked at the red. "You want anything? Now that he has me cooking."

"I'm going to take a shower and change. I can make myself a sandwhich later on if I get hungry." Gaara said. He pulled his baggy pants up and smiled. "Thanks anyways." Itachi smiled and walked out. Gaara followed but went upstairs instead of to the kitchen.

It was quiet again up there. Now with Itachi and Naruto on the entire other half of the house. For some reason, Gaara didn't like the silence. He had gotten so used to the house being loud that quietness unnerved him. So to beat the lack of noise, he popped in a mix CD and glared around the room. "C'mon silence, beat that." Gaara said to the empty room.

Smiling to his own childish behavior, Gaara went to the closet. Deciding what to wear again. He knew he had to mean look menacning. Even if he wasn't. He had a reputation to maintain. Scanning the rack with a frown,Gaara bobbed his head to the music. Social Suicide by Bad Religion. "Would being me AND dating the youngest Uchiha be considered soicial suicide?" Gaara wondered out loud. "Oh wait. I had to have friends BEFORE that to it be considered."

Chuckiling to himself, Gaara pulled out a black hoodie tshirt with no sleeves, tan cargo shorts and a black wife beater. It was semi-menacning alteast. After getting his clothes, Gaara headed for the bathroom. Making sure the music was loud enough to hear first. Then he headed for the shower. His second favoirite place in the house.

"_Hmmm. Lets see. Strawberry like Sasuke or my regular stuff?" _Gaara thought. Trying to decide which shampoo to use. "_Lets just stick to tradition_."(**A/N:i know Gaara is completely losing it! 0.o)** Tossing his clothes on the counter, Gaara caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was surprised when he saw how well the scars and bruises had faded. The biggest scar was now just a faded white line that ran through his right eye. "_Now I'm scarface_."Gaara thought at his scarred face.

Leaning slightly to the left, Gaara reached in and turn the water on. Making sure it wasn't ice cold or burning hot. He had learned the hard way on that one. When it was just right, he closed the shower curtain and stripped down. Tossing his dirty clothes in the hamper and then finally getting in the shower. Which for some reason reminded him of Sasuke.

Since the day at the lake, the two boys smiled everytime they went in the shower or the pool. '_Perverted minds I'm taking it. They did something and are not telling us!' _Naruto had whined when they got back. All Sasuke and Gaara could do was smile. It was their dirty little secret. Gaara smiled at the little joke between them.

* * *

Sasuke yawned as he walked into the mansion. It had been a long day and he had woken up earlier then usual too. Now he was looking forward to a shower and watching a movie with Gaara. Just the thought of the red brought a smile to his face. His dark angel. His demon lover.

"Hey Sasuke what you smirking about?" Neji asked. Stepping behind his brother and looking in the ravens directed gaze. Not seeing anything, Neji sighed and looked at Shikamaru. "He's in Gaara world right now."

Shikamaru laughed and rolled his eyes. "Awh well. I used to be in Naruto world though. Remember that."Shikamaru smiled. Which reminded him that he hadn't seen the blonde all day. In other words he was craving a sweet and spicy make out session with the blonde. "I'm going to find Naruto." Without another word, Shikamaru disappeared up the stairs.

Sasuke stayed where he was. Starring off into space, smirk on his lips."Am I the only straight one in this family." Neji cried out and he faked to cry. For a second he thought the world froze. Then all at once, he could hear all his brothers shout "YES!" at the same time. "Oh bite me will you."

"Where and when, little brother?" Itachi's voice asked. Neji turned and looked at the kitchen. Itachi stood, bare chested, in the doorway. "Whats wrong with Ice?"

Neji smiled. "He's in Gaara world. He'll be back in a few minutes. Feel free to leave a message." Neji said in an answering machine sort of voice.

Itachi smiled wickedly. "I know something that will snap him out of it." Smirking, the older Uchiha walked to his younger brother. Glancing back at the brunette, he smirked yet again. "Sasuke. Gaara's upstairs in the shower. Just waiting for you. Don't keep him waiting" Itachi whispered into his ear.

Sasuke's ears perked up. Gaara? Shower? Why was he still standing there? His angel was waiting. Then he realized what Itachi was doing."You guys are dorks." he growled and ran up the stairs. The sound of his brothers laughing following him. "You will pay for that!"

Slowing to a normal walk, Sasuke entered his room. Music was playing and the closet was open. So Gaara was in the shower. A predatory look tugged at Sasuke's face. But thinking, he put a stopper into those idea's. Gaara deserved his privacy in the shower at least. "_I'll just wait till he gets out to molest him." _Sasuke thought.

Smiling widely now, Sasuke turned the music on full blast and closed the door. With an assuring click, the door was locked. "_Just so the guys will leave me alone_." Sasuke thought. Now humming softly to himself, he decided to get change out of his sweaty clothes. Still hot from the fight.

Tugging his sodden black tank top off, Sasuke just tossed it on the floor. Going to his dresser, he pulled out a dark blue shirt with a wide collar. He had no idea where the shirt had come from but it looked loose and comfortable. Next he rifled through his closet for a pair of pants. Then thinking about the weather, decided on a pair of shorts instead. Not being able to find his favorite pair, Sasuke growled.

"The shorts you like are in your pile of clean clothes on the bed, by the way."Gaara soft voice said. Sasuke jumped and bumped his head against the door handle. Gaara giggled and walked over to the seething raven. "Sorry if I scared you."

Sasuke removed his upper body from the closet and looked at the red. Glaring death rays at the younger teen without realizing it. Gaara flinched as if slapped and took a step back. Dropping his head quickly. Sasuke frowned and wondered why Gaara had flinched. Then he realized that he was glaring. "Gaara I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Its okay." Gaara mumbled. He looked up sheepishly and smiled awkwardly. Hair flat and plastered to his head becasue of the shower. "How was your day?" Gaara asked. Voice low and gentle now. Sasuke frowned more and filled the gap between the two. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around the red. Gaara just smile and fell into the warm embrace of the one person he ever felt cared for him.

"I'm sorry for glaring. Its been a long day. I thought about you all day though."Sasuke mumbled into Gaara's wet hair. Taking a deep breath, he smelt the shampoo Gaara had decided to use. It smelt like Gaara's body spray. "You smell really good."

Gaara smiled and buried his face into Sasuke's neck. Smelling his musky scent. "You do too. How did the fight go?" he asked. Gaara pulled back and looked into the onyx eyes of his lover. Sasuke seemed shocked that he knew about the fight. " You may not know it but I'm always there. I know everything."

Sasuke just smiled and kissed Gaara's tattoo. "My little sneaky angel. How long have you been doing that for hu?" he asked. He let go of the red and sat down on the bed. Gaara smiled and sat down behind him. Pulling him close.

"Since I first met you. So I'd say about twelve years. Roughly. You'd be amazed what being silent can do." Gaara smirked. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and entwined their fingers." I found out so much about you and your friends. And I mean alot."

Sasuke shivered and twisted to look at the red. "Like what?" he asked. Concern in his eyes. "_How much did he know about me before we officially meet?"_ Sasuke thought.

"That you hate spiders. Naruto hates broccoli. Shikamaru believed in the toothfariy until he was ten. And Kiba screams like a little girl." Gaara stated. He knew he could keep going. But he really did not want to relive any of the other memories. They usaully ended with Sasuke and his friends beating him up. "Why do you think it was so easy to get your hands on me to beat me up? I was always there."

Sasuke nodded and thought of what the red had said. It was true. It was always easy to find the boy. He was always just right next to where they were. Silent and alone." But why would you always follow us? If you knew how it would end?" Sasuke asked, puzzled.

"I wanted to be accepted by you guys. I was alone and I just wanted friends. You seemed like you would be cool to hang with. So I thought if I withstanded your beatings, you'd let me hang with you." Gaara admitted sheepishly. He blushed and looked away.He turned back when he felt Sasuke's hand on his face.

"If I'd known that, I would've let you join us. But I guess to us, you were just so much fun to abuse." Sasuke said. His dark eyes showing quilt. He kissed Gaara's tattooo again and hugged the red tightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I forgave you all before." Gaara said. He kissed Sasuke softly and stood up. "How bout we catch a movie out and get something to eat. I've been coped up all day in the house."Gaara asked. He saw Sasuke's smile and knew they were going out.

"You do know we have school tomorrow right?" Sasuke smirked. Gaara groaned. He had forgotten. Sasuke laughed and grabbed his keys."Want to invite the guys? We all need a little time out."

Gaara nodded and snagged his phone off the charger. Even though he knew he wouldn't need it. If they were all going out, who would call? But he took it just in case. He never knew when he needed it. "All right. Lets go round up the troops" Gaara said.

* * *

Early the next morning, Sasuke woke up to his usual alarm. His radio playing Ana Lies by Phiend softly. He grumbled slightly and sat up. Rubbing his eyes he looked down at the sleeping red next to him. He smiled and just watched the boy sleep for a little bit. Then knowing he had to take a shower still, silently slide off the bed.

Grabbing dark tan shorts and a white shirt, Sasuke headed for the bathroom. For his still usual ice cold shower. After his morning ritual, Sasuke got dressed and brushed his teeth. Then he headed back into his main room. Realizing he had to get Gaara up and ready for school. Smiling, he walked to the bed and lied back down. "Gaara.Time to get up." Sasuke whispered close to the boys ear.

Gaara groaned and yanked the covers over his head. "Five more minutes." he mumbled. Sasuke smirked and wiggled under the covers too. "C'mon panda.You have to get ready." Sasuke said. Said boy just mumbled some incoherent sentences and opened one aqua eye."There you are. Now open the other one." Gaara shook his head and reclosed the eye. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Gaara strongly. Now both eyes were open. "Get up and get dressed. We leave in fifteen minutes."

Gaara growled and sat up. He yanked the sheets down and glared at the older male. "I hate waking up. Do I really have to go to school?" he asked. Putting on the puppy dog eyes. Something else he had learned from Naruto. Sasuke smiled and kissed the reds forehead."Of course I do. You would never let me skip would you?" The Uchiha shook his head. "Jerk."

Sasuke laughed and got of the bed. He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of socks. Plopping down on the floor he pulled them on and then began his usaul hunt for his sneakers. Gaara got off the bed and busied himself with getting dressed."_Long sleeves and pants again." _he thought. "And no long sleeves and pants."Sasuke said suddenly.

"Hu? What do mean? I always wear that to school." Gaara said. The truth was so he could hide his scars. Sasuke found his shoes and yanked them on. "Because this is going to be one of the hottest days in the history of life and I do not need you fainting because of heat stroke." Sasuke explained. He stood up and gave Gaara a hard stare.

"Okay! I won't wear pants and sleeves."Gaara huffed.He stalked to the closet and opened the door. He pulled out black gothic shorts and a sleeveless red shirt with a scribble hangman on it. "You are so lucky I actually own summer clothes." Gaara asid. Sasuke smile and went into the bathroom.

"You wore summer clothes eyesterday, panda. Or did you forget?" Sasuke called back into the room. He heard Gaara swear and then a loud thud. "You fall again?" All Sasuke got for an answer was a shut up. Then Gaara appeared at the bathroom door.Hair a mess and a glare on. "You okay?"

"I really hate school.And being a klutz." Gaara huffed. But then he smiled. "But what a joy it is to be a smart kid. Becasue while you and your friends are struggling with work, I get to stare out the window and draw."

"No you won't. Because you'll be helping us.Not getting out of that one." Sasuke laughed. Gaara pouted and started to brush his teeth. Sasuke just shook his head and grabbed Gaara's body spray. He sprayed himself and then sprayed Gaara.

Gaar spit and looked at the raven. A smile showing off perfect white teeth."Thank you." he said and rinsed his mouth. Sasuke nodded and went back to his room. He got his keys and grabbed both his and Gaara's cell phones.

Gaara walked out of the bathromm and pulled on his DVS's. For some odd reason he felt weird about going to school. Myabe becuase when he left, he was completely unknown. Now he had friends and was dating the well known Sasuke Uchiha.The most popular and hottest boy in Kohona High.

Sasuke noticing the look of discomfort on Gaara's face, stopped what he was doing. "Whats the matter panda? You look upset."Sasuke said. Gaara frowned and looked down."C'mon spill it."

Gaara dropped his gaze and blushed. "Whats going to happen when we get to school? I mean...We're from two different groups. You're the student body president. I'm just the nobody. People are bound to resent that. And besides, no one knows either one of us are gay!" Gaara exclaimed. He fell back against the wall. Feeling of despair in his stomach.

Sasuke walked over to Gaara. He put is fingers under the reds chin and made him look at him. "We will be fine. It's time we came out. And if anyone resents us, fuck them. Why do we have to care what they say? It's what we have to say is what really matters.Everyone else can go rot in a hole." Sasuke said strongly.

Gaara laughed and looked at Sasuke."You're so positive about this. But what if-"Gaara started but Sasuke had put his finger to Gaara's lips. Silencing the teen.

"There will be no what if's. What I say is right. You should believe it too. We'll go to school and let them all see that me and you are together. No one's going to rejects us becuase they can see its all true. And if they do ignore it. All you need to know is that I love you and always will love you. Till the stars stop shining." Sasuke said. He kissed Gaara softly and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You're right. I'm over reacting. It will be all right. I got you and thats all I need." Gaara admitted softly into Sasuke's shoulder. He pulled back and smiled."Lets go face judgement day." Gaara grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Sasuke smiled and jingled his keys. "Oh how I love school." Gaara faked enjoyment.

"Good attitude." Sasuke said and left his room. Gaara followed lightly behind him.

* * *

Diz- all right thats the new chapter. I dont know what it was supposed to mean or anything..sort of justa rant of boredom. please review 


	10. school and naptimes

The sound of the second school bell shook Gaara from his intensive gaze out the window. He was watching as the clouds moved over the sun and block it out. The news said it was to get a tad bit cloudy but would stay high into ninety's the entire day. Gaara was glad that Sasuke had made him not wear pants and sleeves. Even though it was still early, he was already burning up.

"- morning Gaa-chan." a voice from the front spoke. Gaara twisted his head and looked at his teacher. The weird silvered hair man who always had half his face covered with a black scarf. "You seem to be in a little better mood this morning. Was your week enjoyable?"

Gaara smiled at the sudden flash of memories. "You could say so, Kakashi. Pretty excellent actually. Was yours enjoyable?" Gaara stood and walked over to the teachers desk. There was still ten minutes before anyone would start to show up. Including Gaara's freinds.

"My was bearable. Me and Iruka went out to the lake house for the week. Quite the week if you ask me." Kakashi smirked. Gaara's eye twitched. His teacher had that look on his face. His pervert look.

"Oh god Kakashi stop. Please. Before I'm scarred for life." Gaara whined. Covering his eyes with his hands and hiding behind it. Kakashi laughed and pulled Gaara's hand down. Finally noticing the scar that was visible.

"What happened here? This wasn't here last week when we left. What happened?" Kakashi asked. Looking the red hard into his eyes and moving his fingers to trace the scar lightly. Gaara shivered slightly. "Was it Zabuza again?"

Gaara nodded and blushed. "I came home late one night and he lost it. Really bad. He broke a few of my ribs and my wrist. Which is still healing." Gaaras admitted. Kakashi knew about his situation at home. He had known ever since Gaara had been placed in his class when he was five. Every year he moved to the different grades with the boy, just to keep an eye on him.

"How late did you get home? And why were you late? Usually you're home early. Just to avoid him." Kakashi guestioned. He turned away and started to write down the days notes on the board.

"I was late by like half an hour. The reason I was late is like any other time. I had to go defend my honor against Uchiha and his group. After they left, I just stayed in the clearing. Not really knowing what was going on in my head. I just didn't know what to do. I was so lost." Gaara said shyly.

Kakashi stopped mid writing and turned around slowly. "So this is their fault again?" Kakashi asked. He put down the chalk and sat in his chair. "Explain this further for me please."

Gaara nodded and sat on top of a desk. He pushed back a lock of loose hair and breathed in deeply. "Alright, it started on Friday morning. I was here wicked early and I was bored. So I started to draw. I decided to draw Sasuke-kun. Well I did and then Kiba nii-san came over. He took the picture and called Naruto-kun and Shikamaru nii-san over." Gaara paused and regained his breath. this story telling was tiring him out.

Kakashi nodded and then raised an eyebrow. "Why are you calling Inuzuka and Nara nii-san? I'm missing something here."

Gaara blushed and nodded. "I was getting to that. Anyways. We fought before school and then we fought again after. Thats why I was late getting home. Then on Saturday, Sasuke-kun came over to apologize. I told and showed him what went on in my house. I passed out and he took me to his house. Neji nii-san patched me up."

"Why would Sasuke take you to his home? You two are like mortal enemies. Was it just a joke or did he actually mean it?" Kakashi continued with his questioning. Gaara growled. "Sorry."

"Thank you. As I was saying, Neji nii-san fixed me up. Then me and Sasuke-kun started talking and we found some interesting things about us. Really interesting things. And that was my vacation." Gaara concluded. He decided against going into full detail about the intersting things.

"But that still doesn't tell me why you're calling two...Three ..of your elite five nii-san. And the other two kun. I'm so lost!" Kakashi whined. Gaara raised a non-existing eyebrow.

"Are you whining, Hatake? You sound like a five year old. Let me make this easier for you. Gaara and I are together." Sasuke voice broke into the room. Gaara turned and looked at said boy. Sasuke smiled and walked over to him. "I was wondering where you went."

"I'm always first to class. It's a habit." Gaara smiled. He looked back at Kakashi and and smirked. "You understand now? I don't think we can break it down anymore then that."

Kakashi was silent for a moment. His eyes bouncing back and forth between the two boys. "Since when are you gay?" he asked suddenly. Both boys flinched back.

"I've always been. I've never liked girls. They're to annoying." Gaara smirked. He smiled back at Sasuke.

"I'm the same. It just happened, Kakashi. I'm following in my brothers footsteps. And yours and Iruka." Sasuke laughed. He wrapped a casual arm around Gaara's waist and smirked at their teacher. "Is it all right with you? Since the both of us have had the pleasure of having you in our lives."

Kakashi smirked and stood back up. "Don't get so cocky Uchiha. I do know where you both live!" he joked.

"Well we all know Zabuza won't care. He'd have to find me first. I'm not living at home anymore. And he's leaving after the trial next week. He's moving away. Leaving the house to Temari and Kankuro." Gaara explained. He put his arms around Sasuke and kissed his head.

"Where are you staying now? Or is that why your calling Inuzuka, Nara and Neji nii-san? Because you're staying at the Uchiha mansion." Kakashi questioned. Gaara nodded and smiled innocently. "Well that just mean I have to go have a visit with Itachi."

Both teens looked afraid and stood up quickly. "Time for a quick walk to the water fountain. We'll be back." Gaara said. He pulled Sasuke's hand and ran for the door. Sasuke laughed and followed behind him.

Once they were out of Kakashi's range, they slowed down. Sasuke smiled and pushed Gaara against the lockers. "I'm proud of you. You actually told someone. Was that so hard?" Sasuke asked. His face nuzzling Gaara's neck.

Gaara sucked in a breath and smiled. "I've known him almost my entire life. Of course I would tell him. It's easy. Now it'll be harder to tell anyone else. If anyone else talks to me, that is." Gaara sighed.

Sasuke looked up at him. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't anyone else talk to you?" Sasuke asked. He kissed Gaara's forehead and looked him hard in the eyes.

Gaara blushed deep red. "I don't really have any friends. I'm more of the loner type. So that's why I'm hesitant about telling people." Gaara admitted. He looked away and stared at the locker next to him.

Sasuke frowned and touched Gaara's face gently. "You don't have to be ashamed of that. I know how you feel. Well you have Naruto and Kiba to call friends. And me to call a boyfriend. That's a plus." Sasuke smiled and kissed Gaara lightly on the lips.

Gaara smiled and kissed back lightly. Then pulled away. A devious smile on his lips. "Well it could be a plus. I'd have to look at it more." Gaara laughed. Sasuke scowled and poked Gaara in the head. "Hey."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to smile. "Payback sucks don't it?" he smirked. Gaara smiled and slid out of Sasuke's hold. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to class. If we don't we're going to be late. And Kakashi will give us a detention." Gaara said as he started to walk away. Sasuke frowned and followed sulk fully.

"Hey can you wait up please? You're walking too fast." Sasuke complained. He picked up his shorts a little and quickened his pace. Gaara stopped and gazed up at the ceiling lazily. "For a kid a little smaller than me you have a fast step."

Gaara shrugged and smiled. "It gets me from point A to B. Other than that, I'd rather run." he said innocently. Sasuke took his hand and walked towards the class.

"What do you think Sakura will say if she sees us holding hands?" Sasuke asked. He was referring to the pink haired annoyance who called Sasuke her boyfriend.

"Fuck her. You're all mine." Gaara said and pushed Sasuke against a set of lockers. Sasuke hissed as a locker dug into his back and looked Gaara in the eyes. He was surprised to see the look of hunger in the reds eyes.

"Gaara, do not look at me like that. I will do something I will regret later on. You look all to fuckable. And I don't think I can control myself here." Sasuke growled. Gaara smirked a new smirk and Sasuke shivered.

"I could say the same thing for you. But I can't control myself." Gaara whispered harshly. He bent down and attacked Sasuke's creamy neck. Sasuke moaned and it made Gaara suck more. He bite down gently but enough to draw blood.

Sasuke shivered and leaned into Gaara more. Just to be closer to the male. Gaara smiled and continued to devour Sasuke neck. Just knowing that he was causing the raven physical torment was a good feeling. Now Sasuke would share his angst for the other male.

"Gaara. We're going to be late for class. You've got to hurry up." Sasuke said shakedly. He knew Gaara was leaving marks on his neck. He didn't care though. He was Gaara's and Gaara's was his. Everyone should know and see it.

Gaara pulled back and smiled at his handy work. There was a quarter size hickey on the side of Sasuke's neck. Along with a few bite marks. It looked like Gaara was hungry for Sasuke's skin. "Wow. I didn't think I would leave that big a mark. I'm sorry." Gaara mumbled against Sasuke neck.

Sasuke smirked and fixed his crooked collar. He never had so much enjoyment from getting a hickey. Ever. "Don't be. I quite enjoyed it actually." he smiled innocently and kissed the red roughly. Just as the last bell was ringing. "Now we really need to get back to class."

Both boys fixed themselves and smiled slightly at the mark on the ravens neck. They walked side by side and held hands the entire way back. As Sasuke was reaching for the door handle, Gaara stopped him. "I want to hold your hand as we walk in. I want them all to see." he said strongly.

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "I'd do anything for you Gaara. Even if it's just holding your hand." he replied and opened the door. The moment for judgement was just a step away. Sasuke looked at Gaara and squeezed his hand.

Without a word, the raven yanked over the door and stepped in. All the noise in the room stopped suddenly. Gaara swallowed and stepped in next to the Uchiha. He never felt so strong in his life. Like he could take on the world. he saw his friends smiling and he smiled too.

"Sorry about being late, Kakashi. I had to go talk with my boyfreind." Sasuke said loudly. He looked at Gaara and smiled evilly. Kakashi shook his head and motioed for them to sit down.

Gaara automatically headed for his back seat. Sasuke surprised every but his friends and Gaara when he followed. Gaara sank into his seat and pulled out his notebook. When he realised almost the entire half of the class was staring at him. So he waved and smiled.

Naruto laughed and looked at Kakashi. "Are you going to finish teaching? Or do we have a free period because Sasuke and Gaara came out the closet?" he asked. Kiba and Shika laughed.

Kakashi smiled and put down the chalk he was holding. "Well honestly, I don't feel like teaching. So how about we take this class outside? To appreciate the beauty of a hot day." he said. The boys in class cheered and headed for the door. The girls sighed and slowly walked out.

Gaara sighed and stood up. He put his drawing book away and grabbed his bag. "Jeesh and I was just getting comfortable." he complained fakely. Sasuke smiled and held out his hand. He took it and looked at Kakashi. "Good cover up story."

Kakashi shrugged and picked up his little orange book. The four boys groaned and quickly headed for the door. "I need to catch up anyways. It's a good book."

The boys just shook their heads and walked towards the stairs. Naruto leading the way. "Hey I'm glad you two came out. It gives me an excuse to do it too." he laughed and rubbed his head. Shikamaru just shook his head and mumbled what sounded like troublesome.

"But you panda have a very big problem on your hands!" Kiba joked. The boy had finally pulled down the hood and Gaara wasn't yet used to seeing him with it. "And I'm not going to tell you!"

Gaara broke away from Sasuke and chased after the boy. Kiba smiled and started to run. He tore through the exit doors and headed for the alcove of tress outside. Gaara ran fast and tackled the boy to the ground. Kiba growled and threw up his arms. "Whats my big problems, puppy?" Gaara asked.

Kiba growled at his pet name from Gaara and clamped his mouth shut.Gaara sighed and paused to think for a moment. "Or I could just tell Shino about some interesting dreams you've been having about him." Gaara threatened.

Kiba gasped and glared at the red. "You wouldn't dare." he hissed. Gaara smiled devilishly. "You wanna bet me on that?" Gaara asked. He lifted his head and looked for the sun glass wearing boy. He found him next to Chouji and opened his mouth to shout.

"Okay okay. I'll tell you!" Kiba exclaimed. Gaara smiled and glanced down at him. "You now have the entire girl population of our high school on thier "To Kill" list. Just in case you haven't noticed yet." he explained.

Gaara sighed and looked at him with a tired look. "I figured that out ..like ..five days ago. You're kind of slow puppy." he shrugged. Gaara let the boy up and dusted himself off. Kiba shook his head and stayed down on the ground.

Sasuke laughed and plopped down on the roots of the trees. "Panda get over here and sit with me. I miss you." Sasuke whined. Naruto and Shika sat on the ground and snuggled close together. Kiba shook his head and pulled his PSP out his pocket. "Lover birds make me sick." he mumbled.

Gaara smiled and ruffled his head. "One day he'll fall into puppy love." Gaara joked and sank down next to Sasuke. Who almost automatically wrapped his arms around the reds slim waist. Gaara leaned back and took out his Ipod.

"Hey panda, I got question for you." Naruto stated. Gaara looked up from his Ipod screen and raised an almost non exist eyebrow. Sasuke reached forward and took the Ipod and one headphone. Gaara frowned and placed the second ear bud in his ear. "Do you work out or something? Cause it looks like you do and it takes a lot of muscle to hold down puppy over there."

Kiba looked up and held a confused look on his face. Then with a sigh, he went back to his video game. "Actually I do. It kept my mind from things and when it came down to it, help me fight a lot better. That's why I can hold down puppy or even your hyper ass."

Naruto laughed and in an instant, the entire group started to laugh. Even Kiba, with no idea going on, joined in. For close to ten minutes thats all you heard. A few people passing the tress stopped to glance at the laughing group. For the group was known for being cold and emotionless. Not all smiley and giggly.

Gaara sighed and leaned his head onto Sasuke's shoulder. The song in his ear slowly putting him back to sleep. Which for some reason, reminded the red of the day Sasuke came to his house. the day he saved him. "I...love.. you...Sasuke." Gaara yawned out before falling asleep.

(Gaara asleep)

_Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step till I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away_

"Can I trust you Sasuke?" Gaara whispered.

Sasuke, sensing Gaara's fear again, took a hold of Gaara's good hand. "We may not be good friends but yes you can trust me."

Gaara looked weakly at Sasuke and tried to smile through his fear. He stood up and tugged gently on Sasuke's hand. "Follow me." Gaara walked towards the door and paused to make sure Sasuke followed.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

Sasuke walked behind Gaara wondering where the red was taking him. "_And what's with the fear? For a tough guy like him, he seems so frightened._" Sasuke thought. He watched the back side of the Gaara. He noticed Gaara was shaking slightly. "_My angel is scared and his wings are broken. He can't fly. Can I save him?" _Sasuke wondered.

_When I hear your voice  
Its drowning in a whisper  
It's Just skins and bones  
There's nothing left to take  
No matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand_

"What is this room? And is that your blood?" Sasuke asked. His voice was high and filled with concern.

Gaara remained silent. He had his eyes closed and was close to crying. Still very sore from yesterday, this entire thing was causing him pain. He struggled to keep from crying out.

"Gaara answer me! What is this room? Is that your blood?" Sasuke demanded strongly. He grabbed Gaara's arm and spun him around.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

Sasuke was surprised to see tears falling from Gaara's face. "This is my worst nightmare. My dad uses this room to tear into me. Taking everything I have. My pride. Honor. Sanity. And yes that is my blood on the wall. Every last drop of it." Gaara cried. He tried to pull away from Sasuke but he held onto Gaara tightly.

"Show me. How me what he's done to you, Gaara," Sasuke whispered. He let go of Gaara and watched him carefully.

_That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know I'll be there for you_

Gaara hesitated for a moment. Wondering if he should. "_He's the only one besides Temari and Kankuro to care about me. I can trust him." _Gaara thought. He slowly pulled off the red sweatshirt he wore. Gaara let the sweatshirt fall to the floor.

_If only I could find the answer  
To take it all away  
_(end)

Sasuke smiled and looked down at the sleeping red. The look of peace was clearly on his face. Sasuke, with out a thought, brushed a few strands of Gaara's hair out his face. Naruto laughed and settled his head on Shika's shoulder. "I've never seen him so calm before this. Usually when he sleeps he's tense. I'm happy for him."

Shika yawned and kissed Naruto's head. "You know you save him right? You took him away from a place that hurt him and gave him a place that cares for him. You gave him something no one else ever gave him." Shika said softly.

Sasuke looked up with an amazed look on his face. They never had discussions like these. So he listened closely to what Shika said. "And whats that?" he asked. A nervous feeling in his stomach. Naruto also looked like he fell asleep. Out of five boys, Sasuke and Shika were the only ones awake.

"You gave him love. No one ever gave him that. Thats why he sleeps so tensely. He thinks he's going to wake up from a nightmare. Where he's back in that place. But right now, panda knows where he is. And his with you." Shika explained. Another yawned followed and eyes started to droop.

Sasuke was silent. Letting the words sink in. The lazy ass was right. Sasuke knew that, but he just didn't know how to tell Gaara that. That he would save him from anything. That would never hurt him. That he loved him deeply. Sasuke smiled again at the red and kissed his forehead.

As Sasuke's eyes began to droop in the heat of the morning, the memories of Gaara danced across his eyes. A smile played on the Uchiha's face and he let it stay there. A moment later, the teen was asleep like the rest.

"I..love..you..too..Gaara."

* * *

Diz- well another chapter. the next one should hold the trial finally.. and some action..maybe more tears..Who knows.

oh yeah..song- save you by simple plan


	11. truths and trials

Okay guys..this should be the trial chapter. The one you guys are all waitting for.. I got a few ideas from friends and hope it will be good.. So read on..

* * *

(Gaara POV)

I sighed deeply and Sasuke looked up at me from his book. The look of concern on his face. He put down the book and came to stand next to me. I looked at him and shook my head. "Its two days away." I mumbled.

Sasuke sighed too and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel the tension in his movement. He knew it too. My fate was to be decided in two days. And I was fearful. For some reason I had a gut feeling about something. Like something real bad was going to happen.

"You'll be fine panda. I won't let you go back to him. I'd die before I let you go back to him. " Sasuke mumbled against my ear.

I shivered and leaned back against him. I always got so tired thinking about my foster father. Sasuke knew this and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm worried. I've never been in the court before. What if the judge asks about what he does to me? Do I tell him the truth?" I asked, my voice laced with uncertainty.

Sasuke sighed and hugged my skinny waist. "If he asks, you tell him. Show him what Zabuza does to you. If you do that, they can't send you back to him. You're body is proof enough to let you stay with Temari and Kankuro."

I nodded and leaned forward. My head rested on the wall next to the calender. "I'm just so nervous. I've never stood up to Zabuza before." I mumbled lightly. I took a depp breath and let it out slowly. Sasuke put a hand on my back and rubbed it softly.

"Gaara you're going to be fine. I have all the faith I can muster in this trial. You're going to go and you're going to leave with your brother and sister and then you'll come here and we'll have a party." Sasuke said in one long sentence. I smiled and turned around. Sasuke smirked and kissed my tattoo. Something that had become habit to him.

I shivered and smiled wider. "I'm going to find puppy and Naruto and go skating for a little. Is that cool with you?" I asked. Sasuke nodded and went back to the desk. Picking up the book he put down, he drew the pencil from behind his ear.

"I got some homework to finish. So you go have fun. If Kiba or Naruto give you trouble smack them okay?" he joked. I nodded and grabbed my skateboard. I smiled and yanked on my panda beanie. "You look good. A real skater look to you." Sasuke mused.

I looked down and raised a non-existing eyebrow. All I was wearing was black shorts, invader Zim shirt and my beanie. Where Sasuke was getting the real skater look was a question all in itself. "Well you got to dress to kill." I mumbled.

"And that's what I'm going to do you, Gaara Kaze." a harsh voice spoke. The blood in my veins froze at the sound of it. My worst nightmare had found me. I turned around slowly and looked my foster father in the eyes. "Didn't think I'd find you,did you? Well I did and its time you came home."

I didn't move. I wasn't going to believe it. He wasn't there. It was all in my head. Zabuza wasn't really there. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Noticing my voice was strong and held that hard edge to it.

"I came to take you home. Your sister told me that you haven't been home for a few days and I was worried." he said in his 'Dont-ask-question-voice.' "Now get your stuff and lets go home."

I laughed and looked back at Sasuke. Then back to Zabuza. "I'm not going back with you.This is my home now. I'm not going anywhere. So you can go home alone." I said strongly. Crossing my arms over my chest.

Zabuza growled and grabbed my shoulder. "You're not hearing clearly, boy. You're coming home with me now." he spat. He gripped my shoulder tight and dragged me from the room. I bite my tongue and pulled back. Jerking myself from his grip.

"No you're not hearing me clearly. I'm not going home with you. I hate you. Can't you see that. You're the reason I was an outcast. So fuck you. I'm never going back to your home." I yelled. Zabuza looked at me with hate filled eyes.

I wasn't afraid now. I was never going to be afraid of him again. He hurt me in many ways possible. I wasn't going to let him get me. Not so closed to my chance at freedom. "You can't even call it a fucking home. The only one happy was you. Do you know what you did to my family? You broke us apart. My sister cries when you would beat the shit out of me. Because she couldn't stop you. How the hell can you do that to a kid." I exclaimed. My heart pounded in my ears and my lungs burned. It felt so good though.

Zabuza looked like he was either going to shout at me or kill me. I couldn't decide which one. "Is that how you really feel, Gaara? That I'm the only one happy? Yeah fucking right. I always had to care about you and you're siblings. I never had a chance to be free. I had to raise you." Zabuza yelled. I laughed. Zabuza got madder. "And I was trying to make you a better person. So you would always know you're place in life."

I laughed and leaned against the wall. "Well if you wanted a fucking life, you shouldn't have taken us fucking in. You're the moron who did it. And to teach me my place in life. You beat me because you could. Because I was smaller than you. You took advantage of a five year old. It's you who should learn his place in life. Not me!" I shouted. My voice shook and I glared at Zabuza.

It got quiet in the hallway. I could hear everyhting. " Well I don't care. You're going to come with me right now. Either the easy way or the hard way. You choose." Zabuza said in a cold voice.

I laughed and held my head. "Were you not listening to a single thing I fucking said? I'm not going back to that place. This is my home now. And there is nothing you can do about that." I said lowly.

Before I knew what was coming, Zabuza's fist connected with my jaw. I stumbled back against the wall holding my jaw. Zabuza glared at me and advanced. I pushed off the wall with my fist raise. I caught Zabuza off guard and he stepped back. Never had I ever swung back at him. He was more shocked than in pain. "How dare you!" he growled.

"How dare me! How dare you. This is your fault." I said and swung up again. I caught the under side of Zabuza's jaw with a full fledged cut. I could hear his jaw being crushed together. The noise was reassuring to me.

'Gaara. He's not worth it!" Sasuke said. He came over to stand next to me. I looked at him with rage filled eyes. Sasuke stepped back and nodded his head.

"I'm done trying to get away from him. This is going to get finished right now. He's the one that shot my father! He's the reason I was beat every day. He killed my father and then took us in. To replace his son. But you can't replace what you never loved!" I shouted. My eyes watered up and I turned back to him.

"When did you find that out?" Zabuza asked. I knew by the look on his face that I was right. His eyes told me so.

I smiled wickedly. "I always knew. What do you think I am? Stupid or something?" I asked. I thought back to the day my father was killed. "I knew it was you from the beginning. Your eyes always give you away. You never loved your son. You did the same thing to him like you do to me. You killed him and realised what you did. So you killed him and offered to take us in. Then you started on me." I explained walking in a slow circle around him.

Zabuza laughed and went to hit me again. I dodged and grabbed his arm. I twisted it like he used to do to me. "You figured me out then. Well I don't a fuck. You're coming home with me." he said and whipped around. He wrapped me in a headlock and dragged me from the hall again. Down the stairs roughly and to the front door.

I heard Sasuke shout and I tried to pull away. Then I heard Itachi's voice. Telling him to stop it. That we would get him back. Zabuza slammed me against the car roughly and opened the door. I had one last look at Sasuke before Zabuza slammed me inside. Rendering me unconscious.

* * *

(Sasuke POV)

I watched helplessly as Zabuza drove away with my dark angel in the back seat. Both Itachi and Sasori held me back. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. I never felt so useless in my life before. Not even when my father killed my mom. "We have to get him back. He can't be there. He'll kill him for certain."I cried.

I went limp in Itachi's arm. He cradled me like he did when I overdosed. When he thought he was going to lose me. "We'll get him back, oto. He won't kill him. He can't. Gaara will be safe." Itachi said softly. I looked at him and shook my head. "He'll be fine."

"I can't let him get him hurt. I promised I wouldn't let him get hurt anymore." I said shakily. I let the tears fall and I didn't care. I was angel less again.

* * *

(Gaara POV)

When I woke up, I was in a darkened room that smelt familiar. When I could finally focus, I saw that I was in the attic room. I panicked and tried to sit. I could get up but couldn't move my arms. I wiggled and noticed my arms were tied together.

"Well sleeping beauty finally woke up." a voice said. I knew the voice. It was Zabuza and by the way he's words slurred together, he was drunk. "Look were you landed yourself. Back in the place you should call home. But instead you call that place home. You betrayed your family Haku." he growled.

My ears perked up. Haku? Who the hell was Haku? Then it clicked inside in my head. Haku was Zabuza's son. Now he's calling me by his name. "You got your facts wrong _Dad._ You betrayed your family. Not me. Look at what you did. You killed your own son because you betrayed him." I said strongly. I shifted around so I was sitting with back against a wall.

"You don't know nothing about what happened! So shut up boy." Zabuza shouted and connected his booted foot with my side. I gasped and fell on my side. My ribs didn't hurt me anymroe. Unless I got kicked in them.

I drew in a shaky breath and looked at Zabuza. His appearance didn't frighten me anymore. " I may not know that, but I do know something. You're chicken shit. You're nothing. You can hit me. You can beat me, I don't care. You can't touch what I have now, _Dad._You'll never be able to touch that." I said. Making sure he heard me call him dad. Thinking it would throw him off.

Zabuza growled and kicked me again. I ground my teeth against the pain and shook my head to clear the stars. "Will you shut up. I don't care what you got. I will break you. You will never try to disrespect me, Haku. Never again." he said. And kicked me again. Hard and sharp.

I sputtered and coughed up a tiny bit of blood. "You can't break me." I growled. Zabuza shouted and grabbed my shirt front. I looked up and stared into his eyes. The were filled with loathing. Zabuza picked me up and slammed me against the wall. A low nail dug into my mid-back.

"I will break you. Just like I broke him." Zabuza growled. His fist connected with my mouth and I tasted blood. But through it I smiled. He can't hurt me. I knew my place now.

Whew he realised I wasn't going to break, Zabuza threw me to the ground. Another nail broke the skin on my stomach. I smiled again and watched almost as if from a distance as Zabuza ripped the shirt from my back. I felt a sting and saw him holding a belt. At least it wasn't the the bat, I thought.

I could feel Zabuza beating me with the belt. The skin being flayed from my back. Yet I wasn't there. I was seeing Sasuke and my friends. Me with my father. My fathers funeral. And the day Zabuza's started my worst nightmare.

* * *

(flashback)

I was five when it started. I was home one day alone. Because of the rain. Zabuza was due home soon and I was waiting for him to come home. Thinking maybe he'd play with me or something. So I stayed next to the window waiting.

_Staring out into the world across the street  
You hate the way your life turned out to be  
He's pulling up in the driveway and you don't make a sound  
Cause you always learn to hold the things you want to say  
Your always going to be afraid_

After a while, I heard the sound of Zabuza's car in the driveway. I ran to the door with Shukaku in my hands. I waited until I heard his footsteps before I opened the door. As I looked back, I wished that I never opened that door. Zabuza swayed on the porch under the lamppost. "Zabuza will you play wif me?" I asked.

Zabuza looked at me and I noticed the look in his eyes. The same look he had when he got mad. So I backed away slowly. Zabuza stepped with me. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to never open the door when you're alone?" he asked and slammed the door.

_There's only hate  
There's only tears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here  
Oh so what will you do?  
There's only lies  
There's only fears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here_

I jumped and looked at him fearfully. Somewhere in the back of my head I knew that he was drunk. I just didn't want to ask him if he really was. I had enough time close my eyes before I felt Zabuza's blows land on my small body.

_Broken down like a mirror smashed to pieces  
You learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile  
If these walls could talk they would have so much to say  
Cause every time you fight the scars are gonna heal but there never gonna go away_

I cried out and tried to move away from him. He pressed his boot onto my throat and pushed down. "I'm going to teach you a lesson about opening doors when you're alone." he growled and pressed down harder.

_There's only lies  
There's only fears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here  
Oh no So what will you do?_

I cried out and tried to move. Zabuza bent down and grabbed my shirt front. I got yanked up and dragged up the stairs. I kept on crying. I was little and couldn't stop myself. I knew nothing else to do. We passed my bedroom and the bathroom. The he stopped at the attic door. This would be my first time in that room. But it wouldn't be my last.

_Your falling, your screaming  
Your stuck in the same old nightmare  
He's lying, your crying  
There's nothing left to salvage  
Kick the door cause this is over  
Get me out of here_

Zabuza dragged me up and threw me to the ground. A nail dug deep into my back. I screamed and held onto my bear. At the moment, he was my only savior. I kept him in front of my face and hope Zabuza wouldn't hit me there. I already knew at five that people would ask questions about bruises.

_There's only hate  
There's only tears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here  
Oh so what will you do?  
There's only lies  
There's only fears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here  
Tell me what will you do?_

By the time Zabuza finished beating me, I was almost unconscious. He swung once more and fell back against the wall. Avoiding all nails. I could feel the blood falling from several places and my back felt like it was on fire. Zabuza said something and left. Leaving me alone. I stayed where I was, afraid he would come back. Even then I knew how my life would turn out.

(end)

* * *

Zabuza was still going when I came to again. He had turned on the overhead light and it casted a deary glow to everything. I was still on the floor. Multiple holes in my body from the nails. My back was on fire and my head felt like I got hit by a truck. But yet I was glad I blacked out. Because i didn''t have to feel any of it. "Have you figured out you can't break me yet?" I asked. My voice was raw and strained.

Zabuza growled and kicked me. "I will break you. I will keep you in this room with nothing until I do. You will eventually break to me. Every one has a breaking point." he hissed and left the room. I heard his footsteps on the stairs and the door being slammed. The last thing I heard before falling out of reality was the sound of the deadbolt sliding home.

* * *

(Regular POV)

THE TRIAL

Sasuke paced outside the double doors of the court room. Gaara's case was next and the Uchiha still hadn't seen the boy in two days. Nor had he slept or eaten. Itachihad almost forbid him from coming to the trial, because he thought Sasuke would loose it in the court room.

"Where is he? The case is going to start soon." Sasuke mumbled. He flipped open his phone and looked at the time. The time read one forty-two. The case was set to start at exactly one forty-five. Now Sasuke was beginning to get nervous.

Itachistood up and went over to his brother. The older male had already seen the red head. He was walking slowly behind Zabuza. Sasuke hadn't seen him because his back was facing them instead. Itahci put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "He's here. Do not break out." Itahci whispered quickly.

Sasuke turned around slowly and looked at Gaara. Said boy looked up quickly and smiled at the Uchiha's. Then he dropped his eyes. Zabuza stopped and glared at the red. Gaara just kept his eyes down and mouth shut. "What time is the next trial set for?" Zabuza asked politely.

Sasuke almost gagged. He knew that he was faking the politeness. Itachi smiled and kept his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "One forty-five sir." Itachi replied with a smile. He looked past the bulky man and saw Gaara's siblings walking down the hall also. Now the party was about to begin.

Zabuza saw Itachi's eyes flick away from him and he looked backwards. He saw his oldest two foster children and growled under his breath. "What are you two doing here? I thought you two were away for the weekend." he asked.

Gaara smiled to his siblings and winked. then set his face to stone again. "We came to be here for Gaara. We're worried about his well being." Kankuro lied. He kept his face straight and his voice level.

Zabuza nodded and looked at the emotionlessGaara. "Well at least you two turned out good. Unlike him." he growled out. He glared at Gaara and got a glare full back.

Sasuke was about to say something when the double doors opened and a group of people came out the court room. He noticed a kid from his school and nodded at him. The kid smirked and walked away. "Next case. Kaze versus Momochi." a baliff announced.

Zabuza looked confused. "Kaze versus Momochi? You told me that this was for Gaara's attendance record, Temari!" he exclaimed. Gaara smiled lightly and stepped next to Kankuro. Who protectively put an arm around him to support him.

"I told you Zabuza, you won't ever break me. Because by the end of this day, I won't be in your hands any longer." Gaara announced swiftly. Kankuro nodded and led Gaara into the court room. Temari and the Uchiha'sfollowed. Reluctantly Zabuza also followed.

Kankuro walked Gaara to the table on the left side of the court room and sat him down gently. Knowing what Zabuza did to him. Temari came and sat down behind the two boys. Since her brother was older, he was going to plea for custody of Gaara. she was joined by Sasuke and Itachi quickly.

Zabuza sat at the desk on the right of the court. No one sat behind him. No one was coming to his aid with this case. Sasuke almost laughed at the picture, but the bailiff came and announced the arrival of the judge. "All raise for Judge Tsunade." They all stood, Gaara received a hand from his brother again.

The judge walked in and sat down at her desk. She was a blonde middle age women with extremely large breasts. Sasuke even had to admit that they were big. Itachi elbowed him and gave him a stern look. "They're huge." Sasuke whispered as they sat down.

"Alright this case is for custody of Gaara Kaze. Age sixteen. Gaara please stand." she said tiredly. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. '_She sure is lazy' _he thought. Gaara stood with some difficultly and raised his head. "You're Gaara Kaze?"

"Yes ma'am, I am. I am very small for my age." Gaara said strongly. Sasuke smirked. _'Just like him to explain to people.'_Sasuke laughed to yourself.

The judge yawned and nodded her head. "Yes I can see that. Okay kid sit back down. You look like you could fall over. Now who is requesting to take custody of this boy?" she asked. Kankuro stood up and raised his hand. "State your name and relation."

"My name is Kankuro Kaze and Gaara is my younger brother, ma'am." Kankuro said loudly. Tsunade yawned again and nodded.

"Why are you requesting custody of Gaara, may I ask? And I expect you to be completely honest with me." Tsunade asked. Kankuro fidgeted and was about to open his mouth when he felt Gaara stand up next to him. Instinctively he supported him up.

"Did I ask you to stand kid?" she asked. She looked like she was to fall asleep but yet she was trying to sound tough.

Gaara shook his head but stayed standing. "Ma'am, it is me you should be asking why my brother is requesting custody. Not him. I know the answer better than anyone here in the court room." he said evenly. Kankuro nodded and let go of Gaara.

Tsunade nodded and looked at the bailiff. "Can you bring me some water please? Its hot and I haven't had my sake yet." she said. Then she looked back at Gaara. " please explain."

Gaara nodded and drew in a pained breath. Though in pain, he knew he had to tell the tale. "Lady Tsunade, the reason my brother is requesting custody is because of my foster father. He beats me ma'am. Plain and simple. There is no other way to say it."

Zabuza growled and everyone heard it. Tsunade sat up straight and looked at the man."Is what you're foster son is telling me true?" she asked. Now she was on full attention.

Zabuza stood and fiddled with his hand. "Of course not, ma'am. He's lieing so you'll grant his brother custody. I would never harm a child. It's wrong." he lied easily. Then he glared at the red.

"For some reason I do not think he is lying." Tsunadesaid sharply. Zabuza growled again and cursed under his breath. Tsunadeturned back to Gaara and looked at him sternly. "Can you prove that he beats you, Gaara? Because if you can I will grant your brother full custody right now and lock this man away for a long time."

Zabuza swore loudly and glared at the teen. "You will not show her anything Gaara. Or you are finished." he said loudly. Tsunade glared at him slammed down the gavel. "Another outburst like that threatening one you just produced and I'll lock you away for the fun of it."

Tsunadeturned back and looked at Gaara. "Prove your statement to me please." she said softly. Her eyes watched Zabuza closely.

Gaara nodded and stepped out from behind the table. "Ma'am is it okay if I remove my shirts?" Gaara asked lightly. The blondearched her eyebrows. "What for?" she asked. Gaara smiled and looked down. "So I can prove my case to you."

"All right then. Take them off if you need to." she said. her full attention was on the red now. Gaara nodded and slowly took off the shirts on by one. Even in the summer heat, he wore a long armed shirt and a sweatshirt. When the shirts were off, he turned around to show the judge.

Tsunade gasped and stood up sharply. Her chair bouncing back against the wall. "He did that to you?" she asked. Gaara turned around and nodded. Sasuke felt sick again when he looked at Gaara. It was the day he saved a Gaara all over again. Except this time it was ten times worse.

Gaara'sentire back looked like it had been shredded meat and oozed blood in a few places. His rib cage was showing again and was battered badly. Sasuke also noticed that one of Gaara's legs was slightly bent at an odd angle. He knew it was either fractured or broken.

Tsunadeswore and looked at Zabuza. "You,Zabuza Momochi, are sentenced to the life sentence for the abuse case in the thrid degree. I've seen some bad cases but this one is the worst one yet. You are a sick man and should be put through what you put this child through. Bailiff arrest this man!" she cried out. The bluff went over to Zabuza and clasped handcuffs around his wrist.

After Zabuza was dragged away, Tsunadecame to stand next to Gaara. Gaara grabbed his shirts and slowly put them back on. "I'm sorry for what that man did to you child. But where he is going, he will go through the same thing. If not worse. Iawardcustody to Kankuro Kaze and hope to see you in a month to make sure things are all right in the household."

Gaara smiled and shook hands with Tsunade. Who then disappeared to deal with Zabuza. Sasuke walked around the gate and went over to Gaara. Said boy smiled lightly and took the ravens hand. "I haven't seen you're face in awhile. I missed your smile," he said softly.

Sasuke looked at the red head and pulled the boy against him gently. "I was so scared." Sasuke whispered in his ear. Gaara moved to raise his arms and quit with the movements. Sasuke pulled back and looked at hims quizzically. "Gaara are you okay? You look really pale." Sasuke asked.

Gaara blinked and felt really weak. "I need to get to a hospital." Gaara ground out and blacked out into Sasuke's arms...

* * *

Cliffy..I know the trial wasn't event full but I finally got it...

T.E. ...song "no love' simple plan


	12. promise

UPDATE!

(Gaara POV)

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. The light was blinding and I snapped my eyes closed again. I sighed and opened my eyes cautiously. Trying to figure out where the hell I was. The room was white and quiet. Except for the occasional beep noise. I blinked and looked around me.

As I looked around, I figured out where I was. The hospital. The white walls and beeping noise helped me figure it out. Plus the I.V that was hooked up to my arm and oxygen tube under my nose. For the first time in a long time, I was scared. I couldn't remember how I got there or why I was there. All I knew was that I was pain and it sucked so bad.

"So you finally decided to wake up," a tired voice said. I shot up and then fell back to the bed gasping. God that hurt, I thought sadly. I drew in a breath and let it out harshly. "Bet your ass that hurt. So let's not do that agian ok?" the voice joked.

I growled and looked towards the voice. "Who is that? I can't see you." I grumbled. I heard the scraping of metal on tile adn the bed dip slightly. Then I caught sight of blonde hair. "Naruto is that you?"

The voice laughed and a head popped into my vision. "It's Doctor Tsunade. I'm a doctor here and a fill in judge for cases like yours. Now how are you feeling?" she asked. I struggled and sat up slowly. It hurt less this time.

"I feel like shit. Sorry about swearing but its true. It hurts so bad." I admitted. Before I knew it, tears were leaking down my face and I found it so hard to breath. Tsunade frowned and leaned over me. Wiping my face lightly and pressing a hand onto my cheek. "What happened? Why am I here?"

Tsunade frowned and looked down. "You passed out after the hearing. Sasuke shouted and you were brought here via ambulance. We thought we lost you. Sasuke was so scared. He wouldn't leave your side." She looked at me with tired eyes. I felt bad for her. I made her worried.

I sighed and tried to stop my tears. It was so hard though. The pain was so unbearable. "How long have I been out? Why is there so much pain? I've never felt like this before." I mumbled. I heard the women sigh and felt her hand touch mine. She was trying to be comforting. All that could comfort me was Sasuke and he wasn't here.

"You've been out for four days. The pain you're experiencing, I do believe,is from the minor surgery we had to do. The cuts on your back were not going to heal properly if we didn't. And we had to straighten your right leg back out. It was fractured and if left unattended, you would never run again. So thats probably why." she explained.

I shuddered. "He finally got the best of me. He can finally say he broke me to a point of maximum pain. He almost won. But he forgot one important detail." I mumbled to myself. Tsunade looked at me. I knew she was confused. "He forgot that he could never break me. Once I found my friends, I was unbreakable. They gave me strength when I was weak and gave me light when I was blinded. Zabuza was alone in a cold world. He will never amount to me. "

Tsunade smiled and squeezed my hand. "You are a very brave child and I am honored to be able to say that. Keep those friends of yours close to you and keep loving that Uchiha brat. I've never seen love that strong before. You are very lucky to be able to have that. I have to go to do surgery but I will stop in later to check up on you. Rest." she said in a stern voice. The bed raised and she walked towards the door.

"Wait. Where's Sasuke?' I asked quickly. Tsunade smiled and pointed a slim finger. "In the bed next to you. I told you he wouldn't leave your side." Then she was gone. I turned my head and smiled widely. Sasuke was asleep in the bed next to mine, shirt front open and hands splayed across his toned abs. I almost drooled.

Extremely slow, I shifted to the side of the bed. When I reached the edge, I slid my legs over it. Almost already I was out of breath. But I was determined to make it over to Sasuke. I swallowed down and stood up. My back screamed at me and I winced. But I wasn't going to back down. Not now. Not yet. I could take worst pain.

I sucked in a deep breath and moved my left leg forward. When I tried to move my right I noticed it was stiff and looked down. I groaned and swore to myself. There was a black cloth and metal brace on my leg. Went from mid thigh to mid calf. "Just once I would like to go home and not leave with an injury." I mumbled to myself.

I drew in another shaky breath and stepped forward again. This was tiring. I was halfway there and I already wanted to quit. I knew though if I did, I wouldn't try again. So I bit my tongue and made the last few steps to the bed. I sank onto it gratefully and let out a tired sigh. "Sasuke you better appreciate this" I growled half-heartedly.

As if hearing my voice, Sasuke smiled in his sleep and buried his head farther into the pillow. I smiled and sat and watched him sleep for a few minutes. Sasuke looked so peaceful when he slept. Like all his worries disappeared when he closed his eyes. It made me happy that he was happy.

After a few minutes I felt Sasuke stir beside me. I moved my hand so it was entwined with his and squeezed gently. Sasuke groaned and stretched out his back. "Itachi?" he mumbled. I smirk and bent over his face. I kissed his lips gently and rested my forhead on his. I felt him smile and open one eye slightly. "You are most definately not Itachi" he said softly and kissed me again.

"Well I would hope so. I don't want to compete with your brother for you." I said after Sasuke released my lips. Sasuke smirked again and put a hand on my neck. Drawing me into him again. I relaxed and kiss him. Sasuke smiled into the kiss and pulled me deeper. God, I had missed him so bad. Especially the way he could make me want more out of a kiss.

Thats how we stayed for a while. Just laying there and kissing like our lives depended on it. Well, I think my life depended on it. I couldn't vouch for Sasuke. When I pulled back, a whimper escaped Sasuke lips. I gave him a wondering look and he blushed. "What? I missed you!" he exclaimed.

"Thats no excuse to suck my face off!" I said with a smile. Sasuke smiled again and pulled me back down. I didn't fight. I couldn't. I moved so I was above him and moved my body on top of his. Sasuke nearly groaned and pulled me deeper.

"Jeesh. Can you guys atleast lock the door or something? So I don't have to walk in on you two sucking face!" a voice whined loudly. I pulled away but kept my forhead on Sasuke's. I lifted my hand and flipped Kankuro the finger. "Not very social today are you baby bro?" he asked.

I lifted my head and looked at Kankuro. My eyes glaring. "I was very social. Until your blockhead walked in and broke up the moment." I said pouting slightly. Kankuro smiled and walked over to me. Before I knew it, I was wrapped tight in his arms. "KANKURO!" I yelped but hugged him back.

Kankuro released me and I steadied myself so I didn't topple over. "Well you seem glad to see me. Thats a first" I joked and smiled. Kakuro frowned and cuffed me around the head. I growled and pouted yet again. "Meanie" I mumbled. Kankuro smiled and sat on my vacated bed. Thats when I realised Kiba and Neji were in the room too. "Since when you were you all here?"

Kiba smiled and sank down next to Kankuro. Who wrapped his arm around him with a smile. "Figured I'd come and see how you were doing" he mumbled. I looked between the two with a confused look on my face. "Whats the matter panda? Didn't know I was dating your brother?" Kiba smirked.

"Since when? Why didn't you tell me? And since when were you gay, Kank?"I nearly screamed. Sasuke stood and wrapped his arms around me. I looked back at him and was shocked to see him smiling. "You knew!" Sasuke nodded and kissed my head. "Bastard." I pouted and tried to stamped my foot. All I did was almost fall over.

Kiba and Kankuro smiled and Neji just shook his head. I sank down on the bed and let out a pented sigh. "I am so fucking tired. Its been a long week," I mumbled. Everyone laughed and Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist. "Can I go home now? I don't like being here."

"Well since you're up and complaining, I think it would be okay." Tsunade's broke in. I looked up and smiled lightly. Tsunade smiled back adn glared at the other males. I smiled more and stood up. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. She responded instantly and hugged back lightly. "Apperciate this. I don't like giving hugs to brats like you."

Everybody laughed and I stepped back. My face stuck in a permanent smile now. "Thats for giving custody to my brother. And for fixing me up. And for caring. Not many adults would." I explained. Tsunade frowned and nodded lightly. "No offense, but I think these teens care more than mst adults."

Sasuke stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I know that you were the only adult to even consider giving Itachi custody of me. And you took care of me when I was out and down." Sasuke mumbled. I looked at him and just smiled. There was nothing else I could do at that moment. "So all I have to say is thank you. Thanks for caring for kids who had no help from other adults."

Kiba and Neji nodded and stepped besides me. In an instant, I was the filling of a brother snadwhich. I felt so loved. And a little squashed. "Um guys, I feel the love and some more ribs cracking. Could you please loosen up just a tiny bit?" I mumbled into Neji's shoulder.I felt the arms loosen but they didn't move away.

For a while thats how we stayed. The five of us stuck together in a brother hug. Then I heard a cough and wiggled out of it. Naruto stood in the door way with a frown on his face. The guys stepped away and I stood unaided in the center of the group. "Naruto." I mumbled, my voice soft and gentle.

In the next second I was almost tackled by the blonde. I felt him hug me tightly and wettness on my shoulder. 'Was he crying because of me?' I thought to myself. I pulled away a little and looked at the blonde. "Why are you crying loudmouth?" I asked. I wiped his face and looked back at Sasuke, who just shrugged.

"I thought you were gone. I didn't want to lose my best freind. I don't want to be by my self anymore." he said with a sniff. I shook my head and looked up at him. I hated being the shortest one in the group.

"You wouldn't be by your self, dork. You have almost every one in this room to be with you. You would never be alone." I said with a smirk. Naruto smiled and wiped his eyes. "You know that."

He sniffed again. "I know but I don't know. You are my best freind and I don't want to lose you. I don't think any of us do. But I just don't want to lose the one person I can trust." I head some one sigh and looked at the door. Shikamaru stood with his arms crossed against the door frame. "Besides him maybe."

I snorted adn hugged him again. " I'll never leave.I promise." I whisperd in his ear. Then I pulled away. Naruto smiled and nodded his head. "So I can home now?" I asked again. Tsunade nodded and walked over.

"All I have to do is take out the I.V and you're free to go." she said. I groaned and sat back down on the bed. So far, I hated the I.V. It was just in the way of everything.But taking them out hurt like hell usaully. "Stop being a baby and get over it. It'll be over in a second." Tsunade took hold of the needle and pulled it out with out warnng. I gritted my teeth and glared at her. She just glared back. "Now you can leave."

"Yes!" I said with a smile and stood up. Then I remembered I was dressed only in hospital scrubs. "Did anyone decide to bring me clothes? I am not leaving this place in these clothes." I looked around the room and no one said anything. "C'mon guys. You bastards!" I swore.

Sasuke shifted and pulled a bag out from under the bed. "Figured you'd need something to wear home. So I brought some things to for you. Including some spray. You smell like a hospital." he said jokingly. Tsunade smiled and looked at her beeping pager. She swore and dimissed herself, saying she'd drop my Sasuke's house after her shift.

Kankuro smiled and stood up. "All right, lets leave these two alone for a bit. Though I honestly don't think they need it." he said with a smile. I flipped him off and opened the bag. It smelt like Sasuke's house and I was starting to get homesick badly. The ohters left and closed the door behind them.

"I didn't think I had that much impact on the dobe. Its kind of shocking. I'm still seeing stars from his hug." I laughed and pulled out the shirt in the bag. I attmpted to pull it over my head and growled. Sasuke smiled and came over to help. "Thank you."

Sasuke moved the shirt so I could fit my head through and pulled it down gently. Then I had to move my arms through the arm holes. Once through Sasuke leaned in and kissed me gently. I sighed but kissed back. "If you keep kissing me, I'll never get home," I mumbled.

"Well, I have something to do before I let you go home" Sasuke said with a high voice. I looked at him with a questioning look and sat down. Slowly pulling shorts down. It was a good thing I had the hospital shorts on. The brace around my knee looked complicated to undo. I kicked the shorts to the side and pulled on the black shorts Sasuke had brought. " Gaara I need to ask you something. Something really important."

I paused and looked up at him. His eyes held a new look to them. An almost uncontrolable happy look. Seeing him like that was kind of scary. "What is it?" I asked. Sasuke dropped to one knee in front of me and took hold of my hand. With his free hand he pulled out a red box from his pocket. "Sasuke what are you doing?"

Sasuke looked at me with wet eyes. I think he was going to cry right there. "I want to ask you to be mine. Mine forever. And I want to give you this." He opened the box and pulled out a black metal ring. My eyes were burning now. He wasn't asking me this right now. "Its a promise ring, Gaara. I want to prmoise myself to you. And I want to know if you'll promise me back.?"

I swallowed with some difficulty and smiled. "Of course I promise. I love you more anything and would go to the ends of the earth for you." I said. Sasuke smiled and put the ring on my wedding finger. Thats when I noticed the matching one on his. " You had this planned didn't you?" Sasuke nodded and stood up. " And you couldn't have picked a better time! I'm in my underwear. This will be a nice story to tell the kids. Yeah honey yo-'

Sasuke kissed me cutting off the end of my sentence. I pouted but kissed back. How do you say no to that? When he pulled away, I glared and crossed my arms. "It could be worst. I could've asked you in the shower. Naked." he said and headed into the bathroom.

"You bastard."


	13. in the middle of the night

**Itachi's POV**

The sound of someone walking past my study shook me from my work. I peered through the open door and tried to see who it was. When I show red hair, I thought it was Sasori. I was surprised when I saw Gaara walking by. His right leg dragging behind him. Just thinking about how he ended up with his leg in a cast made my heart hurt.

"Gaara. What are you still doing up? And I thought Tsunade wanted you on crutches for the next two weeks." I called out. I pushed myself from my desk and walked to the door. Gaara stopped and turned around.

The kid looked like hell still. The bruises were just now starting to fade but could still be seen clearly. I felt a pang of pain and sighed. "Sorry, Itachi. I just can't sleep. And I don't want to wake Sasuke up. I figured I would just walk around." he explained.

I sighed and motioned him into my study. He nodded and walked slowly into the room. I closed the door and waved him into one of the seats next to the fireplace. I had learned a while ago that fire some how calmed Gaara down. I never questioned why. I was the same way with water.

Gaara sank into one of the chairs and looked into the fire. It was like an instant reaction. Gaara seemed to clam down and he leaned back in the chair. "Thank you, Itachi." he mumbled. I smiled and sat down opposite from him.

"For what? I was just asking for your company." I said in a soft tone. I leaned back into my own seat and watched the youth. The fire made his emerald eyes dance and casted shadows across his face. From where I was sitting he looked demonic. Or angelic. Like the angel of death come to life.

Gaara smiled and looked at me. "I mean thanks for everything. I never said it before." he explained. I nodded and was silent. I never expected him to say thank you. I honestly didn't want him too. I was happy he was there. I didn't want him to get hurt anymore.

"Gaara you don't need to thank me for anything. I'm more than happy to have you here. You make my brother happy. And he hasn't been happy for a every long time. I'm glad that you're here. You changed not only Sasuke but you've changed everyone." I said leaning forward. I looked Gaara hard in the eyes and smiled. "It is us who should be thanking you."

Gaara blushed and looked down. "No one has ever said that I changed anyone. It's funny." he admitted. Gaara smiled and looked back up. "Do I really make that much of a difference?"

I laughed and put a hand on his knee. " You have no idea. I'll enlighten you on how you've changed us." I stood up and poured myself a drink. I looked at Gaara and poured him a glass of soda I always kept there. I walked back to him and handed him the glass. "Sorry, you're underage." I smirked.

"I don't drink. Every time I do, I have images of Zabuza drunk. Doesn't tickle my fancy." he laughed and accepted the coke.I laughed and settled back into my seat. "So enlighten me."

I sipped my Scotch and smiled. "All right. I'll give you some ways you've made a difference. One is with Naruto. If it wasn't for you, he would probably still be a living in a shell. He never talked about his past to me before. But after your trial, he sat in the seat you're in and told me everything. And boy was I surprised when he started to cry." I said.

Gaara looked at me with wide eyes and placed his glass on the table to his side. "He told you about his past? Sasuke said he wouldn't even tell him. And I caused it?" he asked. His voice holding his skepticism.

I nodded and placed my drink on the coffee table. "Yes he did tell me. And boy was I amazed at what he told me." Gaara was about to say something but I cut him off. "No I won't tell you. Naruto will certainly tell you when he feels up to it."

Gaara sighed and leaned forward. "I don't think I want to hear it though. I don't want to hear about Naruto being hurt. I'd probably want to go and hunt down that person and kill him." Gaara forcefully. I had never heard Gaara use that tone before. It was kind of scary.

I laughed and poked the fire around. Embers filled the air and I watched them dance lazily. "Okay. Change number two. Kiba. That kid may be my brother but he isn't the smartest one of the four. But now that you're tutoring him, he's pulling a B average in all the classes. That's a big change. "

The red laughed and sipped his soda. His eyes watched the fire for a moment. "That's nothing really serious. Anyone could have done that for the two of them. It doesn't specifically put it on me." Gaara argued slightly.

I opened my mouth to say something when someone else cut me to the chance. "I'll give you a serious one. You helped me accept that I am most defiantly gay." Neji said as he walked into my study. I noticed my younger was only clad in dark green pajama bottoms and his hair looked tossled. "And I don't say thank you often so don't tease me."

I shook my head and poured another glass of coke for Neji. I handed him the drink and sat back down. "Well that wasn't going to be my next one but it fits." I joked. Neji settled into the couch and sipped the soda. "I really shouldn't be letting you have caffeine this late at night."

Both kids laughed and mumbled something about me being anal. Again I was about to say something when someone else interrupted me. "You guys better not be talking about my baby being anal. I am the only person who can go anal on him." Sasori teased as he walked in.

My eyes twitched when I saw what he was in. Pink silk pajama bottoms with red lips all over them. I was glad he was wearing one of my black shirt. At least that was normal. "Jeesh. Lets tell everyone about our bedroom life will ya?" I pouted as he snuggled next to me.

"Okay. Neji pass me that phone. " Sasori said sitting up. I didn't actually think he was serious. Until my brother actually tossed him the phone. Before I could do anything, Sasori was already dialing a number. And off the couch in a flash. "Hello Kisame...Yes I know its late..Well tell Deidara to put some clothes on..."

Gaara and Neji were on the floor laughing when I finally got up to do something. I reached to grab my boyfriend and slipped on the damn rug. As I went down I saw Sasori laughing. "HI DEIDARA...Hows life?...That's great..Why am I calling?...Well Neji told me to tell EVERYONE about our sex life. So I figured I'd call you and the shark first."

"SASORI! GIVE ME THE BLOODY PHONE!" I cried and dove for my boyfriend. I caught him around the waist and struggled to pry the phone from his hands. When I did manage to get a hold of the phone, I sat straddling his waist so he couldn't get the phone. "Hello blondie...No I honestly didn't want him to call you..It was a joke."

I paused and listened to Deidara drag on about something over the phone. Finally I got bored and interrupted him. "Okay blondie look. No one is sleeping here. So pull some PJ's on please this time and come to my house. We'll have a sleep over."

I heard the beginning of his squeal and pulled the phone away from my ear. Even from a distance I could hear him still screaming. "DEIDARA!" I screamed into the phone. The blond finally stopped screaming and I could hearing Kisame grumbling about needing pants."Just get over here."

I hung up the phone and looked down at Sasori. Who had actually gotten comfortable beneath. His arms were behind his head and he was smiling. "Well that was constructive." he laughed and rolled me off of him.

Gaara stood up and fixed his low riding black pajama bottoms. "So now we're having a sleep over? Aren't we all a little to old for that?"he asked with a smirk. Neji just shook his head.

I gasped and sat up, sweeping a hand through my hair. "No one is to old for an Uchiha sleep over. Go wake up my precious little brother and the blond annoyance. And if Shika is here to," I trailed off and waited for someone to confirm that the Nara kid was here. He always was. He was just yet another brother. "Wake him up to. Though you may need the hose."

Gaara laughed and headed for the door. "Don't forget, Itachi. I am one evil little kid." he said over his shoulder. For some odd reason I shivered. What he said was true though. He was one evil little kid. Once just to get back at me for calling him a cute little panda bear, he took some pictures of me doing something really kiddish and threatened to show everyone. We just won't go into what I was doing.

Neji looked at me and smiled his evil smile. I was surrounded by demons. Including my boyfriend. "I have one question, big brother." I looked at him with nervous eyes. I could only imagine. So I prepared for the worst. "Can I invite my boyfriend please?"

I let a sigh of relief. That wasn't so bad. I think. But who was I to tell him no. Kiba had Kankuro over too. Damn. I forgot to tell Gaara to wake them up too. Guess I'll have to do it. "Sure you can invite your boyfriend. Just warn him okay?" I said and stood up.

"Lets have some fun!!"

**Gaara POV**

I growled for the thirteenth time and again poked Naruto in the side. This kid was starting to get me mad. He was sleeping through everything I threw at him. And I meant that literally. I had already thrown three shoes, six pillows, a back pack and I think I also threw Kiba's dog but I wasn't sure. I was running low on things to throw.

Then it hit me. Not literally. I bent down close to Naruto's ear and whispered three little words. "RAMEN IS DISGUSTING." I whispered. I drew my head back quickly to not get it smashed and smiled.

Naruto shot straight up and looked around lazily. "Who said that?" he yawned out. I shook my head and poked him in the forehead. "OWW. Don't do that!"

I flicked on his bed side light and looked at him and Shika. Who was still sleeping. "Come on loudmouth. Wake up. Itachi just declared an Uchiha sleepover. So wake Shika up and get down stairs." I ordered, snapping my fingers in front of his face.

"An Uchiha sleep over. We haven't had one of those in a long time. I'm so up." Naruto announced loudly.He threw back the cover and grinned. "Go get the others. I'll get Shika up."

I nodded and headed out of the room. I walked the stairs leading to Sasuke's floor and growled. I was really starting to hate stairs. They were so troublesome. Great. Now I sounded like Shika. Sasuke had recently moved his stuff to the third floor for more space and privacy. It was a good move but it sometimes made my knee hurt.

I climbed the stairs and pushed open the door at the top. At least there wasn't any halls to wonder around in. The third floor was just one big open space. With huge windows for Sasuke to stick our bed under. It would be interesting when we...I stopped thinking about that and walked over the bed.

I stopped at the side of the bed and looked down at the sleeping raven. He seemed so peaceful. I almost felt bad waking him up. Okay feeling over. I slid into the bed and rested my head down next to Sasuke. I watched him sleep for a second and then smiled. I leaned forward and gently kissed him.

I pulled back and watched Sasuke stir in his sleep. One eye opened slowly and then closed shut again. "Why are you awake? You're supposed to be sleeping." he mumbled into his pillow groggily. I smiled and shook my head.

I kissed him again and stroke his hair lightly. "C'mon, honey. You've got to get up. You're brother wants you." I said softly. I continued to stroke his hair and tried not to fail asleep myself. I always played with Sasuke's hair when I couldn't sleep. It reminded me of my father. I used played with his hair when I couldn't sleep when I was younger.

Sasuke yawned but kept his eyes shut. "What does he want? He knows I don't like being woken up." Sasuke said in a huff. I rolled my eyes and was glad he couldn't see me. He opened his eyes and I wondered if I should've let him stay asleep.

Itachi told me when I was in the hospital, Sasuke had slept a combined time of like three hours while I was there. At one point, Tsunade had ordered him sedated. Now I could see the effects of lack of sleep. Sasuke looked haggard, like Itachi after a long day at the record store. Or after a long night with Sasori.

I chuckled to myself and snuggled closer to Sasuke. Said boy wrapped his arms instantly and buried his face into my hair. "Well if you want to know. He has declared an Uchiha sleepover. Whatever that means." I said against Sasuke's white shirt. I noticed he smelt like clean linens.

Sasuke pulled back and looked at me with shocked eyes. I was a little surprised.The tiredness was completely gone. "He did what? When? He didn't tell me anything!" Sasuke exclaimed. I looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"He just did. I was walking around...Don't get mad, you needed to sleep." I said when Sasuke opened his mouth to protest. "We started talking and then Neji came in. We started to talk again and then Sasori walked in. Talking about him and Itachi's sex life."

"Wait, why was he talking about that?" he asked. I opened my mouth to answer when Sasuke stopped me. "On second thought, don't tell me. I've heard it."

My eye twitched and I faked a gag. Sasuke laughed and kissed my tattoo. "Well he walked in and then called Kisame and Deidara to tell them. Itachi tackled Sasori and invited the blond and shark boy over for a sleep over."

Sasuke nodded and pulled me closer. I sighed and snuggled into him. I fit perfectly into the curves of him. He joked that he was meant to be shaped to fit me. No other. "Anything else?" he said in a bored voice. I smiled.

"I got some very interesting news to tell you." I said, pulling my head back a little. I looked Sasuke hard in the eyes and smiled wickedly. Sasuke was waiting. I was just adding some juice to the story. "Did you know Neji was gay?"

Sasuke was silent and motionless for a second. Just one second. then he erupted. "What the fuck? Since when? How the hell did you find this out?" he nearly shouted. My ears felt like he was going to blow them off.

I waited until he calmed down to speak. Which took a little while. "Are you done bitching yet? And I'm asking that nicely. " I said with an innocent smile. Sasuke calmed down and snuggled into me again. "He walked in and openly admitted it. I didn't know what to say at the time. I honestly thought he was the straight kid in this family."

Sasuke laughed and stretched. "Well, that was news. But I guess I can join this shenanigan. Sounds like fun." he laughed. I nodded and rolled off the bed. Sasuke kicked off the blankets and rolled of the bed also.

When he stumbled, I stuck my arm out and caught him against my chest. For some reason, Sasuke froze and looked at me with soft eyes. "Why did you do that?" he asked in a confused voice. I could feel his promise ring rest coldly against my upper arm.

"Well I sure as hell wasn't going to let you fall. That's not nice. Besides," I said into his ear. I kissed him lightly and smiled. "-you've caught me a few times before. I wanted to catch you for once." I kissed him again and made sure he was steady enough to stand on his own.

Sasuke smirked and lifted my left hand. His eyes fell on my own promise ring and he smiled. A smile that touched his ears. "Does that mean your keeping your promise?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and hugged him. "That doesn't answer my question, baby."

I raised my non existing eyebrows and frowned."Well duh. Its not like I'm dating you for your money or your looks. That would make me like whorish." I said in an eerily girly voice. It even creeped me out.

"If you never do that voice again, I will love you for the rest of eternity." Sasuke offered. I agreed quickly and smiled. "Well lets go see what Itachi has set up so far. Knowing him, this will be an eventful night."

I let him go and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a white shirt and yanked it over my head. Since it was summer, Itachi constantly had the air conditioning running on high. Half the time I walked around with a sweatshirt on. And boy was I glad I had my monster slippers on. My feet would've been freezing.

Sasuke walked to the door and waited patiently for me there. Such a gentlemen. He was used to the cold. I remember the first night I had slept at his house. I stuck so close to him in the bed for warmth, I thought we were conjoined. Even to this day we sleep two blankets and snuggled close to each other.

I walked over to the door and smiled. Sasuke returned the smirk and looked down. "I don't know if I can take you seriously with those on, babe. I really can't." he laughed. I pouted and headed down the stairs. "Who bought those for you again?"

I stopped at the bottom step and continued to pout. "Loudmouth did. And I think they're cool. How many kids do you know that have black bear feet slippers with red claws?" I asked. My face and voice taking on a light tone.

Sasuke shook his head and walked past me. "I still can't take you seriously." he mumbled. I huffed and followed after him. Sasuke paused long enough for me to hold his hand before he started walking again.

"Well just wait till you see what Sasori has on. You won't be able to take him seriously either. Just a heads up." I laughed. Up ahead I caught sign of Naruto and Shika. "Hey loudmouth. How long it take you to wake him up?"

Naruto stopped and turned around. Even from where I was standing, I could see the happiness in his eyes. '_Was all this from just a sleepover?'_I thought to myself. It had to be. I had never seen Naruto with this excited before. Not even when I took him to a ramen expo. "Not that long. I told him I was breaking up with him."

Shika frowned and shook his head. Sasuke laughed and slapped his brother a high five. I smiled and smiled to Shika. "Worried that he'd dump you?" I teased and headed down the last flight of stairs.

Shika growled and didn't answer. I stepped off the last step and looked back to the living room. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" I nearly screamed. Everyone behind me laughed and headed into the room.

It was going to be a VERY long night.

* * *

Okay next chapter will find out about an Uchiha sleepover snd maybe what happened in Naruto's past. AND who Neji's lover is?

Any guess's?


	14. WTF!

**Uchiha Sleepover. Neji's boyfriend. Maybe Naruto's dark past. Are you ready?**

(Gaara POV again)

I glanced around the living room with a look of confusion. The room looked nothing like how it was half an hour ago. I wasn't even sure what I was looking at could be set up in thirty minutes. And if it could, I wondered how may red bulls it took to get set up.

There was a moon walk where the main foyer was. Pillows of every different size, color and shape were thrown on the floor. Underneath that were mats and blankets. Like we were in gym or something. Then around the entire room there were mattress's. That's when I noticed that one set of the stairs was covered to make a slide. I was amazed and excited all at the same time.

"How is this even possible?" I asked amazed. Sasuke smiled and pulled me close to him. I kept looking around and noticing other things each time. There was a huge case of Monster energy drinks along with Lost's next to the fireplace. Then next to the entrance were huge bowls of popcorn.

"Itachi has been doing this for a long time. Besides, the butlers help as long as we give them night off. So he did. Its just the gang tonight. And your brother." Sasuke said. I could only nodded.

I walked into the room and stood in the middle. I was getting excited just from looking around. I had never been to a sleepover before. Nor have I ever mattress slid down the stairs. A moon walk in the house? Yeah right. Itachi was right. No one is to old for an Uchiha sleepover.

"Your brother earns my respect right now." I said with a smirk. I smiled even wider when my brother walked into the living room. I walked over to him the fast I could and tackled him into the padded floor. "How come we don't have sleepovers like this?"

Kankuro laughed and hit me with a pillow. I rolled off him and laughed. "We don't have sleepovers like this because you never had friends. And Temari hated picking up after us." he shrugged. Kiba came over and took over tackling my brother. I watched with a small smile.

Itachi walked in and smiled to all of us. Then he looked me hard in the eyes. "And you said we were to old?" He threw open his arms and jumped up on a table. Almost like a dictator of a huge nation. "Tonight we will not sleep. We will not stop. We will not have mercy. Are you ready?"

The rest of us saluted and laughed. Sasori jumped up onto the table and pushed Itachi out of the way. Sasori smiled innocently but then grew serious. "All right boys. First things first. Grab your lovers and head for the stairs. Stair sliding is under way."

Sasuke and I headed straight for the stairs. I saw Shika pull Naruto to the stairs also. Then my brother and Kiba. Neji was in the equation too. Along with a certain glasses wearing boy. So Neji's beau was Kabuto. The weird silver haired guy I had met a few times."Hey Neji. Who's your tag along?" Naruto asked.

Neji smiled and hit the blond in the back of the head. "He's my boyfriend. If you got anything to say about it, write it in the form of a letter and shove it up your ass." he said in sweet voice. I was surprised. Neji never talked like that.

"Neji! You finally found your balls. Good for you." I laughed. Neji glared and started towards me. I grabbed Sasuke's hand and jumped onto on the mattresses. Next thing I knew I was surfing the stairs with Sasuke wrapped tightly around my waist.

When I reached the bottom, I laughed and looked back to the top of the stairs. Neji was on his way down with Kabuto at his heels. And it looked like Neji wanted to kill me. I kissed Sasuke quickly and headed for the moon walk. Sneakedly grabbing a pillow in the way in. I'd wait for Neji to find me in there and beat him senseless with a feather pillow. I felt so evil.

"Sasuke where's your stupid panda boo? I want to kick his ass." Neji demanded. I could detect the laughter in his voice and smiled. In my head I screamed for him to bring it. I may be crippled but I could still kick his girly ass. Sasuke smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Jerk." Neji whined.

I laughed out loud and clapped my hand over my mouth. I saw Neji turn with a smile on his face. There goes my cover. Great. The smile on his face grew as he walked towards the moonwalk. I slid into the corner and hoped the darkness could cover me. It would give me some kind of upper hand.

"Gaara. Come out, come out. Where ever you are. I promise I won't kick your ass to bad." he called. I smiled widely. How sweet of him. I felt the moon walk dip and I looked up to his form in the entrance way. "I know you're in here and I intend on finding you. And when I done with you, you'll bow at my feet."

Okay, his talking was getting boring. Time for action. I inched my way out the corner and gripped thepillow in my hand. Good thing I was light weight. Neji couldn't tell the difference between his movements and mine. Neji thought he was slick but I was better.

When Neji walked right by me, I smiled a huge smile. He was so clueless. I climbed to my feet and stood behind him for a second. Just to dwell in the thought of his demise. Then with an evil smirk, I tapped his shoulder and waited for him to turn around. As he did, I brought the pillow up and beaned it off the side of his head. And yes I said beaned.

Neji stared in amazement at the pillow in my hand. Then he looked at me with fierce eyes. "You are so going to pay. No one beans me with a pillow and lives to tell the tale." he said and hit me in the stomach, a smile on his face.

I laughed and swung up again. "Jeesh. You could bore somebody to death with the way you talk. And lives to tell the tale. Blah blah. Spare me." I laughed. Neji smiled wider and attempted to hit me in the head. I grabbed the pillow and hit him instead.

"You are one cocky little boy. You shall feel my wrath." Neji cried. I couldn't help it. I stopped and started to laugh. He was just to much. I held my side and laughed like there was no tomorrow. Neji stopped and looked at me. The expression his face was priceless. "Whats so funny?"

I calmed myself and straightened up. "You are, Neji nii-san. You really are." I said with smirk. Neji smiled and let his pillow drop slightly. I smiled more. Perfect. With one last smile, I swung the pillow and felt it connect with Neji's stomach.

Neji flew back and landed on his back. I felt the moon walk bounce from the impact. I walked over to Neji and looked down. He frowned. "I think I won, nii-san. Sorry." I said with my innocent smile. Neji growled and rolled over.

"Itachi nii-san! Gaara's being mean!" he cried out. I heard Sasuke and Naruto laugh. Then I felt the moon walk dip again. I looked at the entrance and saw Sasuke come flying at me. I smiled and let him take me down. "And I want my boyfriend!"

Sasuke smiled and kissed me gently. I smiled and kissed back. Perfect. Sasuke ran his tongue over my upper lip asking for entrance. I complied and allowed him. I felt his tongue dart around my mouth and I tasted a bitterness on his tongue. An energy drink bitterness. He sure did know how to make me happy.

Sasuke pulled back and rested his head on mine. "You taste delicious, boo. Really tasty." he breathed out huskily. I smiled and kissed his forehead. Sasuke laughed and moved his head to my collar bone. Before I could even stop him, he started to suck gently on it.

I squirmed beneath him. I couldn't help it. It was my weak spot. Sasuke knew that perfectly well. That's why he was attacking it. "Sasuke, you're brothers are in here with us." I whispered in a half moan. Sasuke ignored me and sucked harder. I bit my tongue.

Sasuke continued with his dirty work for a few minutes. When he finished, he pulled back with a smirk. Bastard. Sometimes I wondered why I was with him. "I don't care if they're in here with us. It's not like we're having sex or something. It's just a hickey." he said.

I blushed when he said the word sex. Yes I blushed. I couldn't help it. Ever since the lake, me and Sasuke were more open with each other. In a lot of different ways. We did promise that if and when we did have sex, it would be at the right moment. We wanted to make sure it was perfect. It's not every day that you lose you virginity.

"Okay fine. But now I have another one. That's the third one this week. People are going to start to wonder." I laughed and pushed him of of me. I looked back and stifled a laugh. Sasuke wasn't the only one giving out hickeys. Both Neji and Naruto had their lovers pressed into the moon walk, leaving marks that would take a week to fade.

I shook my head and rolled towards the exit. Sasuke rolled with me. I fixed myself and slid out of the moon walk. Well at least I would always have a fun moon walk memory. Itachi stood in front of the moon walk with a smile on his face. I blushed and tried to hide behind Sasuke.

"Well I'm glad you guys are having fun. That is the point. But please keep it PG. I honestly don't want to hear you two." he said with a smirk. I blushed even more and buried my head into Sasuke's shoulder.

"Well don't come into the shower. Gaara just can't keep his mouth shut." Sasuke said in a light tone. I gasped. Yes I was dating a bastard. That was one time in the shower. Okay actually it was a few times..but that's besides the point. I pouted and looked at our brothers.

Itachi'seyes were twitching and Kankuro was pretending to die. I kicked my brother and hit Itachi with a pillow. "Like no one has heard you guys before! Itachi what about you and Sasori in the laundry room." I said.

Itachi'sface paled. He rubbed his head and tried to mumble an excuse. I smiled in victory. Sasuke shook his head. Kankuro watched me carefully. Knowing I had dirt on him too. I smiled knowingly and walked towards the energy drinks. I picked one up and popped the top. Before I took a sip, I mock toasted to the group.

"Cheers."

Itachi pouted and ran for Sasori at the top of the stairs. Kankuro pulled Kiba to some darker corner. We really were a bunch of perverts. Oh well. I yawned and chugged half the can. Sasuke walked over to me and stole my can. I whined and attempted to get it back. Sasuke held it just out of my reach.

"C'mon boo. Try and get it." he teased and took a sip. I tried but couldn't reach. Sasuke smiled wickedly and took another sip. I pouted and stomped my foot. Then Sasuke pushed me to the couch.

I fell into the couch with Sasuke on top of my again. I noticed the look in his eyes instantly. He had something planned. I swallowed and closed my eyes. I felt Sasuke's lips on me again and smiled lightly. Maybe I was mistaken. So I allowed Sasuke entrance to my mouth again.

That's when I felt the cool liquid flow from Sasuke mouth into mine. I swallowed so I didn't choke and kissed Sasuke hard. He groaned and ground his lower regions into mine. I couldn't help it, I moaned. I pushed my tongue into Sasuke's mouth and felt our tongues dance smoothly over each other. Sasuke sure was skillful. Well his tongue was anyways.

The lack of oxygen was what separated us. I tried to even out my staggered breathing and looked at Sasuke. He had that happy look in his eyes. I smiled. "A kiss from you and some monster. You sure do know how to spoil me." I laughed.

Sasuke nodded and sat up. Pulling me along with him. I settled back into his arms with a content smile. "Anything for my boo. You know that." he laughed. I nodded and yawned. Sasuke smiled and pulled a blanket over us.

"Whats the point of these sleep overs? Everyone is just making out with their boyfriends and drinking monster." I said as I rested my head on Sasuke's shoulder. He was comfortable.

Sasuke laughed. The sound sent some shivers down my spine. "That's the whole point. Its just a place where we can be happy with the people we love. There isn't really a point to it all. Just pure bullshit. And to see who can get laid."

I shook my head in disbelief. "We're all a bunch of pervs. Honestly." Sasuke nodded and rubbed a hand up and down my back. He was definitely going to put me to sleep. "Sasuke, I'm going to fall asleep. Will you get mad?"

"Of course not, boo. If you want to sleep, go ahead. The sleepover was also supposed to help you go to sleep. If you want I can get your sleeping bag and lay it out for you." he offered. I nodded sleepily.

"But I don't want you to go. I want you next to me." I whined slightly. Sasuke chuckled and moved away from me. I pouted again.

"Did I mention its a two person sleeping bag. You don't have to sleep alone." he said. I nodded and rested my head on the armrest. "Hurry back."

I heard Sasuke walk away and I frowned. I hated being left alone. I was so used to having Sasuke next to me that I was weak with out him. Well almost. He was just my dark angel and I never wanted his presence to fade. I would fade with it.

"Gaara, the sleeping bag's already. You want me to carry you or can you walk?" Sasuke asked. I didn't even hear him come back. He sure was quiet. Before I could reply, he scooped me in his arms and carried me over to the corner where the bed was set up.

"Thank you." I mumbled out. Sasuke laughed and gently laid me out on the sleeping bag. It sure was comfortable. It actually felt like the bed upstairs. I felt Sasuke crawl in next to me and I smiled. I heard the whir of the zipper closing us in and snuggled closer to him.

Sasuke arms were around my instantly. I could feel his breath against my neck and I felt safe. Like I usually did. I always felt like that with Sasuke around. More so when I was asleep. He chased away all my nightmares and made sure I dreamed good things. I smiled and wiggled back more.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the pillow. God, I was so tired. I didn't notice it earlier. But I felt like I hadn't slept in ages. It was warm and comfy in the bag. I would sleep for sure tonight. I was halfway asleep when I heard Sasuke start to sing. This was new.

_'I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing'_

I smiled wider. He never did this. "I..."

_'Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing' __  
_

"..love.."

'_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_'

"..you..Sasuke."

I was asleep before he finished singing the song. My heart aching with love for him.

(**TWO DAYS LATER)**

"Naruto, hand me the detergent will ya? I wanna get this done with." I ordered. Naruto pouted but handed my the laundry detergent. "Now what were you saying?" I asked as I poured a capful of the blue liquid into the washing machine.

"I was saying that I wanted to talk to you about something." I paused. I could only imagine what he wanted to talk about. This was Naruto we're talking about. Nothing is exactly normal with him. But he looked at me with the puppy dog eyes and I got sucked in like usual. Curse those blue eyes.

"All right. As long as you help me fold the laundry. I need to get this stuff done." I bargained. The blond whined but agreed. It wasn't like he could say no or anything. If he didn't help with the laundry I swore I would tell Itachi about the indoor suspension he had gotten before school ended.

I lifted the basket of clean clothes and dumped them out on the table. Naruto sighed but came over and started to fold the clothes. Hopefully this would get done quickly. Then maybe I could stretch out in the garden and read a book. That sounded really relaxing and I hadn't been out of the house in days.

"Okay, can I talk to you now?" the blond asked, his hands busy with folding one of Sasori pink shirts. I nodded and placed a pile of Itachi's pants into his basket. "Would you listen if I told you about my past?" he said softly.

I stopped folding and looked at him. His face was blank and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I guess Itachi was right. Naruto would tell me when he was ready. The time had come. "Yeah of course I'd listen. I always listen to you." I said with a reassuring smile.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "I figured I'd tell you one day. You told me so much of yours that I wanted to tell you. I just thought if you knew you wouldn't look at me the same." he admitted with a blush. I frowned and hit in softly on the side of his head. "What was that for?"

"For thinking stupid. How could I judge you? I don't judge anyone. Well except maybe Sakura and Ino. They still think they own Sasuke's balls. But I can't pass judgement on my friends. And what happened to you wasn't your fault. So shut up and tell me." I said with a little extra force. I went back to folding and waited for him to talk. "Are you going to tell me or what?"

"You just told me to shut up! Make up your mind will ya?" Naruto exclaimed. I growled and he got the hint."Okay. Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning would be best. But you can start anywhere if you want." I said. I turned away again and dropped a pile of my stuff into my basket.

I heard Naruto sigh and I looked at him hard in the eye. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "My mom, who is the same mother of Neji and Kiba, had cheated on her husband at the time. I was born nine months later to a family that thought I shouldn't be alive. My step dad, a real bastard, didn't like kids to begin with. He was already smackin' Kiba around for being to loud. When I was around one. he started on me."

He paused and started at one of Kiba's shirts. My heart already hurt and he hadn't even told me anything. "My mom didn't even try to protect us. She was to busy getting drunk and taking her turn smackin' us around too. Neji would look after us a lot. For the sake of me, he would take a lot of beatings. I would hide and pray to God that someone would save us. Then things got a little worse." Another pause. A look of pure sadness on his face. Another pang of hurt.

"I had a nightmare one night. Real scary too. Kiba and Neji tried to calm me down but nothing was working. My parents heard me. Both of them came into our room. My dad started to hit me and was yelling for me to shut up. I kept screaming. I was only four. I didn't know any better. Dad hit me. Hit me really hard. I fell on some thing and cut my face." He pointed to his face, where those whisker scars where, and smiled. "That's where I got these. I cried more."

"What your parents do? They take you to the hospital? Or did they leave you bleeding on the floor? What about Neji and Kiba?" I asked. My half folded shirt forgotten for the time being. I could feel my anger rising and all I wanted to do was to find Naruto's parents and murder them. I knew I was thinking stupid but it felt right.

Naruto laughed and placed a pile of his clothes into his basket. "Please. My parents beat the shirt out of us. Me more so. Do you really think they would take me to a hospital? No. Dad poured some booze on my face and locked me in the closet. Told me I could come out when I wasn't a pussy. I stayed in there for three weeks solid. Mom would push a bucket into the closet and that was my bathroom. No food. No blankets. Nothing. At four years old."

My hands gripped the shirt in front of me. Now I felt sick to my stomach. Zabuza had done the same thing to me. The only difference was I was older. He didn't start doing that until I was at least nine or ten. Four years old? Now I knew Naruto's pain. And I wanted to erase it.

I heard Naruto sniff and looked up. I saw the tears falling from his face and I immediately went over to him. I hugged him tightly and was so afraid to let go. I felt his hands gripping the back of my shirt. I didn't care. All I cared about at that exact moment was Naruto. "You don't have to say anymore. Not if it's hurting you." I whispered into his ear.

Naruto sniffed and shook his head. "I need to tell you. I want you to know why I beat you up. I did it to make my pain stop. From the day I was born till the day Itachi saved us, I felt pain. All kinds of pain. The pain of knowing you're unwanted. The pain of drunken fists on a small body. The pain of knowing that even my own mom hated me. I did those things to you to stop my pain. But the truth is, it hasn't stopped hurting." he cried.

I pulled him closer and ran a hand through his hair. "Shut up Naruto. Just shut up and listen to me, okay." He nodded into my shoulder. "I don't care if you beat me up. I don't mind it at all. All of you were hurting in your own ways. And you took it out in your own way. Why do you think I cut myself? I wanted to stop the pain. Even for the briefest moment. The pain never goes away but you know what helps hide it?"

"What?"

I pulled back and looked him in his blue eyes. Now I could see the pain. It wasn't as visible but it was till there. "Friends. Love. Being yourself. Keeping your mind off the pain helps you hide it. Ever since I came to live with you guys I've learned to live with the pain. I talk about what I'm feeling. I hang with you when I'm feeling down. I don anything and everything to keep my head away from it. And you need to, too."

Naruto smiled and I smiled back. It really seemed that since I came to the house, everybody was more open with each other. Naruto with me and Itachi. Neji with everybody. Even Sasuke was open more. Kiba was open with my brother and sister. Who I actually just found out was dating Shino. We were somehow all tied together in some weird web and the ties won't ever break. I was positive about that.

"You going to be okay now? Or do I have to smack it into you?" I teased.Naruto laughed and hugged me one finally time. Who would've thought a seventeen and sixteen years old boys could have a sentimental moment like ours? Then again, we weren't exactly normal. "All right, lets finish with this stuff and then we'll make our boyfriends take us out for ice cream."

"I'm so there. I could go for a sundae right now. I just have to work it off before it goes straight to my ass." Naruto joked. I laughed and threw a pair of his socks at him. This what helps hide pain. Doing things that don't remind you of anything. I guess folding the laundry could be helpful in more than one way.

What I didn't know was who was listening to me and Naruto while doing it. I found out later on that Itachi and Sasuke were listening in. When we were actually done with the laundry we headed out. And that'swhere we found the Uchiha brothers. Smiles on their faces. Somehow I knew Sasuke knew. I could just tell. I didn't complain though.

Some things are better told and not hidden. Especially about the things that hurt the most.

* * *

**Okay. Another chapter. Wasn't meant to actually mean anything. Mostly there for humor. But I may have some devasting news. Dark Angel may be drawing to its close. I have idea's for about 4 more chapters and then it will probably be finished. I haven't decided yet. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Next chapter should be up in a couple of weeks. **

**D.**


	15. chapter 15 preview

**OKAY! A preview to chapter 15 so none of you kill me. And please don't kill me. You want the rest, tell me what you think.**

**(Gaara POV)**

The patio was freezing compared to the intense heat of the house. I sucked in the cool night air and smiled. My mind wandered back to the dance floor and I couldn't help but shiver. Sasuke felt so.. I don't know..perfect behind me. I know that sounds bad but it was true. He just fit in all the right places.

I cursed myself for sounding like a pervert and laughed. Leave it to me to think dirty about dancing. I shook my head once again to rid the thoughts. Me and Sasuke already decided we were going to wait for the right moment to actually do the dirty. Or so Sasuke called it. We talked once and that was it. No and, if 's, or buts. We both had to want it to do it. And Sasuke was the one who said that.

I walked down the stairs slowly and headed for the swing that in the distant. My bulky cast had been taken off a few days back but Tsunade insisted I still wear a support. So here I was, wearing that stupid support that made everything difficult. And I mean everything. I sighed again and walked my steady pace to the swing.

Before I could even reach the swing, I got knocked down into the ground. Hard. I yelped when I hit hard earth and my brain instantly kicked in info on hurt body parts. My ribs weren't even healed all the way either. It just made things worst. I tried to get my attacker off me but whoever it was had a very string grip.

"Gaara. Gaara. Sweet innocent Gaara. What are you doing by your lonesome?" my attacker asked. I noticed his speech was really slurred and that forced me to be unable to tell who it was. Now I was getting kind of scared.

"Will you get off of me?!" I barked. When you're scared, act tough. No one can tell the difference. So I was going to play tough. "I swear to God, you better get off of me. Or else."

My attacker laughed and rubbed my cheek gently. Then smacked it sharply. "No way to talk to me. No way. I'll make you pay for that." he mumbled. He tugged my arms above my head and held them with one strong grip.

I felt his hands roaming all over me. I screamed. I cried. I said a holy prayer. Anything to help me out. I stopped when I felt his hands on belt buckle. "You'll be mine. Forever and always."

I screamed with all my might. I knew that voice all to well. It was a voice I heard once and would never forget....

**So what do you think?**


	16. PARTY

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO. JUST STORY.**

(Sasuke POV)

The house was dark and silent when I shoved open the heavy front door. My arms were heavy with books and all I wanted was to sleep a while before dinner. I dropped my bags to the floor and kicked off my shoes. School had been long and boring. Gaara hadn't been in because of his recent hospital visit and Tsunade ordered him home for two weeks before going back. It had been a long first week.

I walked to the kitchen wondering where everyone was. I knew Itachi was at work with Sasori. But I was clueless to everyone else. The house felt so empty without the usual noise. The sounds of Gaara and Shika having a heated debate. Neji and Naruto arguing. Kiba and Akamaru playing fetch in the house. With all of it gone, I was completely alone.

As I walked past the living room, my mind wondered back to the sleepover. That had been the best one yet. And it was because of who I spent it with. Gaara falling asleep with my singing to him made the world stop and nothing else mattered. That made my life worth living everyday.

When I walked past the ding room, I shifting made me stop. It was low and I almost couldn't hear. But it was enough to stop me in my tracks. Then a light was suddenly flicked. I stepped back form the brightness and blinked.

"SURPRISE" a loud group yelled. I blinked and looked around. Almost everyone I knew was in my dining room. I smiled and tried to figure out what they where doing there. Then it hit me. Today was my eighteenth birthday. I had completely forgotten about it.

I spotted Itachi in the mix and smirked at him. He shook his head and pointed a slim finger behind me. I turned and found my lover standing behind me. Who I had to say, was dressed oh so sexily. He wore tight low riding black jeans, a black button down shirt open over white tank top and his black converses. His hair reminded me of when we fooled around in bed before going to sleep. I was so used to seeing him in skater clothes that this was a complete turn on.

"Happy birthday, babe. And surprise." he said as he pulled me in for a kiss. I smiled more and kissed back. Not caring who was watching. After a few seconds, Gaara pulled away and looked behind us. Then he blushed. "I forgot they were here."

I laughed and wrapped an arm around his slim waist. "You look sexy, boo. Almost to sexy for your own good." I whispered in his ear. He blushed so bad that it spread to his ears and down his neck. God I loved teasing him. It didn't take much to make him blush.

I looked back at the group and smiled at them. I don't know how I could've forgotten my own birthday but I did. Maybe it was because I was to wrapped up with school and things with Gaara that it slipped my mind. I was always thinking about him. Trying to make his life a little more better and in return making mine better. That may have made me forget about my birthday.

"Well, what are you all waiting for, let the party begin!" Naruto shouted. The next thing I knew, the entire house vibrated with the sound of bass. Naruto manning the DJ booth himself. That kid had some talent DJ'ing. He had been doing it for as long as I could remember.

Everyone spilled throughout the house and started partying. The dance floor was mostly in the living room and some how I managed to lose Gaara in the mix. I figured he was there dancing, so I headed for the bar and snack table. I know either Kisame or my brother would be serving. And after my long day, I could go for a nice drink.

Getting to the bar was a challenge. The house was packed. I had to push through many entwined bodies just to reach the kitchen. Getting to the bar was even worse. Everyone stopped me to wish me a happy birthday and what not. It was really annoying. Somewhere deep inside me, I wished that Gaara hadn't thrown the party. I never really enjoyed them. It was just to many people acting like you're their best friend.

When I finally did reach the bar, I was almost up to my limits in happy birthdays. I sank into one of the vacant stools and glared at my older brother. I knew he was going to be serving the liquor. He always did. Never touched a drop during a party though. He needed to feel responsible for all the people in the house. "What do you want, little brother?" he asked smugly.

I glared again and dropped my head to the bar. "Something strong . I've had a long miserable day." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. I lifted my head to look down the bar and groaned when I saw Sakura and Ino heading my way. "Make that a double. And fast."

Itachi laughed and placed my drink in front of me. I didn't even bother to ask what it was. My brother knew my tastes. He would never give me anything he wouldn't drink. I downed the contents and smiled at the warm feeling it gave me. Somewhere in the back of my head, the liquor reminded me of my dark days. When I used liquor and drugs the numb everything out. And every know and then, I miss those days.

"SASUKE!" I heard Sakura shout. I grimaced. Her voice could be so annoying sometimes. Like nails running through my brain. I look at my brother and he took the hint. Another glass was poured and downed. Then I felt myself get tackled by the pink and blonde haired annoyances. My life just went downhill. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They squeezed my neck tightly in a hug.

"Get off me." I ground out. I pried their arms off my neck and winced. Those two had arms like vice grips. Gaara was the same way but I like his arms around my neck. Sakura and Ino were just plain pain in the asses. Even though they knew I was with Gaara, they still insist that I'm theirs. It pissed me off so much. "And go away!"

"But Sasuke-chan, we wanted to wish you a happy birthday." Sakura whined. I wished that moment I had a razor blade dipped in lemon juice. "Don't you like us?"

"No." I said bluntly. Itachi snorted behind the bar and turned away. He hated them as much as I did. I'm not entirely sure why but he did. Maybe because I didn't like them but I never really cared. He could hate whoever he wanted. As long as they weren't my friends. "So go way."

Itachi poured me and him a drink and smiled as he placed it in front of me. Now this was new. Itachi may serve me the drinks but we never drank together. It was like universal law. I drank and he would look out. "Happy birthday, little brother. A drink to ensure your happiness. " he smiled. Sakura and Ino walked away, mumbling about being ignored. "You sure you can handle this? Remember the last time."

"Don't worry. That's the past. I can handle my drinks." I smiled. Three drinks and I was already started to feel a little bit of a buzz. It felt so nice. Everything was nice and warm. "Imma go and find Gaara. I haven't seen him in ages."

Itachi laughed again and nodded. "And if you find him, tell him he looks good in the outfit I picked for him." he said as he turned away. My mouth fell open and I glared. "I needed to make you drool."

I growled and stood up. I hated my brother at that moment. Okay yes he did make my lover look sexy but come on. Did he have to ruin the moment? I wanted to believe Gaara dressed like that for me. Well now that wasn't exactly true. Gaara wouldn't have dressed like that if it wasn't for me. Sometimes yes when we went out but that was usually it.

I pushed through the bar crowd again and wished I had another drink. Usually once I got started, I wouldn't stop. But that was in the past and I figured I could contain myself now. I saw Kisame at a smaller bar and smiled at him. He must've got the idea because he poured me a drink to. I sipped it and smiled. A nice warm whiskey. Well fish boy knew my true taste. He was always giving me the right stuff.

I knew it was wrong of me though. I shouldn't have been drinking like that. I was underage and that stuff almost ruined my life when I was fourteen. It took hold of me and wouldn't let go. And even to this day, I haven't the slightest idea what made me stop. I never asked Itachi or the others about it. I figured if they wanted me to know, they'd have told me by now.

After yet another drink, I finally made it onto the dance floor. It was already hot as hell when I stepped onto it. I frowned and began my search for my red headed lover. It took only a few minutes to find him. He was dancing with Kiba and Naruto. In my opinion, it looked more like sex with clothes on. And I was amazed. I never thought Gaara or my brothers would ever dance like that. It was a major eye opener.

I smiled and stepped further into the circle around the boys. I don't think people were actually doing that on purpose. I think that they were just giving the three their own space. People learned fast not to mess with those three. They were really bad together. I was even afraid of them sometimes. They were just plain dangerous.

It was Naruto that spotted me first. He smiled and waved me over. I smiled and nodded back to him. Getting to them was easy now. When Gaara saw me, he flung himself into my arms. I grunted when he hit but held him tightly. "I'm sorry. I kind of got separated from you. And then the music stop and I was-"

I stopped him halfway through by kissing him quickly. That stopped all further apologizes. I pulled away and smiled innocently at him. "Sorry babe. Were you saying something?" I laughed.

Gaara hit my shoulder lightly and glared. "I was trying to be nice. Now you can blow me." he swore. I pulled him closer and rubbed his lower region harshly. He squirmed and pulled back slightly. "Okay fine you win." he huffed.

"I know. I always do." I spun him around and leaned lightly into him. He must've taken the hint because the next thing I knew we were dancing. The music setting the pace. The beat fast and loud. Pulsing from everywhere and blocking everything out.

We grinded with each for about five songs before a slow song came on. I smiled and pulled Gaara close to me. Out chest bumping slightly together. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck. My hands fell to rest on his hips. I listened to the song playing and almost laughed. Gaara looked at me confused and I leaned in close so I could whisper to him.

"My guardian angel." I said softly. That's what Gaara always called me. I just found it funny that this song would come on. I remember I walked into our room and Gaara was singing to it as he did his homework. It must've been the cutest thing I had seen in a while.

**When I see your smile, Tears roll down my face.****I can't now that I'm strong, I have figured out, How this world turns cold and it breaks through my I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one.I will never let you fall.I'll stand up with you forever.I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to 's okay, It's okay, It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay.**

Gaara smiled and leaned his head against my chest. I pulled him tighter and kissed the top of his head. At that exact moment. Nothing else mattered. I had everything I ever needed in my arms. My angel was right in front of me. His pale flesh masking the light and goodness that poured off him. So that no one else knew he was angel sent to Earth to save me. God's gift to me on my eighteenth birthday.

**Seasons are changing, And waves are crashing, And stars are falling all for grow longer and nights grow shorter, I can show you I'll be the one. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever.I'll be there for you through it allEven if saving you sends me to heaven.'Cause you're myMy true love, my whole heart****.Please don't throw that away.'Cause I'm here... for you! Please don't walk away and, Please tell me you'll stay**

I kissed Gaara's head again and silently wished that he could see the tears that we're falling from my face. He was everything I ever dreamed of. Nothing would be the same if anything ever happened to him. If I woke up one day and found him gone. My soul would be ripped from my chest and I would be lost for all eternity. I didn't know if it was the liquor making think like that or if my heart finally finished melting.

**Use me as you will! Pull my strings just for a thrill! And I know I'll be okay, Though my skies are turning grey! I will never let you fall! I'll stand up with you forever! I'll be there for you through it all, Even if saving you sends me to heaven! I will never let you fall! I'll stand up with you forever! I'll be there for you through it all, Even if saving you sends me to heaven! **

Even after the song finished, me and Gaara stayed where we were. Swaying to new song slowly. I pulled back and smirked. "You didn't sing." I goofed. Gaara scowled and stuck his tongue out. When I went to grab it, he pulled it back in quickly. "I'll get it next time. "

"You can try but you won't ever catch it." he smiled. I shook my head and pulled away. He looked at me with a sad expression for a moment. Then smiled. "Can I go back to dancing with the losers. We were on a roll."

I

nodded. "I'm going to get something to drink. My mouth is so dry." I said. Something flickered behind Gaara's eyes and I noticed it looked a lot like fear. But then it was gone as fast as it showed. So I forgot about it. I kissed Gaara once more and then threw myself into the crowd again. Leaving Gaara with my brothers. Sure that I would have a drink and then go back to the dance floor.

An hour and a half later, I wasn't so sure of anything anymore. Maybe I should've stopped after the first drink.

**(Gaara POV)**

The patio was freezing compared to the intense heat of the house. I sucked in the cool night air and smiled. My mind wandered back to the dance floor and I couldn't help but shiver. Sasuke felt so.. I don't know..perfect behind me. I know that sounds bad but it was true. He just fit in all the right places.

I cursed myself for sounding like a pervert and laughed. Leave it to me to think dirty about dancing. I shook my head once again to rid the thoughts. Me and Sasuke already decided we were going to wait for the right moment to actually do the dirty. Or so Sasuke called it. We talked once and that was it. No and, if 's, or buts. We both had to want it to do it. And Sasuke was the one who said that.

I walked down the stairs slowly and headed for the swing that in the distant. My bulky cast had been taken off a few days back but Tsunade insisted I still wear a support. So here I was, wearing that stupid support that made everything difficult. And I mean everything. I sighed again and walked my steady pace to the swing.

Before I could even reach the swing, I got knocked down into the ground. Hard. I yelped when I hit hard earth and my brain instantly kicked in info on hurt body parts. My ribs weren't even healed all the way either. It just made things worst. I tried to get my attacker off me but whoever it was had a very string grip.

"Gaara. Gaara. Sweet innocent Gaara. What are you doing by your lonesome?" my attacker asked. I noticed his speech was really slurred and that forced me to be unable to tell who it was. Now I was getting kind of scared.

"Will you get off of me?!" I barked. When you're scared, act tough. No one can tell the difference. So I was going to play tough. "I swear to God, you better get off of me. Or else."

My attacker laughed and rubbed my cheek gently. Then smacked it sharply. "No way to talk to me. No way. I'll make you pay for that." he mumbled. He tugged my arms above my head and held them with one strong grip.

I felt his hands roaming all over me. I screamed. I cried. I said a holy prayer. Anything to help me out. I stopped when I felt his hands on belt buckle. "You'll be mine. Forever and always."

I screamed with all my might. I knew that voice all to well. It was a voice I heard once and would never forget..

**(Flashback)**

The first time I heard that voice, I was thirteen years old at the hospital. Zabuza went a little to crazy and took a blade to me. Temari waited until he left, snuck to the attic room, took me out an and then drove me to the hospital. Using the excuse that I got jumped. It wasn't all that entertaining. It hurt like hell to move for a week.

Well anyways, I was resting when I heard someone shouting bloody murder. Temari had left to go to work and my brother wasn't going to be there until a little later. So I decided to get up and find out what was going on. I slid from the bed slowly and headed for the door. When I peeked out the door, I noticed there was no one around. Just me and the screaming person down the hall.

I walked down the hall making no noise at all. I smiled because it felt like I was on a secret mission or something. I just figured it was the painkillers. I reached the door where the screaming was and peeked around. No one anywhere. So I slowly opened the door to the seclusion room. Not really knowing what I was doing. But yet it felt right.

I stepped into the room and shivered. It was freezing in there. I pulled my gown tighter around me and shuffled in more. The screaming stopped suddenly and I got nervous. Then I saw a face

I knew all to well in the darkened corner. "Sasuke?" I piped up.

The face reacted to my voice and stepped into the moonlight. It was Sasuke but not the Sasuke I knew. This one was sunken in. Ragged. Crazy almost. It scared me a little. I didn't know Sasuke all that well but I didn't like this one.

"What are you doing here, freak?" he asked. I noticed his voice was raw and hard. And sounded a lot like Zabuza after way to much to drink. Was he drunk? The more I looked at him, I realized he was. He was drunk beyond belief and was on something to. I could tell by the way he kept looking around. Like something was going to come for him from the darkness.

"I got hurt. What are you doing here?" I asked. He shuffled closer to me and I stepped back. At that moment I wished I never decided to leave my room. Everything was safe in my room. We kept moving till I ran into a wall. I bumped into it and gasped when I stretched the stitches.

"I got hurt to. And I wanted to fix the problem. But everyone thought my way was wrong. So they put me in here. I think they just don't wanna help me." he slurred. I winced. His voice cause some memories to play in my head. "Do you think I'm wrong?"

I was about to open my mouth and say yes when I caught myself. Who was I to pass judgment on him? I was no better than him. I was probably worse. So I kept my mouth shut. I just shook my head. Sasuke stared at me for a moment and then stepped back. "Get out of here, Gaara. Sweet innocent Gaara. I don't wanna hurt anymore." he said. And sulked back to the corner.

I was out of there in an instant. Sasuke's voice echoing in my head like a curse. "_I don't wanna hurt anymore."_ What did that mean? Did I cause him pain? If I did than I didn't know how. He was the one who usually hurt me. Not the other way around.

**(end)**

"Sasuke. Not again." I cried. Now I could tell who it. Hear his voice as he said my name over and over. It was the same tone when he said he didn't wanna hurt anymore. He promised me he would never let anything bad happen to me. But he didn't promise he could protect me from himself.

"Oh god Gaara. You look so good right now. Lets do it right now. Right here." he suggested. His hands still roaming. I felt the tears on my face and wished they would drown me. So I didn't have to live through this.

"Sasuke please stop. I don't want this. You said we'd do it if we both wanted it. I don't." I said quickly. His hands stopped for a second. I let out a tense breath. Then they started again. I screamed more. Someone had to hear me. I was crying bloody murder now.

"I know you want it too Gaara. I can smell it on you. Just give in. Let me take you. You'll thank me in the morning." he bargained. I screamed louder and felt Sasuke's hand crash upon my cheek again. "I've waited so long. You keep waiting. Ungrateful. After everything I've done. And you won't give me it."

I

never thought the one person who protected me the most would be the one to do this to me. I didn't want to think about it. I always believed that Sasuke put that life behind him. Locking it away in a safe and throwing away the key. I guess I based my beliefs on false hopes. I screamed once again and felt Sasuke press his lips to mine. I cried harder. I was going to lose.

Then as if someone answered my cries. Sasuke was off of me. I was pulled off the ground and whished away before I knew what was going on. In the process I forgot to breath. I only stopped to breath when I felt the softness of someone shirt and started to bawl.

I had almost lost my virginity to the one person I wanted to. In a way I never wanted though.

**(Sasuke POV again.)**

When I woke up, I felt like I got kicked in the head. Everything was fuzzy and my mouth tasted like I licked a battery. I rolled over and expected to bump into Gaara. Instead I rolled into nothing. Just a cold spot on the bed. I sat up and looked around. That's when I realized I wasn't even in my room. I was in a quest room. Now I was confuse as fuck.

"So you awaken." a voice stated. I looked to the side and found Itachi sitting in a chair at my bedside. He didn't look to happy either. Now I got scared. Wondering what was wrong. "How do you feel?"

I crashed back into the pillows. Which cause everything to spin and I almost threw up. "Like shit that got run over by a garbage truck." I mumbled. I pressed a hand to my eyes and tried to erase the headache.

"Sasuke, what happened last night?" Itachi asked. I noticed a catch in his voice and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember anything about last night?"

"I remember you pouring a few glass of Smirnoff's twisted apple and dancing with Gaara. Why?"

I was so confused.

"Do you remember anything after that?"

I paused and thought real hard. I couldn't remember a thing. "No. All I remember is that. Why?"

Itachi was silent. I sat up and stared at him. His face was a mixture of pain, quilt and loss. My brain instantly kicked into overdrive. "What happened to Gaara? Where is he? Why isn't he here?" I shouted and threw myself at my brother.

Itachi deflected my blows easily. That was a given. Itachi was ten times the fighter I was but I didn't care. I wanted to know about Gaara. Itachi grabbed both my arms and twisted my around. So my back was pressed into his chest and I couldn't hit anything. "Gaara's not here because of you, little brother. You said you could handle yourself and you couldn't. You lost it yet again. And you hurt the one the one person I forgot to protect. So I have to blame myself also. But it is because of you that Gaara is gone."

I stopped moving. What was he talking about? I would never hurt Gaara. I loved him to much to do that. Then everything fell into place. I remembered everything. But what I remembered the most felt like I was getting shot in the head.

I almost raped Gaara and I couldn't remember.

**I'm leaving you all in suspense till the next one. Guardian Angel- red jumpsuit appartus.**


	17. fights and forgiveness

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took so long to update. Had a lot of things to do. But here's the new one. -shy

With a loud sigh, I pushed open the front door and shifted through the mail in my hands. None of it was for me. There never was. I didn't have any family to get letters from or magazines to wait for. I had nothing to wait for. Most of it was bills for Temari and a bike magazine for Kankuro. So interesting. I dropped the whole load on the hall table and headed for the kitchen, my stomach growling softly.

My footsteps seemed to echo on the wooden floorboards of the silent house. I knew this wasn't true though. I was to skinny to make any noise. Even with boots on I couldn't make any noise. The real reason was easy to see. I was lonely. Since the incident at the party, I pretty much avoided Sasuke. I tried to do the same with his brothers but that didn't work out to well. Naruto decided to come stay with me while I was gone. And that was almost two weeks ago.

By the time I got to the kitchen, my appetite vanished. I sighed again and turned back around. This usually happened whenever I got home and no one was around. It left me time to think and that always happened. I think in the two weeks since I left the Uchiha compound, I lost at least twenty pounds. All due to thinking about him. I just lost all appetite when he was on my mind.

I headed to my room with the intent of drowning the world with music. Or painting. Both used to help before him and I hoped they would help now. The day after the party I was out to the paint store with Naruto and stocking up on paint supplies. I even got Naruto into drawing. He could do some nice comics too. But upon reaching my room, my hopes died again. I needed something more constructive. And that's when my eyes fell on the attic door.

I had Kankuro put a new one in when I came home. Looking at that and thinking about him would have killed me the first night there. The door was white and held no memories but everything behind it did. We never had enough guts to go up and fix the problems. So it stayed that way. Blood on the walls and death in the air. Until now that is. I found my constructive project.

I smiled and pulled out my cell phone. I hit the number four and pound without looking. Naruto on speed dial was my best friend. It took the blond to answer though. I tapped my foot in the hallway waiting. " 'ello, Panda. What's up?" he asked. I noticed he sounded out of breath, so I figured he was either at the skate park or down Shika's throat again.

"Aye loudmouth. Nothing to much. Just got home. But look you busy?" I shot back. I headed into my room and stripped out of my shirt in one smooth motion. That went into my hamper along with my pants. I was really talented with stripping and talking on the phone. Now I just needed to find replacements.

"Nah. I'm not busy. I'm at the skate park with Shika. And Kiba. Why? Whatta want?" I heard the hiss of wood on granite and smiled sadly. It would bee another month before I could skate again.

" I have an idea for something and I want you to help me make it come to life." I explained. I stood in the middle of my room dressed only in boxers looking for clothes to wear.

"Do I even wa- HAHA- Kiba just nut busted. How that feel bro?" In the background I heard Kiba say something and Shika laugh. "Whatever, jerk. I'll assemble the guys and we'll be over in a hot second." he laughed. I shook my head at his saying and Kiba's pain.

"Alright. And grab a few pizza's. I'm starvin'."

"Will do, panda. Will do. Catch ya in twenty." We hung up and I started my hunt for clothes. After a search that resulted mostly in shorts, I forgot a shirt and pulled on baggy black shorts. What I had in mind would work up a sweat anyways. I yanked on my converses again and headed down the stairs.

I looked at the wall clock as I headed down the stairs. Three o'clock. Temari didn't get home till six. Kank whenever he felt like leaving the bar. That was another random thing I learned about my brother. He was a notorious street racer who owned an equally famous night club slash bar. I didn't have the faintest idea how he kept that one a secret but it did help explain a few things.

When I passed through the living room, I flicked on the stereo with a smile. I beat the silence every time with that stereo. My true destination though was not the living room. It was the basement. To start my project, I would have to start there. The music vibrated the house as I walked to the basement stairs. The noise and me were friends again.

The basement to our house was not a place I visited very often. To be truly honest, I used to be petrified of the damn place. Zabuza used to threaten me all to lock me down there instead of the attic. It was dark, dank and smelt like death. I usually avoided the place all together. Lately though, the fear of the place dwindled. Temari said it was because Zabuza was gone and no one would lock me down there now.

And now I saw it for what it really was. A room built of concrete and wood. Metal and glass. A room that could do no damage, cause no fear because it was not alive. It had no pulse, no blood. No mind or soul. That was it. Now I looked at the basement and smiled at my childish fear. I shouldn't be afraid of something that couldn't hurt me. Yet inside I knew that's why I hurt so much about the incident. I never thought Sasuke could hurt me.

I walked down the stairs with a smirk of confidence. I reached the bottom and clicked on the overhead light. The light cast a yellowish tint to everything. Most of it was Zabuza's stuff that hadn't made it to the trash yet. Or salvation army. The rest of it was the regular stuff you'd find in a basement. Cribs, golf sets, couches, sledge hammers.

I smiled widely when my eyes fell on those hammers. They had been left behind by the old owners of the house and we never found used for them. So we just left them left them there. And here they sat for years. Collecting dust and waiting for a purpose. Here I was, waiting to give them a purpose. I grabbed the load of them and headed back upstairs.

It took about three trips to get everything I needed up to the second floor. The sledge hammer, wrecking hammers, nail rippers, nails, hammers and the portable chop saw. Plus my foster fathers expensive tool box that he never used. With everything else I needed in it.

When the guys still hadn't showed up, I went out and sat on the front steps. The sun shined down undisturbed by any clouds and the air shimmered with heat. I think the only good thing Zabuza every did for us was install central air to the house. We would die of heat if he hadn't with what I got in mind. I knew from past times that the attic could get hot quickly.

The song that had been playing ended just as the guys pulled into the driveway. The Hummer shook with the sound of music. I had to smile. Naruto had finally decided to trade in the Magnum for the Hummer. Saying he needed something smaller. His blond head popped out over the roof and he wore a huge grin. " hope ya don't mind, but I brought along a few extra pizza's."

I shook my head and stood. "It's fine by me. But you better have gotten my favorite or I'll have to kill you." I said seriously.

Kiba climbed out from the back of the truck. Lacking a shirt like me. In his hands at least eight pizza boxes. I say a couple and they bring eight. They really needed to learn to count. I watched as the rest filed out of the car. My hands stuffed in my pockets and back arched a little.

I smiled when I saw who came with the brothers. Neji, Sasori, Itachi, Deidara and Shika. I honestly wanted to know how Naruto managed to get a hold of everyone. I thought all of them would be at work. With Neji at school with Kiba and Naruto. He was a teachers aid now, helping Kakashi grade papers and do labs. I was also amazed at how he got everyone here. The Hummer was only so big. With everyone piling out I was reminded of a clown car for a second.

"We also brought along a few extra hands. Don't mind do you lil bro?" Kiba asked as he walked by. I saw a flash of white and raised an eye brow at him. "And I brought Akamaru. Itachi said I had to."

I looked over at Itachi with a frown. He shrugged and opened the back of the truck. I was surprised when he pulled out a tool box and another hammer. " What the hell? How did you know what's going on?" I asked.

Sasori laughed and messed my hair. "He's just good like that. Don't ask. Now let's eat and get this idea of yours off the floor." he said with a smile.

I shook my head and went back into the house. All the guys had settled in the dining room and had all the pizza boxes open. Yet none of them were eating. I chuckled. "What are you all waiting for?"

"Someone has to say grace. Family rules." Kiba replied.

"Grace." I laughed. That broke the spell over the guys. Everyone dove into the pizza. Nobody in my twisted family cared about saying grace. It started as a joke one day and then turned into a daily thing. Everyone time we eat, someone has to say grace. I found it funny. A bunch of hardass guys saying grace.

"Aye, Gaara, are you going to do Kakashi's homework?" Kiba asked. His mouth was filled with cheese pizza and fries. A gross combination.

"I already did it. You can copy it tomorrow before school. " I answered. My own mouth filled with ham and pineapple. " You do Iruka- sensei's math?" The brunette nodded. "That's a first."

Kiba smiled and reached in for another slice of pie. I sat back and chugged soda from the bottle. Itachi scowled and handed me a cup. Being my lovely self, I handed it to Naruto who was doing to same thing too. I watched the guys and couldn't help but to smile. All of us except for Itachi were shirtless and didn't seem to care. Well we really didn't. We never seemed to remember to care. Everything seemed to be where it was meant to be. And yet something was missing. A piece to the puzzle gone. And deep down, I knew what it was.

Sasuke was missing. I swallowed roughly and blinked a few times. That's what was wrong with this whole picture. The boy I loved more than life itself was gone. And along with him, my heart. I stood up sharply and walked to the kitchen. Tears threatening to fall. I reached the sink and splashed ice water on my face. It cooled me down slightly.

"Have you cried since that night?" Itachi asked softly. I wiped my face quickly and turned. The oldest Uchiha stood there, a sad look in his crimson eyes.

"No. I cried that night and that was it." I admitted. It was true. I only cried after the party and that was it. I couldn't bring myself to cry after that. So I locked the emotions away and kept them there. "I can't"

"Why?"

"I just can't, okay?"

"Why?" he repeated.

"I can't because I promised him no more tears. No more crying. I can't do it. " I yelled. I didn't know why I yelled either. It just felt good to do so.

"Why? After what he did, I would walk away from him and never look back. Why would you still honor him?" Itachi said forcefully. I flinched as if he hit me.

I glare. "Sasuke's your brother and you say that about him?"

"Yes, I do say that about him. What he did was stupid. If I hadn't heard you screaming, that would've ended horribly. So I ask again. Why do you honor him?" Itachi said smoothly. I shivered. His voice was cold and filled with venom. I didn't know family could harbor that much hate for one another.

I stepped away from the sink. Itachi stepped in slightly. " I don't know why. I've never made a promise that I couldn't keep. I guess that's why." I mumbled. It was true. In my entire life, I never made a single promise that I wouldn't keep.

Itachi frowned deepened. "That's not why you honor my fuck up of a brother. I can tell you're lying." Itachi said. I was amazed. Itachi almost never swore and here he was bad mouthing his brother.

"How do you know if I'm telling the truth or not. You a walking lie detector, Itachi? And I've never heard you talk so bad of you brother before. Are you ashamed of him?" I snarled back. I balled my hands into fists to keep myself under control.

"Yes I am ashamed of him. He got drunk and almost raped someone. That someone turned out to be someone I care about greatly. This isn't the first time something bad like this has happened. The last time he almost killed himself and Naruto. How am I supposed to act?" Itachi yelled back.

I was getting slightly scared. This was a side of Itachi that I never saw before. It was like watching Sasuke when he used to let Kiba and Naruto beat the shit out of me. But yet, it was nothing like Sasuke. Itachi had boundaries. He thought everything out before he started something. He never acted without reason. So he must have a reason now.

"Why do you want to know why I keep my word to him? Why is that so important for you to know?" I countered. He looked at me with raged and concerned eyes. This wasn't a combination I was used to.

"I want to know so I don't have to see my brother hurt again. So I don't have to watch my family die with him. You're the only one he cares about. The only one who can bring him back. I need to know that I'm not putting my faith on someone who won't stand up to it. " he said in a harsh tone. He stepped closed to me with a hand raised. "So I ask once more, Kaze. Why do you honor Sasuke?"

I thought for a second that if I said the wrong thing he'd strike me. Then I figured I didn't care. " I shouldn't honor him after what he did. He was stupid and self centered. He was drunk too. I don't even know how he can drink after the first time but maybe I don't want to know. Some things are better left unknown."

I paused for a second collecting myself. My heart pounded against my rib cage loudly. It seemed to echo in the empty kitchen and beat along with the music. I swallowed and looked at the ground.

"I honor him because I love him. He's everything I ever loved. He took me from a black life and gave me color. He gave me you and your family. He gave me acceptance. Something I thought I didn't deserve. I love him and yet I hate him at the same time." I said. I felt a few small tears fall and I smiled through them .

"Why?"

"Because he reminds me of myself. He reminds me of a time when I thought everything was going to turn black. When nothing mattered. I don't want to be that boy anymore. I hate that boy I was and I see him in the mirror everyday. With Sasuke being gone, its like everything I built up is crashing around me. I worked hard to put that past behind me these past few months and he's fucking everything up." I said strongly. My tears fell silently to the floor. I didn't even care anymore about honor. I just wanted to let anger out.

"Then if you don't want him to fuck it up, you have to do something about it. I can keep my brother going only so far. Soon, one of you is going to have to step up and stop it. I can only hope that no one gets hurt." Itachi said softly. His voice sounded pretty close to my ear and I looked up. Itachi stood close to me, eyes watching my own.

"I won't hurt him. I can't hurt him. He already hurt me though. I cant forget that." I sad softly. I just hoped that when the time came, I would be able.

* * *

Half an hour later, the guys and myself were finally ready to get to work. I stood in front of the attic door with a smile on my face. This was it. My idea was about to begin. "Naruto. What's one thing you hate about your past?" I asked. Turning slightly to look at him.

Naruto hesitated. Then smirked wildly. "It's still standing. The house where it happened is abandoned but its still there. We past by it all the time. I want to burn it down." he said strongly. I saw that glint in his eyes and smiled.

I smirked. "Same thing for you puppy?" Kiba nodded. "Well it's the same for me too. The only problem is that I cant burn down the house. My past is confined to one room. But-"I said with a raised fist. "But I can still knock it down."

"So that's your idea? Knock down your past?" Sasori asked. I noted the tone of his voice and almost laughed.

"Why, Red, you almost sound like you don't want a challenge. I'm disappointed." I teased gently. Sasori growled and stepped forward. One fist raised slightly but I knew he wasn't going to hit me. It was just a bluff.

"I wanna know what you're planning. Flat out right now." he said with a smirk. That evil look in his eyes almost made me want to fight him. Only if for fun.

"I do plan on knocking my past down. I plan on knocking all our pasts down. I'm sick of walking through this city and seeing something that once caused someone pain. Like loudmouths house." I smirked when I thought of what I was about to say next. I couldn't help it if I tried. "Or the rail that Kiba nut busted on." Kiba clipped me in the back of the head but laughed. "I want to destroy it all."

"But that's nearly impossible. There's to many places to destroy, yeah." Deidara said thoughtfully. I paused and closed my eyes. '_Maybe he's right, Gaara. There are to many places.' _said a little voice in the back of my head. I growled.

"Then we will change what they are. Make them something new. Attero quod redivivus. Destroy and rebuild. It's the only way." Itachi said suddenly. I looked at him with a new interest. Maybe he understood.

"That's what I mean. We're going to make everything new. Change the past and begin everything again." I say. I grabbed a sledge hammer and press it into Naruto's chest. An evil smile on my face. "I want to you to get angry. I want you to yell, scream, cuss. I want you to destroy everything that ever hurt you." I said, deathly low. My voice was harsh and rough.

Naruto looked at me with anger glazed eyes. I had seen that look before. Twice recently. Once when Naruto got into a fierce fight with three enemies. I was out for the count and not allowed to join. Bastard. Another was when he found out what Sasuke had almost done. He went after Sasuke, intent on killing him. Both Itachi and Kisame had to restrain him. I would never forget that look. And now I was glad to see it.

"Yell? Scream? Cuss? Destroy? You want these things Gaara?" he asked. His voice was equally low and deadly. I shivered despite myself. This side of Naruto usually got me into my wild side of everything. I just hoped I hadn't let out the demons in both of us. "I'll give you these things. 'cause I want them too."

I smiled at him. Our faces matching almost. I held up a hand and he slap it loudly. "Let's tear it down." we said together. Everyone laughed and grabbed a tool for destruction. I pulled my black bandana over my nose and told the guys to do the same. I was surprised when everyone did. Then I looked at the door with a frown. "Lets begin." I mumble.

I yanked open the door and fell back against Naruto. I breathed in deeply and pushed myself up the stairs. I was not backing down. I was down being afraid of that room. I was going to destroy that room and enjoy it as I did it. When I reached the top, I stared in the darkness and saw ghosts of my past. White faded images playing out on the screen. I watched then for a moment and then pushed them away. My past was dead.

"Gaara, you okay?" Naruto asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head and watched the ghosts fade. I look over at him and smiled.

"Yeah I'm good. Just some dead memories." I said shakily. I pulled the cord and the overhead light blinked on. Its single bulb made everything glow an ill yellow. "You guys ready?"

There was a mix of yes's and a tired grunt from Shika. I smiled again and felt a rush of emotions in my stomach. I knew what it was. It was everything I locked away. Now I was going to let it go. I stepped away from every one and swung the hammer back. With a grunt I let it sink into the wall with a grunt. When I pulled away a gaping hole stared back at me.

"Feel any better, lil' red?" Deidara asked with a laugh. I smiled widely. A smile worthy of Kiba's fierce smile.

"You can only imagine. There's nothing up here so don't worry about hitting pipes. Just don't go through the roof." I said with a laugh. Everyone else laughed and started in a different place. No one saying anything about the condition of the room or the blood.

After that, no one really talked. The room was filled with grunting, thudding, and an occasional swear. Me and Naruto laughed when Kiba said people must think were having sex up here or something. Only that boy. Probably thinking about doing that with Kank. That image almost made me gag. I just shook the thought from my head and took another swing. And for the first time in two weeks, Sasuke wasn't on my mind.

**(TEMARI POV)**

The sound of music shook me from my tired thoughts. I looked at the house and sighed. I should have known Gaara had guests over. Naruto's truck was parked in the driveway. Well I couldn't really say anything about him. He's been staying over since the night of the party. I figured Gaara needed someone to be with him. My brother was a little on the loner type but after what happened, even he needed someone to be with him. So I didn't really give a damn. Whatever made Gaara happy made me happy.

I walked up the steps and shoved open the door. The music steadily grew louder and I sighed. I was not dealing with the music. I had a long day and I was going to relax. I switched off the music and waited to hear someone yell to turn it back on. I didn't hear a thing so I got a little worried. Whenever I did that, usually Gaara or Naruto would come running down stairs demanding that I put the music back on full blast. Then I would say calmly that if they didn't back off I was going to call Kakashi and sic him on them. That made them back off.

"Gaara? Naruto? I know you're here, now where the hell are you guys?" I shouted up the stairs on the way to the kitchen grabbed a water and then headed up the back staircase. It would put me closer to Gaara's room anyways. When I got to the second floor, I still couldn't find anyone but I did find a lot of tools and soda bottles in front of the attic door. Gaara wouldn't go up there, would he?

"Gaara you little freak where are you?" I called lightly but loud enough to be heard. I heard a grunt from Gaara's room and headed over there. I stuck a head in slowly and then stepped in. "What you do Itachi. Knock my brother out?"

Itachi straightened up and laughed. He pulled a sheet over my brother and placed Shukaku right next to him. I smiled at that damn bear. It was so old and ratty I almost felt bad for it. 'No Temari, I did not knock him out. He passed out cold himself. Fell asleep up in the attic." he explained.

I smiled and then frowned. "What the hell was he doing in the attic? He hasn't been up there since Zabuza left. Is he trying to send himself into a depression? I can deal with another emo Gaara." I whined slightly. That boy never went into the attic. Couldn't find the need too. Now all of a sudden he goes up there. Gaara was stupid.

"Actually it's the opposite of what you think. He went up there for all the right reasons. He didn't want to deal with the past anymore. He was destroying it." Itachi explained softly. Naruto stumbled into the room with sleep laden eyes and a small smile. "Tired too little brother?"

"Mhmm. I'm exhausted. Tell Gaara to push over. I wanna go to sleep." he mumbled. I chuckled as he fell onto the bed, barely missing my brother. Almost an instant later, I heard soft snoring and watched Gaara cuddled into Naruto's side. Almost like lovers but actually just the best of friends. It made me gag a little.

"C'mon Temari. I'll show you what your brother is working on. You might be amazed and proud." Itachi said. I looked at the two asleep one more time and then followed the Uchiha. He led me up to the attic with a small smile. I was amazed and proud by what I saw. "You brother is trying to fix what has been broken. Even though his past is still with him, he won't let it control him. He has more courage than any other person I have ever met."

I stepped further into the room. It used to be this dark room with nails and blood. Death seemed to lurk in the corners and call to Gaara whenever he was up here. I couldn't even count the times I had pulled Gaara out of that room so bruised and banged up I thought it would be the last time. That he would never come back out of that room. It scared me more than anything in the whole world. Now the room seemed to scream change. There was no more blood and nails. No drywall. Just the skeleton of the attic. The floor was stripped of all nails too. Nothing to get pushed onto and get hurt. The windows in the corner had finally been unboarded and open. Fading sunlight streamed in from them hopefully.

"This was his idea?" I asked softly. Pride clearly in my voice. My brother was an angel sent to Earth. Though he was the darkest of them all. Our dark angel.

"Yeah. All of it. He couldn't explain why to us but we kind of got the idea. It wasn't that hard to understand." he explained. I looked back at him and smiled. He looked completely at home in the room. And in the whole house. What could I say to him though. He was the one who saved my brother that night and protected him. Not his own flesh and blood. My Gaara. I could never find the right words though to thank him.

"Thanks Itachi. For looking after him. Even though he's not blood to you." I said smiling. Itachi laughed and waved a hand in the air. "How's Sasuke doing? Gaara won't talk to me about him."

Itachi sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair. I noticed his movement were jerky and robotic. Not loose like his usual motions. "He's still alive. Though barely. He's nothing without Gaara. He doesn't eat. Barely ever sleeps. He's just a shell of the boy I know. He is dieing inside and I can't do anything to help him. No one but Gaara can."

"I don't know what to say. I can't force Gaara to go over to your house and forgive him. That's not in my ability to do. Gaara has to make his own decisions. He wouldn't even listen to me if I told him to." I said slowly. What we both were saying was true. Gaara was going through the same thing as Sasuke. Except he had to know that it was his boyfriend who tried to hurt him this time. Not some one else.

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just telling you. I know Gaara's going through the same thing. he was skinnier than usual when I saw him today. And he snapped back when I talked to him earlier. He's not the same either." Itachi shot back. I glared and he backed off. "I'm sorry, Temari. I didn't mean to snap. It just hurts to see people I care about waste away. A lot."

I sighed and played with one of my ponytails. "I know how you feel. It hurts a lot to watch them fade away again. I thought they couldn't get hurt anymore. I thought wrong I guess."

"We both did."

**(ITACHI POV)**

After making sure that everything was cleaned up at the Kaze's house, me and Sasori headed back home. The car ride was mostly quiet. Sasori was asleep in the passenger side and Neji had gone off to see Kabuto. Deidara had called Kisame to pick him up. That left both Kiba and Shika at the Kaze's house. The mansion would be empty except for me, Sasori and Sasuke. Peace and quiet for once.

I pulled up the drive way and noticed the house was almost pitch black. Sasuke was known for leaving at least one light on while he was home. It was a sign to tell me he was there. He didn't tell me anything about going out tonight or being late. Somewhere in the bottom of my gut screamed something. I couldn't tell what it was though.

I flicked off the car engine and looked over to Sasori. He mouth was hanging open and he snored on lightly. I thought for a second about picking him up and carrying him in but then I just didn't feel like it. So to wake him up, I kissed him quick and hard. I was about to pull away to avoid getting hit when his hand wrapped in my hair and pulled me closer. " I love it when you do that." he mumbled and kissed me again.

I chuckled and kissed back. God I loved that boy. He was just like Gaara to Sasuke. Except I would never rape him. I pulled back again and looked him hard in the eyes. "Everyone but Sasuke is gone. And he'll probably stay up in his room. We have the house to ourselves pretty much." I smiled at him.

"You're reading my mind Uchiha. Better watch out from now on." Sasori said with a smirk. He slid out of the car without another word. "You check up on Sasuke and I'll run a bath. We can relax for a little." He disappeared off into the house before I could say anything. Like I was going to anyways.

I climbed out of the car slowly. My back was aching slightly but it felt good. It had been a while since I did some destruction. I used to be a little demon when I was Sasuke's age. Then my mom died and dad went to prison. I had to grow up and look after Sasuke. Though I did find time to wreck havoc every now and then. I laughed to my self thinking about it as I walked through the kitchen.

The mansion was silent as I walked. A big difference to the Kaze house. My house was cold, dark and almost forbidding. I missed the other house for a second. Then I remembered Sasori and the moment passed. I headed up the stairs with a smirk. I figured I could check up on Sasuke and then hit the bathroom. The stairs and hallway both were dark and eerie. I reached he stairs to Sasuke's room and was relieved when I felt the cold metal doorknob under my hand.

For some odd reason, I froze up at the door. My stomach clenched painfully and I doubled over. It felt as if someone had kicked me in the gut. I waited a second and then straightened up. I looked at the dark wood and blinked. I had the feeling of fear in my stomach since we pulled in and now it had gotten worse. Something was wrong and it was in Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke!" I yelled and threw open the door. It banged against the wall with a thump. I raced up the stairs two at time. In my head I was reliving four years ago. When I thought Sasuke was gone forever. I reached the top and looked around the dark room. I couldn't see anything or Sasuke. I knew he was up here though. I could feel him.

I looked a second time and my eyes fell on the window. The sun was setting in front of it and I saw a lump on the bed. I walked quickly over to it. I turned on the bed side lamp and looked at the sheet covered lump. I hoped the lump turned out to be my brother. I pulled off the top sheet with my heart in my chest.

I revealed the pale face of my brother. At first glance I thought he was asleep. He looked so damn peaceful. But I knew better. Sasuke never looked peaceful anymore. When he wasn't with Gaara he was wound up tight. I pulled back the sheets more and saw red shirt and dark jeans. A white envelope on top his chest. Instantly I knew what he had done. Sasuke never wore red anymore. He wore white.

" SASORI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I knew he would have heard me. His hearing was excellent. I scooped up Sasuke's comatose body and ran back the way I came. I would see Sasori on the way to the car. I was not going through this again.

"Itachi. What's the matter? I heard you yelling Sasuke." Sasori called from the first floor. I ran down the stairs quickly and headed for the garage. When he saw Sasuke in my arms, he understood and headed for the garage. I cradled Sasuke to my chest and wished I had the strength to stand through this again.

(**GAARA POV)**

The sound of my house phone ringing continuously woke me from my sleep. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. I felt someone shift besides me and I figured it was Naruto. He usually slept besides me now to keep away any nightmares I may have while I see. He was the one who usually woke up in the middle of the night. Not me.

I heard Temari talking softly in the hall and wanted to know who would call so late at night. I slid off the bed silently and walked towards the door. My ears twitching slightly. They always did that whenever I wanted to know something. I reached the door and pulled it open silently. Temari stood at the end of the hall in her work clothes and I realized it must not have been that late. I looked at the wall clock and saw it was actually close to midnite. Temari was usually home from at six, so I didn't understand why she was still in her work clothes. Unless she worked a double and didn't tell me.

She must have figured I was there because she turned around. She caught my eye and I saw tears in hers. I felt my heart drop to the floor. I knew that look anywhere. Something happened. To someone we knew and loved. I knew it wasn't Kankuro, Kiba or Shika. They were passed out on my floor. That left Neji, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Kisame. I stepped out of my room and walked over to her. She hung up the phone and looked me hard in the eyes.

"Wake up the rest of the guys. We have to go to the hospital." she said softly. I stared at her. She looked haggard. I was about to turn around when something made me stop.

"Who's hurt? Which one am I not thinking of?" I asked. My voice cracked and I fought back tears that suddenly came forth. "Who is it?"

Temari pulled into a tight hug and I knew who it was instantly. I felt myself buckle and Temari supporting. The tears I fought to keep dammed up broke through and I let them fall. Everything I didn't want to happen was happening. I gripped the back of her shirt and tried to shut it all off. I needed to if I wanted to survive this night.

I heard a shuffle of feet and felt stronger arms supporting me. I saw purplish ink and knew it Kankuro. I let out a strangled cry and tried to pull away. I needed to get to the hospital. I needed to make sure everything would be alright. Kankuro held me tight and tired to keep me in place. "We're all going. You're not going there alone." he whispered in my ear.

I tried again to pull away and failed. I just gave up. I clung to him and cried everything. I didn't know what to do. I thought I would be able to stay up during this and here I was crying. Falling further from everything and everyone. "It's my fault. I know it is. I should have forgiven him. If I had just been mature this wouldn't be happening." I cried.

Kankuro pulled me tighter and I nearly screamed. I didn't know if what I thought was true but I figured it was. Kank never held me this tight unless something bad happened. It was his way of telling me. I would hit, scream, yell and cuss, and he would do nothing. Trying to calm me down and stop me from hurting people. "It's not your fault. It was never your fault. Don't you say that." he whispered.

"What the matter with Gaara?" I heard Naruto ask. I tried to look at him but couldn't find the strength to. I was fine buried into my brothers shirt. I felt his hands on my back and I tried to move away. "What happened?"

Temari coughed and came over to us. "We have to get to the hospital. Something happened and Itachi called. He asked that we come down." she said softly. Naruto looked at her and I sobbed some more.

"Tell him the truth. Tel him what he did. And who caused it. " I screamed. Pulling away from my brother. I stared at them with a wet face and a heaving chest. "C'mon Temari, tell him."

Kankuro wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me tight to his chest. I kicked and cursed at him. "Temari. We have to go. I might not be able to hold him anymore. " he said. I kicked hard and I felt my foot connect with the wall. I cried out and stopped moving for a second. My foot throbbed painfully and it felt like I broke it.

"Gaara, baby. You have to calm done. It's okay." Temari said softly. She ran a hand through my hair and looked me hard in the eyes. I looked away with another swear. She sighed and shook her head. I stared at the floor and felt more tears starting to form. It was going to be a long night.

(**NARUTO POV)**

I watched Gaara most of he way to the hospital. He sat stiffly in the seat between me and Kankuro. His eyes were dead almost and glazed over. I was to scared to even ask if he was okay. He had threatened to everyone with death if we even talked to him. We had to fight him to get dressed and then to get him into car. Kankuro and Shika almost had to chase him down to get him into the car. I would have helped but I enjoyed keeping my entire face intact. I had been in fights with Gaara before. I wasn't doing that again.

Gaara shivered besides me and I wrapped an arm around him. He didn't say anything. He just leaned into me and buried his face into my shirt. I rubbed his back and frowned. I hated to see him like that. The Gaara I knew was strong and didn't take any shit from anyone. That Gaara would be strong through any trial. He would stand and fight even if he knew he wouldn't win. This Gaara scared the crap out of me. He was a zombie. He was scared. He was nothing anymore. Just the ghost of the boy I knew.

"I can't go see him. This is my fault" he mumbled into my chest. I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't have to ask to know who he was talking about. I felt bad saying it but I knew it would happen. I wanted to cry too but I had to be strong, even if I was crying on the inside. I could keep them locked away for a little but soon I knew they would fall.

When we got to the hospital, we had to fight with Gaara to get him inside. Kankuro held him again and I sighed. I knew what would make him go in there. "You wanna think this is your fault, Gaara. Fine by me. It's your fault. Because of you, my brother is in the hospital once again. How do you think that makes me feel? I should hate you. The second time." I said in a low tone. I got into his face and glared. "C'mon Gaara. Lets go see how much damage you caused this time."

Gaara looked at me with shocked eyes. I played like I didn't care. Itachi did the same thing to Sasuke when he put me in the hospital. It made him think it was his fault. Okay it really was but that was besides the point. Maybe it was Gaara's fault. Maybe it was Sasuke's. I didn't care. I just knew my family was in pain and those two were caught up in the middle of. This would be the only way to fix everything.

"You mean any of that, Naruto?" Gaara asked softly. I glared a little more. He better not act like this. I was not going to feel bad. Well at least he got into the building and knew what was going on.

"Of course I do. How can you act like this? This is the second time this has happened. Don't you remember the first time? You saw Sasuke after it all happened. You went to his isolation room. He said he didn't want to hurt anymore. That's because he loved you and couldn't find a way to tell you. He didn't understand it so he tried to drown the pain. He hates it when your not with him." I shouted. I didn't even mean to either. It just came out like that.

Kankuro looked at me with confused eyes. I just stared back at him. I needed him to understand. And I didn't care if I hurt his feelings or not. I glared at him and turned away. My face burning with anger that I didn't know I had. I started to walk towards the elevator and got exactly three steps before I felt someone tackle me at my knee's.

"Take that back, Naruto. It's not true." Gaara shouted as his fist landed on my back. I twisted and looked at him. This was what I wanted. I wanted this Gaara back. I glared and flipped him off of me.

"Fuck no. I'm not taking it back. It's true and you know it." I shouted back. I heard Temari and Kankuro shouting for us to stop. Then I heard Itachi's voice telling them to let us go. I swung at Gaara and connected with his jaw.

"Fuck you' Uzamaki. Take it back. That never fucking happened." Gaara growl. I saw the boy that I feared during a fight and smiled wickedly. If he wanted a fight I would give him a fight. He punched me hard in the chest and I gasped.

"It did happen. And you fucking know it. That's why you're mad. You don't like it that I'm right and you're wrong. Quit being a fucking baby." I grunted as I kicked us over. So I was on top and he was on bottom. I hit him hard on the stomach and open handed him in the back of the head.

Gaara winced and another fist connected with my head. "I'm not being a baby. It never happened. This isn't my fault. It did it to himself. I didn't do it to him." He kicked our positions again and glared at me.

'I'm sorry. All I keep hearing is you complaining. Are you done yet?" I taunted and got him down again. This time I pinned him easily and hit him a few times. He fought harder and broke free once more.

This time, I ended up pinned beneath him and his fists of fury. He hit me everywhere. The funny thing was I didn't complain or say anything. I just let him do it. I didn't just lay there though. I hit him back. He wanted to act like a block head then I would beat the crap out him like a block head. I swung up once more and got him off of me completely. I climbed to my feet and held my aching jaw. "See I told you. Once you cause pain, you never stop." I said roughly and walked away quickly. When I reached the elevator I punched the button for the cafeteria and waited for the door to close.

Once they did, I broke down and cried on the floor.

(**ITACHI POV)**

I watched Naruto storm off and sighed to myself. I remember that same scene being played out a few years earlier. Except it was between myself and Sasuke. This time I had to hold back siblings and make them watch their aching brother fight his best friend. I knew it wasn't something they wanted to see but they had to see it. It made them understand. I walked over to Gaara and gently helped him up.

"Don't touch me. I wanna know where he is. I have to see him." he hissed out. I noticed his lip bleed steadily and I wondered how Naruto looked. Gaara looked at me and I saw the boy my brother fell in the love with. I smiled.

"Floor five. Last room on the hall." I said with a smirk. He looked at his siblings and turned away. A flame in his eyes that I never saw before.

I turned to Kankuro and Temari. Their faces were blank and I tried to smile. That's when I noticed Kiba and Shika were there too. Good. Now all I needed was Neji. Kiba looked at me with the saddest eyes I had seen in a while. "What did he do, Itachi?" he asked, voice shaking a little. I hesitated. "You better fucking tell me, Itachi. He's my brother."

I pulled him into a tight hug. My nose pressed into his brown hair. "He tried to end it all again." I felt his arms tighten around me and I frowned. Kiba was so strong. So easy going. Didn't have a thought in the world. But when reality hit him, it hit him hard. And this was the night reality struck down.

**(GAARA POV)**

I reached the fifth floor with a heavy heart. I came up here alone and now I had to see him alone. I knew it wasn't my fault, but what Naruto said bounced off the inside of my head loudly. In there, his voice and my voice fought. Trying to figure out who's fault it really was. I tried to clear them out but it didn't really work.

The fighting didn't stop until I stood outside his room. I saw his name on the sign on the door and swallowed roughly. It felt like I had a brick lodged in my throat. I drew in a deep breath and opened the door. To me the door felt like it weighed a ton, when actually it was rather light. I stepped further into the dim room and felt like I was walking into a crypt. My heat beat wildly and I thought for a second that it would burst out of my chest. I walked over to the bed and let out my breath I was holding.

I looked at the figure on the bed and fresh tears started to fell again. The boy I saw on the bed was not the boy I loved. This one was sunken and ash faced. He was skinny and looked like death. For a second I thought I came to the wrong room. I knew that wasn't true though. I knew I was looking at Sasuke. I just didn't want to believe that I was. I wanted to believe that this was all a bad dream and that I would wake up in my bed. Safe and next to him.

I sighed again and walked closer. That's when I saw the bandages around Sasuke's wrists. I sat down on the side of the bed and gently turned his arm over. He stayed asleep, so I figured he was either on morphine or sleeping pills. He looked like he hadn't slept in the two weeks since I've been away. The bandage was bright white and almost matched his skin color. But with a heavy heart, I saw in the light that there was a faint pink line running down it. I blinked and kissed the bandage. I may have hated Sasuke but I also loved him.

I looked over him at his bedside table. His necklace and our ring sat together on top a white envelope. I smiled at the ring. I never took mine off. Even though I wanted to, I didn't have enough will power to do so. I looked at the black metal and then stood. There was writing on the envelope and it looked a lot like my name. I walked around the bed and lifted the envelope. I was right it was my name.

I looked at him again and opened the envelope slowly. Figured if it was marked for me, I was meant to open it, right? It was light and cold to the touch. I pulled out the paper inside it with shaking hands. It was lined faded blue and had Sasuke's perfect handwriting on it. I looked at a it for a second then sat back next to him.

_Gaara, my love._

_I'm sorry. I don't know how to write this so you understand my pain. I don't even know to write this now. All I know is that all I can think about is you. I want you to see that what happened was entirely my fault. I want you to know that. I was stupid and you suffered because of it. I don't even know why I drank that night. After what happened before, I should've never touched that stuff again but I did and I regret it. I can't find enough words to describe how much of an asshole I am for what I did._

I paused and smiled slightly. He was right about that. There wasn't enough words to say how much of an asshole he was. I know, I had tried to. I shook my head and continued reading.

_I write this now in our room and all I see is you. Doing your homework on the floor. Fighting with Naruto by the television. You sleeping right next to me. Not a thought in the world. It hurts because I know they're not really there. Just in my mind. It kills me. I want you next to me, in my arms and I want to tell you how much I love you. I know I can't make you do that. You have no obligation to. I hurt you and that's all that matters to me. You are my everything and now my everything is gone. _

_I see you at school and all I want is to run up to you and kiss you. Tell you how much I misses you and what you mean to me. Then I see Naruto and Kiba watching me and I know if I did, they would probably kick my ass. I miss you with all my heart and can't stand living without you. Because when you're not with me, I'm nothing. I'm just a body with no heart or soul. For you are my heart and soul. You made me complete._

_This is the hard part now. I'm shaking as I write. What I did, I can't take it back. I wish I could but I can't. What done is done. But I have a way so I don't do it again. You'll hate it and me if I told you so I won't. I'll just say goodbye instead. I love you with everything I have. I hope one day I'll see you again in our after life's and I hope you'll forgive for everything I have done. I never meant to hurt you. _

_I love you for now and always._

_Sasuke. _

I blinked and wiped my face. I put the letter down. I looked over at him and laid down. My arms instantly wrapped around him and I buried my face into his chest. "You're an idiot. Such a fucking idiot." I mumbled into his chest. "That's stupid reason to do this. You could have talked to me first. I would have understood. I would've helped you. I was hurting too."

I closed my eyes and let myself cry. It felt okay now to cry. I forgave him when it happened. He should've have known that. I may still have felt hurt by what he did but he should've said something. Killing yourself doesn't fix problems. It adds more. I sniffed and shivered. I hated hospital more that anything and this is where he wanted to say goodbye. When he got better I was going to kick his ass. He should have used his head first before doing what he did. On both counts.

I sighed again and wiped my face. My hand came away with a mixture or tears and blood. At first I was confused. Then I remembered my fight with Naruto. I frowned and stared at my hand. He was wrong, I knew he was. He was just acting. Getting me angry so I would come up here and see his brother. It was a good idea. It got me up here. When I saw him again, I would thank him and give him a hug.

I felt Sasuke twitch and I looked up at him. He's eyes flickered and a gasp escaped his lips. I leaned up. It looked like he was having a nightmare. I ran a hand over his face and frowned some more. He was burning up. "Gaara!" he cried out. I sat up more. His eyes open suddenly and I almost fell off the bed. "Gaara."

"Sasuke, I'm right here. Calm down." I said loudly. My hands going to his face and making him look at me. He looked at me as if I wasn't there for a second. Then I saw recognition slip into his eyes. I smiled slightly. "Hey baby."

"Gaara. Where am I? What's going on? I'm not supposed to be here." he said quickly. I almost didn't understand him at first. Then I did and I slapped him hard across the face. My hand stung after I did that and I got off the bed. "What was that for?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

"For being a self centered asshole. Thinking that killing yourself would make everything better. You're a fucking moron." I shouted at him. I looked at my palm and saw it was slowly turning red. The same for his face.

"What the hell was I supposed to do? You wouldn't talk to me and I couldn't get close to you." he argued back. He sat up straight in the bed and looked at me. I glared.

"You could have tried a little bit better. Killing yourself is a selfish thing to do. It proved you were only thinking about yourself. You didn't even think about me!" I said in a stressed tone. He opened his mouth and then closed it tightly. So I continued. 'You could have talked to me. I would've talked to you back. I could've helped you. But no instead you wrote me a letter saying your goodbyes. Didn't that seem a little wrong to you at all?"

Sasuke hesitated. Then answered my question. "Yeah, it felt wrong. But it also felt right. I thought I was doing you a favor. I thought I was thinking clearly." he admitted. I faltered and then regained myself.

"You thought wrong. What you thought was the easiest way out possible. You thought a razor blade was easier to talk to then your own boyfriend. And thinking clearly? I think I could have been asleep and thought clearer than you." I shot back. I crossed my arms and smirked because I knew he couldn't. Served him right.

"Are you done insulting me yet?" he asked slowly. A small smirk forming on his lips. I glared more and walked over to the bed. He cringe slightly. "Just please stop hitting me. You hurt really bad when you do that."

I scoffed at him. "Good. I'm glad that hurt. It'll teach you never to do that again, you bastard. You scared the shit out of me, you know that? I thought I had to go to your funeral. I thought I had to say goodbye to another person I loved. I swear to god I'm not doing that again." I said in a annoyed tone of voice. He smirked wider. "What are you smiling about, you asshole? I'm beyond pissed with you right now. I should walk away and never talk to your sorry ass again."

His smiled faltered a bit. I felt a slight sting of sympathy for him but I pushed them aside. I wasn't in the mood right now to feel bad. That would have to wait. He looked down and fiddled with his hands. "Can I say sorry or are you going to yell at me again?" he asked, his eyes lifting and looking at me.

I frowned and sat on the edge of the bed. We sat for a few minutes just staring at each other. Then I pulled him close to me and I hugged him tightly. I felt him grip the back of my shirt and the front slowly start to dampen. I smiled despite myself. I had missed him so much. "I missed you so much, Sasuke. You have no idea how much." I whispered into his ear.

He pulled me tighter and kissed my temple. I felt my own tears build up and I blinked them away. I wasn't going to cry anymore. I was right where I wanted to be and with the person I loved. No tears. "Gaara, I'm sorry for what I did. I wasn't thinking either times. I never meant to hurt you. I thought I could handle myself. I really did. I'm sorry." Sasuke murmured. I pulled him away from me and kissed him lightly. Then pulled away.

"There's a time for apologies and forgiveness. You gave yours and I'm giving mine. Now shut up." I said with a smile. He opened his mouth again and I glared. He closed it back up real fast. I pulled him tight against me. "Just never do that again. Because if you died, they'd have to build a coffin big enough for two. I'm not living in this world without you."

Sasuke nodded and whispered an I love you in my ear. I reached to the table and picked up the ring. I slipped it onto his finger with a smile. "We promised each other remember. Together forever and always." I said softly.

Sasuke kissed me and nodded. "Forever and always, baby. Nothing is going to stop us." he promised. I smile and kissed him. Then we leaned back on the bed and just laid there. My ear listening to the steady thump thump of his heart. I don't know how long it took till we both fell asleep. Peaceful and content for the first time in two weeks.

* * *

**Important note. The story is coming to an end. I'm sorry to say but the story will only be maybe one or two more chapters. Then it ends and I close the Dark Angel book. Hope you liked the chapter. Tried to put as many different POV in there as I could. So you could see how everyone was affected after the party. So review and tell me what you really think. Please? I was nice and didn't kill off one of the main characters. =). That has to count for something.**

**SHY**


	18. in the end

"Shit Gaara, faster please?"

"I'm going as fast as I can."

"Fuck right there. Oh god. That feels so good." Sasuke half moaned out. I smiled.

"How bad do you want it, baby? Tell me how much" I say huskily in his ear. My face warm as I tried to contain my laughter.

"Oh I want it really bad. Right there. Please more?"

"Sasuke, I'm just scratching your back." I laughed, my voice soft and humorous. Sasuke pressed against my hand and I shook my head. "Pushy." I joked, but kept running my nails over his back. Scratching the pale skin before me.

"It's not my fault. I couldn't reach the spot and the doctors said not to overdo myself." he said rolling over and pulling me down over him.

"That was a month ago, bastard. I think you can overdo yourself now. And if you hadn't done what you did, we wouldn't be in this mess." I said with a fake frown. Sasuke smirked and shook his head. Tucking his hands behind his head. I put my arms on his chest and rested my chin on my arms. "I still hate you for doing that though." I mumble to myself.

Though it's been more than a month , I still hated Sasuke for thinking he could kill himself and fix all the problems he had. When he was signed out the hospital a few days later, I wouldn't let him touch me. As punishment for what he did. He moped and complained a little but he understood that he deserved what he got. I did let him sleep next to me though. I had missed him to much to deny myself his arms around me.

"Are you going to hold that against me forever?" he asked. Pulling me from my thoughts of the past. I shook my head and blinked. "Were you even listening?"

"Kind of. I was thinking. Sorry." I answered with an innocent smile. Knowing it would get him off my case. He smirked and kissed my forehead. I smiled and blushed slightly. Not really knowing why. "But what were saying? I'll listen now."

Sasuke laughed. "I was asking if you were going to hold that mistake against me forever?" he repeated. I smiled into my arms. My face loose again. I didn't answer him at first. Just to think it over. "Well?"

"Depends." I answer.

"On what?"

"On what you're willing to do to make me forget it." I say rolling off of him. He growled lightly and pulled me back over to him. Then straddled my waist. "Careful, you might overdo yourself." I joked, laughing a little.

"Shut up Kaze." he said lightly. He pinned my arms down and smiled. His eyes dancing wildly. "So what do I have to make you forget it?" he asked. I shrugged and rocked my hips against him. Whenever this position came into play, that usually got me out of it. He smiled and leaned down closer. "Not working this time, baby."

I pouted slightly. He smirked. Kissing my lips softly. I smiled somewhat. Sasuke laughed and kissed me again. His tongue running along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly and I felt his tongue dart forward. I smiled and bite it gently. He moaned. I laughed.

"Enjoy that one, Uchiha?" I teased. My voice loose and humorous. Sasuke growled. I laughed more. "You liked that. Don't act like you didn't. You're just mad that I don't do it more often."

"Well duh. I wish you would do it more." he complained. I rolled my eyes. That seemed to get him even more riled up. The next thing I knew Sasuke had my button down open and was attacking every piece of open skin there open to him. I almost moaned from his kisses. "How much do you like that, Kaze? Not so talkative now."

I growled and leaned upwards. Latching my mouth on his pale tender flesh covering his pulse. My eyes looking up at him. His onyx eyes looking down at me, filled with lust. I smirked and sucked on the pulse gently. Knowing it would cause him to go crazy. Leaving me with the upper hand once again. Sasuke moaned and stopped his moving around. I smile and bit down. Not hard enough to draw blood but enough to make marks on his flesh.

"Fuck Gaara, you're going to drive me insane with that mouth of yours." he breathed out once I released him. My face in a loose smile. He smiled and sighed. His hand running through his hair. "What am I going to do with you?" he smirks.

I smirk. "Everything." I smile. Rolling him off of me, I got off the high bed. "Now, I'm going to take a shower. Itachi says it's our turn to cook dinner tonight." I explained as I walk towards the bathroom. I heard his sigh and then the sound of his feet following me. Figures he would. "What is this? Follow the leader?"

Sasuke laughed. I smiled as I turned on the shower and turned back around. He stood in the doorway. He shirt missing and pale flesh teasing me. "Yes I guess you could call it that. Wherever you go, I go. Isn't that obvious?" he asked, walking closer to me with a smile.

I shook my head a little bit. "You're a dork. That's definitely obvious." I teased, grabbing a towel out of the cabinet and hanging it next to the shower. The steam filling the room already.

"I do not understand how you can take a hot shower during the summer. Even if the weather dropped a little. It would make me feel so uncomfortable." he complained a little. I shook my head even more. Him and his bitching.

"I like it because it reminds me of where I was born. I wasn't born in Kohona. I was born in Suna. I can deal with it." I explained as I shrugged out of the button down. Then stripping off the shorts I had been wearing. It was easier walking when I had the brace on still. Tsunade still felt I needed it. I wasn't in the mood to question her. That women and her big breasts scared me.

Sasuke nodded his head, his eyes watching me as I stripped down. "Am I allowed to come in or do I have to wait for you to get out?" he asked, hopefulness on his face. I smiled.

"Sure. You don't have to ask." I laugh as I stepped into the water. My body instantly relaxing the heat of the water. Over the sound of the water, I heard Sasuke moving around and then the shower door opening. "Took you long enough."

Sasuke laughed again and wrapped his arms around me. Joining me under the flow of water. I turned slightly in his arms. My crimson hair dripping in my eyes. Sasuke brushed them aside with a smile. "Sorry babe. My shorts were giving me a little bit of a hassle." he smirked as he kissed my neck again.

I laughed a little. My hands reaching for the soap. I wiggled away from slightly. He frowned down at me. "I need to wash up. I had physical therapy today and I worked up a sweat." I whined as he continued to frown.

He nodded and then smiled. "I can help can't I?" he asked, voice low compared to the water. I smiled and handed him the bar of soap. He took it with gentle hands. Next thing I knew, Sasuke's hands were all over me. Caressing as they worked the soap and kneading muscles at the same time. I found myself leaning into his touch with a soft sigh. "Feels good hu?"

"Don't over do yourself. The doctor may get mad." I teased. My head leaning against his chest. He laughed and swatted my butt gently. I just shook my head. His hands roaming over my chest expertly. I giggled a little. The feeling rather nice. A nice mix between his hands and the warm water.

"I had a dream about us last night. It was rather nice too." he mumbled against my ear as I turned around for him to get my back. I looked over my shoulder at him, silently telling him to continue. He smiled and slowed his hands down. "We got married. Not like in ten years. I mean in like ten days. It was nice. It made me happy. It reminded me that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I smile and shook my head. Wondering why in the hell he decided to tell me this in the middle of my shower. Not that I'm saying it was wrong, just hellava random place to do it. I turned around to face him again and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. "You are such a wonderful boyfriend it's unbelievable." I smiled into his neck.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled us closer together. So close that the water couldn't slip between us. I looked up at him as he looked down at me. He smiled slowly as his hands ran up and down my back. I pressed into him more. He laughed. I smirked. "Enjoying yourself, Kaze?" he teased.

I pretended to pull away from him. Face in a loose smile. "Well I don't know. It could be better but I guess you're not up to the challenge." I said seductively. I felt my face break it's normal blank mold. I chided myself for it.

Sasuke smirked wider and stepped closer to me. I stepped back. Seeing how far I could push him for. His smile just kept getting bigger. He kept his steady pace towards me till I couldn't back up anymore. I had been cornered. Sasuke laughed and slipped his hands down to my waist. "I got you now, Gaara. And you are not getting away from me again."

I shivered at his voice. All the heat in my going right to my lower region. He took a peek down and smiled more. I blush. He laughed. "Nothing to be ashamed about babe. I got one too you know. You are a hard person not to get hot for." he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him again. His brown eyes sparking with lust and love. I almost moaned just from the look.

I leaned up enough and captured his lips in a quick kiss. I pulled away before he could do anything. He pouted for a quick minute then smiled. He bent down and latched himself on my neck. My weak spot. I saw white dots and got a little harder from it. "Fuck Sasuke." I breathed out. My hands reaching for something to hold onto.

"When and where, babe?" Sasuke teased. I blushed more. He laughed and lifted up. I growled at him. "Oh turn on." I narrowed my eyes and grabbed his arm. Spinning swiftly, I switched the positions between us. With him pressed into the wall and back against my chest.

"Willing to be uke for it?" I whispered to him, my hand dropping to stroke his inner thigh. He pushed against me a little. "Oh a turn on." I smiled, kissing the back of his neck. Sasuke pushed against me again. I smiled more.

In the same quick move, Sasuke switched our positions. His fingers entwined with mine and arms stretched out. "Sorry babe. I am no uke. It's just not in me for it." he breathed out. I turned my head slightly and smiled. His eyes were locked on mine. "What?"

"Quit saying what you're going to do and just do it already." I snapped. Rocking my hips against him.. Feeling the hardness between his legs poking me.

Sasuke sputtered a little. "Really? Here and now?" he asked. His voice gave away all his emotion. Lust. Joy. Surprise. Nervousness.

I laughed a little. I rocked against him again. He moaned softly. "Yeah. I want it. I know you want it. Why not?" I asked, my voice dropping a little.

Sasuke nodded against my back. "You sure about it? Like positively sure?" He let go of one my hands and ran it over my body. But kept it away from my butt. As if waiting.

"I am sure. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't." I said in a strong voice. As if to say do not push me. He laughed. I smiled more. "I want to do this."

Sasuke kissed my ear. "As you wish" he whispered gently. Lowering his hand to my rear. I tensed slightly when I felt one digit finger my hole. Sasuke kissed my neck softly. Telling me to relax without words. I relaxed slightly. The finger slipped in. I wiggled around. It was a weird feeling to get used to at first. He moved it around a little to get me used to it. After a while I pressed against his hand. Enough of niceness. Sasuke laughed again.

"Ready for some more baby?" he asked, already slipping another digit in. I tensed again. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes. He scissored the hole with his fingers gently. Waiting for me to say more. Two fingers was a little different then one. It was tighter and kind of hurt. Then he brushed something inside me and I saw stars once more. I let out a moan and rocked against his hand. Sasuke laughed. "Found it." he said with a pride filled voice.

"Stop gloating and do that again." I barked. Sasuke was more than happy to oblige to my needs. He did it a few times more. Stroking that little bundle of nerves to get me riled up. When he finally slipped in the third digit, I was moaning his name _and _begging for more. I was done with the fingers. I wanted to real stuff. "Stop using your hand and fuck me already. I can't take this anymore."

"Gaara, you just got me so hard." he whispered in my ear. I pushed back against him. His fingers slipping out of me. Both hands going to my rear. I tensed up slightly and told myself to relax. I felt Sasuke's member down there and wiggled back against it. "Relax, boo. You'll get it."

I growled slightly. I pushed against the wall to do it again. Then I felt Sasuke's arm pushing me back into the wall. With an almost animalistic grunt he was inside me. I cried out on both pain and pleasure. Figures he had to be bigger than there fingers. Asshole. I winced as I tried to move around. Sasuke's hands had found their place on my hips. For a few minutes, he didn't move. Just letting me get used to the feeling of it, I told myself. But I was done with the fucking niceness. "Sasuke, move. Now." I ordered. Pushing against him a little.

Sasuke kissed my neck and did as he was told. Rocking his hips, he started his movements nice and slow. Gentle almost. What Temari called making love. I finally knew what it felt like to do make love. And god it felt so good. Sasuke pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. I cried out loudly. My head falling against the tiles. The water cold against us now. He did that move over and over again. I couldn't help it. I moaned his name as loudly as I could. Now we were doing what Kankuro called fucking. I think I liked fucking a lot better. It was rough and sensitive at the same time.

Sasuke panted behind me. His grip on my hips almost painful. I pushed myself against him, panting almost. This kid was making me see the stars and moon in the shower. I loved him more than life itself right now. He moved behind me with sheer lust that I moaned from just feeling him there. He moaned with me a few times. Especially when I rocked against him. That's when I felt one of his hands snake down and grab my forgotten member gently.

"We can't forget about him. That's not nice." Sasuke said into my ear. I felt my eyes close. Sasuke thrust from behind and pumped my member in unison. I felt like I was melting. Our voices mixing together as we moaned. Our bodies covered in sweat that was washed away quickly. It was heaven on earth.

Soon, I felt Sasuke nearing his end. He slowed to gentle thrusts. His hand slowing down also. I leaned my head against his shoulder. My lips kissing his jaw line softly. He smiled. "Enjoying yourself, Gaara?" he asked. I smirked and nipped gently at his jaw. "Ill take that as a yes."

"Okay. You can take what ever you want." I mumbled. Panting in his ear as he slowed down even more. Now it seemed as if he wasn't even moving. I waited patiently for him to start again, my heart pounding in my chest.

"I'm going to make you scream my name, Gaara. So loud that everyone in the house will hear. What do you say about that?" he teased, just rocking slightly. I bite my lip. Has should I answer that? Sasuke didn't wait for me to respond. Before I could even open my mouth, he thrust in with so much force, I thought I would see stars for a month.

I screamed his name just like he said. So loud I think everyone in the country would have heard it. I felt myself busting over Sasuke's hand again and my walls tightening around him. He cried out also as he came, his seed hot inside me. I feel into the wall tired and spent. For a first time, I thought it went well. Sasuke pulled out and slid down the opposite wall. I turned and did the same. So we sat opposite each other as the water fell.

Sasuke smiled at me. "Told you I would get you to scream. How did that feel?" he asked, voice quivering a little. He looked worn out. Well he did do most of the work. I just shook my head, leaning back more against the wall. Sore and tired. The cold water feeling so refreshing on heated flesh. "Tired, boo?"

"Yeah. You've worn me out." I said, my voice sounding almost slurred with tiredness. I felt Sasuke stand up and his hand on my wrist. He pulled me up gently and brush wet hair from my face again. "I need to wash up a little."

"You're fine, Gaara. Come on, lets go take a nap for a bit. You need it." he said, leading me out of the shower. Sasuke shut off the water and towel dried me as I floated between here and there. He laughed as he did it. "You look beautiful right now, baby. You really do."

I smiled, eyes half closed. The towel disappeared and then I felt soft sheets. When did we get to the bed, I thought to myself. I just brushed it off. The bed was all to comfortable. Sasuke slid in behind me and curled around me. I smiled. His arms were still warm and he smelt like water. He kissed my neck and I giggled. "Thank you, Sasuke. You were great." I mumbled, kissing his arms around me.

Sasuke laughed, his body shaking mine slightly. "More than welcome boo. Now get some sleep. We still have to cook supper."

He didn't have to tell me twice. The second I let my body go completely relaxed, I fell asleep. A big grin on my face that I swore would never fade away.

(**Itachi POV**)

The smell of miso soup and chicken dumplings hit me in the face when I walked into the mansion. I arched an eyebrow. Trying to remember whose turn it was to cook tonight. Sasori cooked last night. Me before him. Gaara. That's whose turn it was. I instantly felt my mouth start to water. Gaara made good food. Probably even better than his brother Kankuro. Now I was glad I came home early from the record store.

I walked towards the kitchen, passing the living room in the process. Almost everyone was in there. Except for my oto and Gaara. Shikamaru and Naruto were cuddled up on the love seat. Temari and Shino were tucked into the bean bags. Temari's head on his chest. Kiba and Kankuro were stretched out on the couch. Eyes locked on the televsion screen. Neji and Kabuto were sitting opposite each other at the chess table. Smiling and battling at the same time. Sasori was the only one that sat alone. His eyes on the television also.

"Hey guys, what are you watching?" I ask, leaning over the Lay-z-Boy to kiss Sasori gently on the head. He smiled and leaned the chair back. So he could see me more.

"That new Push movie. Mutants and the government. Really good." he explained. I stood and watched the screen for a bit.

"Seems nice. I'll watch it later. Sasuke and Gaara making dinner?" I asked, smiling as I looked at all the happy couples in the room. The Uchiha house was turning into the new . And it was all free of charge. Sasori nodded his head, already drifting back the movie. I shook my head and headed for the kitchen again. The smell getting stronger and my stomach was growling loudly.

"You enjoyed yourself. Stop blushing so bad. We did nothing wrong." I head Sasuke saying over the sound of someone chopping something. I paused outside the door. What are they talking about now? I heard Gaara sigh and Sasuke laugh. "Baby, everyone in the house knew we were going to do it eventually. They're not going to say anything."

"Say anything about what?" I asked as I walked into the room. Both Sasuke and Gaara froze visibly. A blush forming on Gaara's face. I smirked. "You two did the naughty didn't you?" The teens hesitated, then looked at each other. I smiled even more. "Finally! I thought I was going to have to buy you like Viagra or something."

Sasuke sputter laughed and Gaara blushed a deeper red. I shook my head and walked over to him. He looked up at me sheepishly. I hugged him before he could say anything. For a second he stood frozen, then he hugged back gently. I smiled and kissed the top of his head. That was a habit I picked up from being a big brother.

Gaara pulled back and looked at me. "So you're not mad or anything?" he asked, voice kind of hesitant. I shook my head and watched him relax. I smiled even more. He smirked. "And now I understand why you and Kankuro enjoy it so much."

I pretended to gag. "Ew. That's my little brother Gaara. Never say anything about that again. It's so scary. I am now scarred for life." I joked, falling against the counter for extra drama. Gaara smiled even more. I smirked. "But no, it's a good thing what you two did. Very good thing. Now just get the food on the table already. I'm starving."

Gaara scowled and shook his head. Sasuke laughed as he cut up some green peppers. His hands moving the nice quickly and precisely. He had learned to cook quite well from Gaara. Well actually, the red taught almost all of us how to cook quite well. He was an excellent teacher. "It'll be done shortly. Hound me and you'll be eating take out tonight, Itachi nii-san."

I bowed my head in understanding and back out of the kitchen. Leaving the chef and sous-chef to finish cooking the dinner. I headed for my office with the intent of organizing this weeks bills and utilities. I usually did it when I had free time and now seemed like a perfect time to do it. There was also a letter from the prison where my father resided. Something I had not told Sasuke yet. I planned on reading it and then discussing it with my brother. I could only imagine what was inside of it.

I shifted through the bills easily. Bearing the Uchiha name meant a few good things. Me and my brothers could live comfortably. Even though I owned my own record store, I didn't actually have to work. It also meant a sense of fear was shown when we came into the room. It was seen every where. Even in the school. But what could I do? I had no choice in carrying the name. It had been bestowed upon me from birth.

I lifted the letter and weighed it in my hands. I could only imagine what it contained. My father was not due for parole. He couldn't. He had been sentenced to life for the murder of my mother and assault with the intent to kill on a minor. That minor had been Sasuke. In the darkest depths of my mind I was glad my mother stepped in between him and my father. I did not know what I would've done without Sasuke. He was my life.

With a sigh I opened the letter. It seemed to burn a hole through my hands. I unfolded it and scanned over the letter. I only saw glimpses of it. I only saw, _We regret to inform you… Died from cancer…Wished to keep it from you… Left a letter addressed to you…My deepest sympathy. _I could only place the letter back on the desk and look at the letter my father had written to me. So he finally died, I thought as I looked it over again. "Well good riddance."

"Good riddance to what?" Sasuke asked. I looked up. Sasuke stood in the doorway, a slight frown on his face and arms crossed.

"Come in oto. I got some news for you." I said, motioning to the seat. He entered and closed the door behind him. Then walked to the seat and sank into it. His eyes never left mine. "Father died two days ago. From cancer. I just received the letter telling me about it."

Sasuke snorted. His face changing from a frown to a downright disgusted look. "So there was something that could kill him. Like you said good riddance." he said, voice filled with venom. I sighed. Sasuke harbored so much hate for that man it was scary. Even dead my father could not save himself from his second sons wrath.

"I know you did not like him, Sasuke. What he did to you and to mother was unforgivable. He did address a letter to me. I want you hear when I read it aloud. Please?" I asked, reaching for the second one as I stood. Sasuke nodded. I opened the second letter and unfolded it. My fathers perfect handwriting stared back at me.

_Dear Itachi and Sasuke, _

_It's been many years since I last saw you and your brother. I hope you two are alive and well. I ask all the time to write you both but I am denied access to you. I am not angry with this. More ashamed. I long to see how you both have grown up. Itachi, you would be close to twenty six now. Are you still the image of perfection I still remember you as? Or Sasuke, my baby Sasuke, you should be close to being a man now. I apologize for what I did to you both. I loved you both dearly but never showed it. Maybe I should have. You both were my life and I never meant to hurt either if you. I miss your mother everyday. I hear her voice in my dreams and it makes me sad. If only I had stopped when she said so. Sasuke, you were so little then. I am sorry I was always putting you second to your brother. You were your own person, even then. You were strong, defiant and a fighter. You were the image of perfection in your own way. _

_I am writing this letter because I am dieing. I have cancer and it's winning the battle. I am not writing to ask for forgiveness. I do not deserve it. I am writing to wish you both a happy life. One that I hope will be filled with the things that I can't give you. One day I hope you both get married and have children of your own. So you can understand the love I felt for you both. You boys are and always my life. Even when I can't see you, I love you. But it is time for me to say goodbye for the final time. I have to go and beg for forgiveness of your mother. I hope she is still the beauty I remember her as. Goodbye and I love you both forever. _

_Your Father,_

_F.U. _

I finished reading the letter with a tight voice. I folded it and placed it back on the table. My back to Sasuke. I turned around slowly, thinking Sasuke still held the look of disgust in his eyes. I was wrong. In my brothers eye were tears and pain. He sprang from his seat and wrapped his arms around me. Sobs shaking his body. I held him close and stroked his head.

"I hated him. He took her away. He wanted to kill me. Yet I still love him. I wanted to prove I wasn't weak. That I was better than you." he sobbed into my shirt. Voice shaking as he tried to calm it. "I loved him. And now he's gone."

"I know Sasuke. I hated him and yet loved him at the same time. He was our father. He helped give us life. He wanted the best for us. But he was also what hurt us. What he did was unforgivable. We can't forget that. We can give him peace." I soothed, my own tears falling silently as I tried to stop Sasuke's.

Sasuke sniffed a few times and pulled away. Eyes puffy. He blinked and wiped them away harshly. "He can have his peace. He was my father and I will honor that. He has my love and my hatred with him now too. My love for him loving me. My hatred for taking her away. That's all he gets." he said strongly, voice still tight.

I nodded and wiped my eyes. "Then that's what he gets. We have to plan the funeral. It's only right. A closed one. Just me and you. No camera's. No press. Nothing. He died in prison, so that's act like he's still there." I said, sitting back at the desk.

Sasuke nodded and headed for the door. He paused with his hand on the handle. "He gave me strength and hatred. I'm giving him love. Is that fair?" he asked, voice low.

"Entirely fair. He took away our love when he took mom away. We'll give him back our love for him."

"Thank you, Itachi. For keeping me alive even when I felt dead inside." Sasuke opened the door and walked out. Closing the door behind him softly. I sighed and scanned the letter again. _You were the image of perfection. _He got that right. Sasuke was the image of perfection.

**(Normal POV)**

The rain came down in sheets as priest the last rights. The sky dark and lightning cracked in the distant. Sasuke stood staring at the casket that held his father. The rain soaking his hair and clothes. Even with the rain, no one but the priest bothered with an umbrella. The rain washed away the past. Sasuke looked up as the casket was beginning to be lowered.

"And let it be said. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Rest eternally." the priest spoke, signing the cross of the casket. Ending the funeral ceremonies.

Gaara squeezed Sasuke's cold wet hand. Sasuke shook his head and looked at the red. Gaara nodded towards the hole and stepped forward. Sasuke followed. The rest of the group did too. The only ones not there were Kankuro, Temari, Kabuto and Shino. They decided to give the group a chance to be alone. Gaara had told Sasuke that Temari called it a finishing. That the Uchiha's could finally rest.

"Blue is for the remembrance." Neji said, dropping a blue rose atop the casket. Then stepped back. His wet hair plastered against his black suit.

"Red is for the blood." Naruto and Kiba said. Both dropping a red rose to land next to Neji's blue one.

"Black is for the hatred." Sasori and Gaara said softly. Dropping their black roses fall.

Itachi and Sasuke stood shoulder to shoulder at the foot of the grave. White roses in their hands. "And white is for the forgiveness." they spoke. Voices mirroring each other. Both raven's kissed their white roses and let them float to the rest.

Then they all turned away and walked away from the grave. The rain soaking their black clothes. The thunder clapped and Gaara looked to the sky. To him it looked like the rain was letting up. The sun trying to peek through the dark clouds. He smiled. The past was the past. The future was held in their hands. They were going to be alright.

The priest watched as the group of boys walked away. The gravedigger watching them also. Just then lightning flashed and lit up the group. Making them look like a group of angels in the graveyard. The priest smiling slightly. The gravedigger shook his head. "God sounds angry today." he mumbled.

"No not angry. Happy. His angels have finally found what they were looking for." he spoke softly.

The gravedigger scratched his head. "And what would that be?"

"A way to redemption. A way to be good again."

"And those boys are angels, Father?"

"Yes. The darkest of the angels. They are human." the priest said as he walked away. A smile firmly planted on his lips." Gods darkest angels were human, for they could save each other."

And as the group crossed the cemetery gates, they all knew it. They had saved each other from the past.

* * *

**And that is it, my readers. Dark Angel is finished. It has been a joy to read but sadly, it's over. Thanks to all the readers out there who enjoyed it. I hope you all will review and tell me what you think about it. I would like to hear what you have to say. Thanks again.**

**SHY**


	19. Important Author's Note

**Author's Note-**

Alrighty. This goes out to all my fans who liked Dark Angel. I decided since I was finally out of school I was going to write a sequel to Dark Angel. Fall From Grace chapter one is posted up and anyone is welcomed to read and review. I hope I have the same readers from Dark Angel. I hope you enjoy the story thus far.

**Shy**


End file.
